Hot For Teacher
by teamalley678
Summary: Tamsin takes Bo on an unexpected outing that will change her life forever. What will she do once she meets a beautiful blonde named Lauren? AU. Rated M for language and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

Lauren, Bo, and all other Lost Girl characters belong to the incredible people over at Prodigy Pictures. I just borrowed them for a bit.

XXX

Bo hasn't had sex in a year. Well, eleven and a half months, but who's counting? The breakup with her ex was incredibly messy, and she just hasn't been able to put herself back out there yet. It will happen when the time is right. She's not that worried about finding a girlfriend.

Tamsin, Bo's best friend, is the one that's worried. She knows that Bo is sexually frustrated. She's tried to set her up on blind dates, but that is not Bo's cup of tea. She's tried to make conversation with girls at bars, but Bo never even gets their number. Tamsin is starting to worry that Bo is broken. There's got to be something that will jump start Bo's sex drive again.

"Tamsin, I do not want to go to the strip club. A bunch of young girls parading around naked... It's just not my thing." Bo was walking in circles around her apartment. When Tamsin told her where they were going, Bo had stopped getting ready and stared at her. She wasn't going to a strip club. Besides, she might run into people she knows. That would just be too much for her. "Sorry Tam. I know you want to get me out there, but can we just go to the bar or something instead?"

Shaking her head, Tamsin let out a laugh. "It's not just a strip club. I've heard some really intriguing things about it. It honestly sounds like it'd be a really interesting night. Just give it a shot." She wasn't going to tell Bo what she actually knew about the place. There was no way in hell that she would ever get her inside. "Plus, it's a forty five minute drive to get there. So you probably won't know anyone there at all..."

Bo let out a deep breath and caved to the pressure."Ok, fine. We can go check it out." Tamsin jumped to her feet and grabbed her keys before Bo could change her mind. "Sweet! Let's go!" They were out the door as soon as Bo had her shoes on.

Forty five minutes later, Tamsin parked the truck in front of a dark building lit with a neon sign. "House of Pain?" Bo looked at the blonde skeptically. "You brought me somewhere called House of Pain?" Tamsin laughed lightly. "Uhm, yeah. I did. Just keep an open mind. You need this. Let's go." She stepped out of the truck and took two steps toward the door. Turning around, she saw Bo shut the door and step slowly toward the club. This could be a long night.

Stepping into the building was like entering a whole new world. The lighting was dimmed with sofas and comfy chairs placed sporadically. Behind the bar, the colorful bottles of liquor were backlit to create a beautiful display. Three steps into the club, Bo saw the first woman walking around confidently. Was she a waitress? A dancer? Tamsin took in the woman's wardrobe choice and licked her lips. Tonight was going to be fun.

Bo wasn't having exactly those same thoughts. As the pair made their way to the bar to get drinks, she kept looking around and taking in the scenery. To her right, she noticed a raven haired beauty chatting up a customer. She looked intimidating, to say the least. The woman had on skintight leather pants, a tightly laced corset, and boots that made her legs look amazing. Bo wasn't broken. She could totally appreciate that the woman was hot. Tamsin definitely noticed Bo's change in body language. Maybe this wasn't going to go as badly as she thought.

"Have you ladies been here before? I don't remember seeing your beautiful faces in the club." The bartender had made his way back to their end of the bar. Tamsin wasn't interested in his attention. Never one to sugarcoat her feelings, she replied quickly. "Uhm... Sorry. Not interested. We're here for something else." She turned back to Bo and rolled her eyes as if to see if Bo was as annoyed as she was. Behind her, the bartender laughed. "I'm perfectly aware what you're here for, Miss. I was just going to ask if you wanted to see a menu." He slid a small black book across the bar to the pair.

Bo was confused by the entire exchange. They already had drinks. What did they need a menu for? This guy was being weird. Tamsin accepted the book with a nod and started walking toward one of the sofas in the corner. She and Bo sat side by side with the book on the table. Turning toward to her best friend, Tamsin knew she needed to come clean. "So, I have a confession to make. This isn't a strip club." Bo laughed softly. "I figured that much out. I don't think that woman can keep dancing while she takes off leather pants. Where did you bring me Tam?" She looked incredibly nervous.

Tamsin took a deep breath. "It's kind of a dungeon. That woman over there is a dominatrix." Bo shot up from the couch. "WHAT?!" Tamsin grabbed her hand and hissed at her. "Sit down! Do you want to draw attention to us?!" Bo was livid. "Why would you bring me here? You know my situation. I'm not ready to date. I don't want to get out there. I just..." The blonde raised her hands in defeat. "I know. I get it. I'm not trying to find you a girlfriend here, Bo. I'm trying to get you laid. That's all there is to it. Call it a back to school gift. I just want you to have a night of fun. You need to loosen up, just relax for a bit. If you open your mind to this, it could be fun. If you still don't want to do it, I'm not going to make you do anything. Promise." She flipped open the book and saw a beautiful redhead staring back at her. "Doesn't this look fun, Bo? This girl is going to rock my world tonight. At least just take a look at the book." She handed it to the brunette and held her breath, waiting for her reaction.

Bo's head was reeling. She was so pissed off at Tamsin for coming here without telling her. On the other hand, it could be fun. Maybe she needed a one night thing. It could be a fun adventure. She flipped through the book, looking at pictures and reading bios. Her eyes landed on a blonde woman with the most beautiful amber eyes. Mistress Jordan, according to the book. Bo was turned on by just the woman's picture. She took a gulp of her drink and looked at Tamsin. "Fuck it. Let's do it." Tamsin finished her drink and jumped to her feet. "Be right back!"

After signing a waiver promising not to sue the facility or the girls (what the hell was she getting into?), Bo was escorted to a room unlike any she had ever seen. There was a bed in the middle with cuffs at each corner. There were a variety of items hanging on the wall to the left. Bo gulped as she realized what several of them were used for. The women had been given a list of rules when they signed the waivers. They were not allowed to touch the Mistress. There was to be no self pleasure unless the Mistress gave explicit permission. Bo was thinking about changing her mind when the door opened. She took a step back, bumped into the edge of the bed, and fell backward on top of it.

The woman that walked through the door was the sexiest woman Bo had ever seen. She wore a tight black corset that flared down to a skirt with white lace along the edge. Her stiletto boots stopped mid calf with black tights extending up to garters at her thighs. She wore a black choker around her neck and lacy gloves that extended to her elbows. The ensemble was completed by the smoky eyeshadow she wore. She had an air of confidence that made Bo gulp. The woman was simply stunning.

"Bo, I presume?" She closed the door and locked it, the sound pulling Bo out of her state of shock. "Yes, I... uhm... I'm Bo. Nice to meet you." Mistress Jordan stood just inside the door and sized up her newest client. It was relatively clear that it was her first time in the dungeon. "Here's the deal. Your friend out there said that you are sexually frustrated." She watched as Bo's head dropped in embarrassment. "I'm not going to have sex with you. That's not what I do. I can inflict some pain on your body. It may bring you some relief for your frustration, but it may not. If you want to stop at any time, you can say the safe word and I will stop immediately. Are you comfortable with that arrangement?" Bo decided she was going to go for it. She never did anything this adventurous. Maybe it's just what she needs. "Yes, I am. What's the safe word?" Mistress Jordan smiled and reached to her wall to pick up a riding crop. "Apples."

XXX

In the next hour, Bo experienced many things that she hadn't planned on ever experiencing. Her hands were tied to a chain hanging from the ceiling. She was whipped on her back, sides, and ass. She had her nipples clamped, her hair pulled, and it turned out she loved every second of it. Bo couldn't think of a time that she had ever been as turned on as she was tonight. There was no hiding it as she felt her arousal dripping down her leg. If she had any modesty left, she might be embarrassed, but she didn't even care at this point. She would have given anything in the world to sleep with the gorgeous blonde who was inflicting all this pain, but that wasn't part of the deal. She knew that.

Just as the ache was becoming unbearable, Mistress Jordan stopped her ministrations. She picked up the riding crop and walked back around to stand behind Bo. She moved Bo so that she was bent forward on all fours. The brunette knew better than to ask what was happening. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe.

The first tap of the riding crop on her clit sent a shock wave through her entire system. She cried out before she could even try to stop herself. Mistress Jordan leaned down and spoke sharply into her ear. "Didn't I tell you to be quiet? I was going to offer you a little bit of relief, but I can't do that if you're going to ignore my rules." She followed the statement up with another strike to her center, and Bo was careful to not make any noise. "I'm sorry Mistress. I will be quiet. Please..."

The blonde resumed her place behind Bo, taking in the image before her. The woman was stunning, even more so spread open and glistening before her. This was going to be very enjoyable for the dominatrix. Being careful to place her strikes in just the right place, she started tapping on Bo's center with the crop. After she made contact the first couple of times, she noticed that Bo's legs were twitching. It was very clear that the woman was going to come soon. Jordan was kind of surprised that the brunette had been able to remain quiet. She looked up into the mirror on the wall in front of the bed. The look on Bo's face was one of pure ecstasy. She had her eyes squeezed shut and was biting her lip to remain quiet. With two more strikes to her clit, Jordan watched as Bo's head dropped forward and she shook from the force of the orgasm.

Walking away from the bed, Jordan put the riding crop on the desk to be cleaned after their session. She took a moment to ponder why she had allowed Bo to reach her climax. That was not something she normally did for her clients. They generally took a few extra minutes to get dressed and leave the room. Something about Bo just made her want to finish things. She shook her head to try and rid it of these thoughts and turned around toward the brunette still quivering on the bed.

"That's all our time for today. If everything was to your satisfaction, maybe I'll see you back some time." She reached down to untie Bo's hands. Why was she acting so weird? She was supposed to be the authority figure! "You have a few minutes to take care of anything you need to take care of, get dressed, and then head out this door. That hallway will take you back to the lobby." Bo had learned her lesson early on in the evening and replied, "Yes, Mistress." Jordan took one more look at the beautiful woman before her and then turned toward the door. "Have a good evening, Bo." She shut the door behind her and leaned back against it. She was feeling so many things right now, and none of them were helpful to her. She took a deep breath and walked down the hallway to her dressing room.

xxx

Bo got dressed and headed out to the lobby to meet Tamsin. She really hadn't wanted to come here tonight, but it had turned out to be a very interesting experience. Although it wasn't something she was going to tell her friend, Bo had already decided to come back and see Mistress Jordan again. She deserved to have a little fun this summer, just like everyone else.

Tamsin, however, looked like she might have gotten in over her head. She walked awkwardly back to the car with Bo, one hand holding her back. "So... That was... Fun..." She looked at the brunette who had a small smile on her face. Tamsin was pretty sure she was never returning to the House of Pain. Ever.

xxx

Walking toward the front door, the blonde heard a familiar voice. "Lauren! Hey!" She turned around and walked quickly over to the woman at the table near the door. "Didn't I ask you not to come here? I told you I don't like people to visit me at work. And don't call me Lauren here. It's Jordan, remember?" The anger in her face was evident, and the woman in front of her had definitely gotten the point. "I'm sorry, babe. I just thought we could grab dinner when you got off work. I thought I would surprise you. I didn't know you would be this upset." She rose from the chair and grabbed her purse. "I'll just see you tomorrow or something."

Lauren squeezed her eyes closed. It wasn't Nadia's fault she had so much on her mind. "No, I'm sorry. Let's go have dinner." She placed a kiss on the woman's temple. Nadia grabbed her hand as they walked to the door. "How was the crowd tonight? Did you make lots of tips on your tables?" She didn't see the flash in Lauren's eyes as they made their way through the parking lot. "Uhm, yeah. It was super busy." Her thoughts went back to the brunette who had been her last client. She closed her eyes briefly to clear her head and then looked up at her girlfriend. "Where would you like to eat?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I'm overwhelmed by how many of you have already followed and favorited this story! Thank you so much for reading! :) Hope you enjoy this next installment...**

 **Lauren, Bo, and all other Lost Girl characters belong to the incredible people over at Prodigy Pictures. I just borrowed them for a bit.**

 **XXX**

It had been a long couple of weeks. Bo was spending her summer writing a paper regarding the effects of sleep deprivation on cognitive thinking. She had been doing research in her spare time for months, and now that she had all the time in the world to write, she was having trouble. The first half of the summer had been fine. She had gotten three quarters of the paper written in a little over a month, but this last week or so, Bo was having trouble keeping her focus on the work.

After she had made her little trip to the House of Pain, Bo had felt some relief. She had pleasured herself twice that night before the intense feeling of arousal had finally dissipated. Never in a million years had she imagined that a woman could get her off without even touching her. Maybe what she needed to clear her head was a little sexual release. For now, she would have to take care of that herself.

Bo took a drink of her wine and laid down on the couch. She was grateful she had stayed comfy today, so her wardrobe consisted of baggy sweats and a tank top. She slid one hand up underneath the fabric to cup her breast and tease her nipple. Working first one side, then the other, Bo was soon feeling the throbbing between her legs making itself known. Her other hand slid down over her taut stomach and under the waistband of her pants. She slid her panties down out of the way and let her fingers explore the wet folds for a moment. Making small circles around her clit, she pinched the nipple she was holding and let the sensation sink in. Bo had learned a couple of new tricks with Mistress Jordan. It's not the level of pain that she inflicted on Bo's body, but it takes her mind back to that night. Slowly, she slides her fingers inside herself and starts thrusting them in and out.

As she gets closer to her climax, Bo's actions start to become more erratic. She is pumping her fingers quickly, her palm making contact with her clit each time she thrusts her hips. The hand not in her pants is squeezing her breasts and causing pleasurable jolts to shoot straight to her pulsing center. The brunette lets out a groan as she feels the coil of arousal tightening within her. After a few more thrusts making contact with her clit, Bo emits a cry of pleasure as she tumbles over the edge into ecstasy. The orgasm is pretty intense for one brought on by her own hand, but it's been months since Bo has taken care of her frustration. Her little trip with Tamsin awakened desires that she had pushed down for so long, she thought they might be gone. It's good to know she's still got something in the tank.

As Bo laid on the couch contemplating getting back to writing her paper, her mind drifted back to the hot blonde mistress from a couple of weeks ago. That sure had been an interesting night. She decided in that moment to make a return visit to the dungeon. She was careful to put her writing away so she didn't misplace anything important. After running through the shower, she did her hair and makeup and put on one of her favorite outfits. The tight black jeans hugged her curves in such a way that the women always watched when she walked away. She paired the jeans with an old concert tee that had been cut in many places and hung off one shoulder. Bo didn't get to wear this much because she dressed up more when they went out somewhere, but what did it matter tonight? She was going to be naked soon anyway. She smiled at the sensation that flowed through her body at the thought. Looking at the clock, she grabbed her keys and headed out to the car.

XXX

Lauren was having a rough night. Her first client of the night had been a woman who clearly had a crush on her. The woman had come in twice a week for the last month. And as much as Lauren enjoyed the money, she wasn't sure she wanted to have anything to do with the woman any longer. The attention from her was becoming just a little too much. Her second client had been a man. Now there's nothing wrong with men, but Lauren doesn't take male clients. The usual bartender knows that and schedules accordingly. This new guy hasn't figured out how everything works yet. So when Lauren walked in the room expecting a woman named Sandy, she had seen a middle aged, very much naked man laying on the bed. She had quickly excused herself to find someone else to take him. That resulted in her losing an entire session's pay, but at least she had time to read her book for a little while.

Hearing a knock on the door, Lauren tightened her robe and opened it slightly. It was Polly, the new runner. "Hey Jordan. I have a client for you. She's a repeat, and she is smokin hot! I'll send her in." As she started to walk away, she spun back around with a grin on her face. "Sorry! I almost forgot the card!" She handed it to Lauren and headed back to the front, leaving the blonde alone in her dressing room. She flipped the card around in her hand and hoped she would see something better than the last card. The smile was instantaneous as she read out loud, "Bo Dennis."

XXX

Bo was surprised to find that she was still a little nervous this time around. She assumed that since she knew what to expect, it would be different. Maybe it was because she was going to see the blonde again. Last night, the Mistress had been in her dream. It wasn't a sexual dream or anything, so Bo hadn't read too much into it. But now she wondered if her brain was trying to tell her something. It's too late to back out now, she thought to herself. She sat on the edge of the bed and waited for the Mistress.

When Lauren walked into the room, she noticed that Bo was playing with her hands nervously. She smiled and straightened her back with confidence. "You're back." It was a statement, not a question. Lauren watched as the brunette's eyes took in all of the leather she was wearing, silently patting herself on the back for having worn this outfit today. Bo took a breath and closed her eyes briefly to stop focusing on the woman's body. "I am. I thought... uhm... I guess it's my end of summer treat to myself." The blonde's hands were already on her riding crop, and it was causing Bo to forget her words. She couldn't stop thinking of the pleasure it had brought her the last time she had been here.

"So, what are you looking for tonight? Since you're still dressed, I'm wondering if you want something different this time." Lauren had to agree with Polly. This woman definitely was smoking hot. Although, if she was being honest with herself, she rather enjoyed seeing the brunette out of her clothes. She tried to stop her eyes from wandering too much as she waited for Bo's answer.

Bo thought about it for a moment before answering. "I don't really know what I want. I kind of came here on a whim. I guess the same as last time is fine." She could see a different kind of look in the mistress' eyes. "Uhm... Or whatever you want to do is fine. Should I just get undressed now?" She shifted nervously on the edge of the bed. Lauren walked purposefully over to the bed and sat down next to Bo. When she spoke, it was definitely an order and not a request. "Get up. I want you to undress, but slowly. Right there."

Bo gulped. She hadn't been expecting this. Was she supposed to seduce the blonde? Because her game could use a little work right now, to be honest. She hadn't really tried to be overly sexy since the breakup. Taking a couple steps out in front of the bed, Bo turned to face the mistress and slowly pulled her t-shirt up over her head. She dropped it on the chair next to the door and reached to unbutton her jeans. Now she kind of regretted wearing the tight pair, but what can you do? She placed the jeans on the chair with her shirt and turned back around. Normally, Bo was the confident one in a relationship. She never had any worries about being naked with someone. However, she wasn't normally with women who were going to physically hurt her. On purpose.

Lauren took in the sight before her. Bo had gone with a black, lacy set of matching underwear. As she stood in front of the mistress, Lauren could already see her nipples straining against the fabric. Her lips twisted into a smile as she rose from the bed and walked over to her counter. This was going to be quite the fun evening.

XXX

As she left the club, Bo was acutely aware of all of the sore places on her body. But it had been so worth it. She had experienced many of the same things as the last visit, along with a few new ones. Embarrassingly enough, she had climaxed from all of the sensations before the mistress even focused on her naughty bits. Bo normally had some endurance when it came to having sex. She wasn't used to coming prematurely. However, she had also never been whipped. Or spanked. Or blindfolded. Her body simply wasn't used to the sensory overload it was faced with. She had gotten what she wanted from the evening though, and now it was time to go home and take a warm bath. She needed to relax. After all, this was her last weekend of the summer.

XXX

"Lauren, we need to talk." Nadia was playing with the spaghetti on her fork rather than eating it. The blonde had known that something was up last night, but she had gotten into the shower and gone to bed instead. Nadia had been upset since the night she had come to the club. After Lauren had snapped at her so quickly, she had been skeptical about what was really going on. The last few days she asked around a little bit about it and found out what kind of services the establishment actually offered. She had gone in on Thursday since she knew Lauren was off. When she saw her girlfriend's face in the portfolio, she had nearly had a meltdown right there in the club.

"I want you to quit your job." Lauren took a drink and looked at the woman in front of her. She wondered where this was coming from and why. "I'm not quitting my job, Nadia. I make good money there. Also, I have to be able to pay for my apartment, my phone bill, gas for my car… Where do you want me to get the money for that if I don't work?" She was trying not to get angry, but she really didn't enjoy being told what to do.

Nadia stared at the blonde, deciding how far she wanted to push things. The fact of the matter was, she wasn't going to date someone in Lauren's line of work. She just had to figure out the compromise. "Move in with me." Lauren stopped chewing her bread as the words registered. She watched as Nadia realized she was shocked by the statement. "I'm serious. You could move in with me. Then you wouldn't have to pay for that expensive apartment. You could just cover the other bills, and I could help out with those while you look for a new job. What do you think?" Lauren would have to choose her next words very carefully if she wanted to save this relationship. Nadia was sensitive about a lot of things, and Lauren had learned how to ease into things over the last couple of months. She just didn't have a lot of patience to censor herself right at the moment.

"Are you out of your mind?" If she hadn't been so angry, she would have noticed the blush spreading up Nadia's neck. Clearly, that was not the correct thing to say. "We've only been dating for like two months. I'm not moving in with you yet. Also, I don't appreciate you telling me what to do for a living. I'm 23 years old, Nadia! I can make my own decisions. If I want to keep waiting tables, I will. You can't make me quit my job." She took another bite of her dinner, not caring that Nadia was now furious.

"Seriously? You're still pretending that you wait tables? I know what you do, Lauren. I went to the club. You're a fucking hooker. People can come in and order you from a book! Do you get how upsetting that might be to your GIRLFRIEND?!" She knew that yelling wasn't really the way to get through to Lauren, but she couldn't control her emotions right now. "I can't do this anymore. If you won't quit the job, then I can't be with you. It's no wonder we barely ever have sex. You're getting plenty at work!"

Nadia slammed her hand on the table, her rage having nowhere to go. "What's it gonna be, Lauren? Me or the job? Because now that I know what you are…" She sniffled, hating that she cried when she got too mad. "Can't you just do something else?"

Lauren had watched the outburst with her hands folded on the table. Sometimes when she got angry, her dominant side stepped forward and wanted to take control. She didn't want to hurt Nadia. She had just checked out. The woman had pushed things too far this time. "You can't force me to quit my job. Also, I'm not a hooker. I don't have sex with the clients. I'm a Mistress. It's different." Nadia scoffed at the response. "A mistress? Like you help married people have some action on the side? That's not any better."

"I'm a dominatrix, Nadia. I tie women up and humiliate them. And they pay me very well for it. We don't have sex. There is no kissing, intimate touching, nothing. You don't need to be so worried about it." Lauren watched Nadia's face as she talked, and she was pretty sure that this answer wasn't going to go over any better. Nadia remained silent for a few moments, thinking about what she wanted to say. "I'm not ok with that either. It's disgusting, Lauren. All of those people probably go home and think about you while they jerk off. I don't want people doing that and thinking about MY girlfriend! Is that too much to ask of you?!" Lauren couldn't help but correct her, even if it didn't help. "I only service women. It's not…"

"Does that make it better? You think women don't do it too?! You're so fucked up, Lauren. You're so calm about it, like this isn't tearing me apart. Like this isn't a big fucking deal. You know what? You should just go…" She slumped into her chair and covered her face with her hands. Tonight had not gone according to plan. She looked up to see Lauren picking up her purse from the couch. "I hope it's worth it to you. No woman will ever be ok with what you do for a living. They may think it's hot when they're at the club with you, but you'll never find someone who will date you. Who will love you. Think about that at night when you're lying in bed alone."

Lauren took a deep breath and nodded at the crying woman in front of her. "I'm sorry that I lied about my job, Nadia, but if you can't accept who I am, then we're better off apart. I'll see you around." She ducked under the wine glass Nadia had thrown and walked out the door.

 **XXX**

 **Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed the chapter and have a few minutes, please leave a review. They mean the world. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all of the love on this story already! I hope you all continue to enjoy it!**

 **Lauren, Bo, and all other Lost Girl characters belong to the incredible people over at Prodigy Pictures. I just borrowed them for a bit.**

 **XXX**

 _One week later_

The first day of class was always such an easy day for Bo. She got to introduce herself, go over the syllabus, and then go over the schedule for the semester. After teaching for several years now, she had figured out the schedule that worked for her. Their first assignments would be due by the end of the first week, so she would start grading then. In the meantime, she had her lectures prepped and ready to go. She had the readings laid out for the students. Bo Dennis was prepared for anything this class could throw at her.

"Good morning, class. My name is Professor Dennis. This is PSYCH 100, Introduction to Psychology. I know that many of you are taking this as a requirement for your general studies credits, but I hope that you will at least try to enjoy the material. The human brain is a fascinating subject." She smiled at the students, gauging how many of them might actually be interested in the course. Picking up the stack of papers on her desk, Bo turned back to the students. "This is the syllabus for the semester. It goes over what to expect on the grading scale, the academic policy… You've seen them before." She laughed with the students, knowing that they knew exactly what they were receiving.

Just then, the door to the lecture hall opened. The secretary for the dean walked in, followed by a student wearing a thin hoodie. "I'm sorry to bother you, Professor Dennis. This is your TA for the semester, Lauren Lewis. She was just assigned this morning." She heard the girl laugh softly. "Professor Dennis?" She lowered the hood and looked up to meet Bo's eyes. Immediately, Bo felt her face flush and she dropped the stack of papers on the floor.

How was this happening? There was no doubt in her mind that the student standing in front of her was Mistress Jordan. Bo closed her eyes briefly and bent down to pick up the mess of papers lying all over the floor. The secretary let out a small laugh and walked out the door, shutting it behind her. Suddenly Bo felt the weight of all the eyes on her at this moment. "Uhm… Lauren, right?" The blonde nodded, a knowing smile on her face. Bo cleared her throat and grabbed the last couple of papers, tapping the stack neatly on the corner of her desk. "Could you please pass these out to the class?"

Lauren slid the backpack off her shoulders and reached over to take the paperwork from the professor. She made sure that their hands touched slightly before pulling away. "Yes ma'am." She winked at Bo before turning around and heading for the first row of students. Bo looked at her copy of the syllabus and started going over it with the class as Lauren walked back down from the top of the stairs. Every time their eyes met, Bo felt a stirring in her stomach that she wasn't used to having at work. This was not the time or the place.

Lauren had noticed immediately the effect that she was having on Bo. It was probably just the fact that she knew the woman's secret. People tended to not want others to know they had visited the club. She wasn't going to tell anyone, but she was going to enjoy watching the professor squirm in class. Reaching the front of Bo's desk, Lauren grabbed her backpack and walked over to a seat in the front row. From this side of the room, she could observe Bo easily while still getting her other coursework done. This was going to be a fun semester.

Class moved very quickly, thankfully. Bo hadn't been nervous while teaching in a long time. She focused on the class and answered any questions they had, attempting to distract herself from the woman sitting off to her right. Every time she had glanced in that direction, Lauren had been looking right at her. Bo was definitely going to have to find a way to deal with the blonde. "Alright class. I'll see you all on Wednesday." She fidgeted with the papers remaining on her desk as all of the students got up to leave. "Lauren? A word, please?"

Lauren slid her notebook into her backpack and strolled over to the desk and sat down on the corner. "What can I do for you, Professor Dennis?" Her sultry voice took Bo by surprise. She cleared her throat and looked up to see Lauren's gazing at her intently. It would be so easy to get lost in those bright amber eyes. This woman was going to be trouble for Bo. "I don't believe I've had you in any of my other classes. Are you a Psych major?" She wanted to know if there was a specific reason Lauren was in her classroom. Maybe someone had found out about her extracurricular activities and was going to expose her. Of course, that would expose Lauren as well. Provided she was actually a student here.

"No. I'm a graduate student studying art history. I know it seems weird to be the TA for a psychology class, but you were the only one that hadn't been filled already. I just applied for the position yesterday." She noticed Bo's eyebrow raise and figured she should address the elephant in the room. "Look. I just broke up with my girlfriend. I wanted something to fill some extra time. I figured being a teaching assistant would look good on my resume later." She offered a small smile to the professor. "I'm not going to tell anyone that I know you. Don't worry. I can be very discrete." She winked at Bo as she stood up. "Are we good here?"

Bo nodded, against that nagging feeling in her stomach. "We're good. I'll see you in class on Wednesday." She watched the blonde walk toward the door and tried not to notice the sway in her hips and the way her jeans fit just right. Lauren turned around just before she left the room and caught Bo's eyes wandering. She smiled knowingly and made a note of the blush creeping up Bo's cheeks. Maybe there was more going on there than Lauren thought.

XXX

 _Almost two months later_

"Ok everyone, don't forget! Midterms are next week. I gave you the study guide, so there's no reason to be unprepared. Have a good weekend!" Bo dismissed the class and sat down in her chair. She started rubbing her temples without even noticing it. The last few weeks had been rough. She had been reading papers in all of her free time. It was a good thing she had Lauren to help out grading other assignments or she might have lost her mind already.

A soft pair of hands slid over Bo's shoulder blades and up to her neck. She immediately tensed. Lauren's soft breath on her ear sent a shiver down her spine that felt way more enjoyable than the professor thought it should. "Just relax. I'll help you get rid of that headache." Lauren's thumbs started making small but firm circles on Bo's neck, working her way from the base of her neck all the way to her hairline. Bo tried to breathe deeply and focus on anything other than the fingers currently working their magic on her skin. When she felt Lauren's fingers tangle in her hair, she pulled away and turned her chair toward the blonde. Clearing her throat to hide the effect the massage was having on her, Bo closed her eyes briefly. "Thank you. I have some Tylenol in my bag. I'm sure it'll loosen up." She saw the smile on Lauren's face and couldn't help but smile back at her.

"You know, Professor… They say that having an orgasm can help get rid of a headache…"

Bo looked around the room quickly, even though she knew the next hour was free. "I'll, uhm, take that into consideration. Thanks for the advice." She picked up her bag and stood up. Lauren was amused by how nervous the teacher still got around her. It was very clear to her that Bo had a crush, but she didn't know how serious it was. Plus, Bo didn't seem like the type of teacher that would date a student. Then again, Lauren wasn't actually her student. She smiled and picked up her backpack from the floor. "You know, you could always come down to the club this weekend. I'm working tonight until midnight. I could help loosen you up." The blush was all over Bo's face almost immediately. She smiled at the blonde in an attempt to hide it, but it was far too late for that.

"I don't think that's the best idea. Thank you for the offer though." Bo was trying so hard to keep her composure around Lauren. She wasn't sure what the rule was about dating her TA, but she wasn't going to risk her career for the woman. The pair had been flirting incessantly for the last two months. It started out kind of slowly, but damn it, Lauren is sexy as hell. And she knows it. Once the blonde figured out that Bo had a crush on her, she had started wearing shirts that showed more skin. Every time she took papers from Bo, she made sure her hand lingered on Bo's skin. On every occasion she could find, Lauren would lean over the professor's desk to ask a question, causing her loose fitting shirts to give Bo a very pleasant view. But her favorite thing to do was to take off her aviators as she walked into the classroom and hang them from her shirt. It almost always caught Bo's eye, and Lauren caught her blushing as she looked at her cleavage on many occasions.

Bo longed to know what the woman's skin tasted like. Lauren would often pull her hair to one side while she was working on something to expose her neck. Bo would look at Lauren's neck and imagine what it might feel like to run her tongue down the length of it, placing kisses on her exposed collarbone. If she locked the door, she could have Lauren right here on her desk. That thought entered her mind every time Lauren sat on the edge of it to chat with Bo after class. They actually talked about quite a few things. What Lauren was planning to do with her degree. What kind of music they liked. They had many more things in common than Bo would have guessed.

Today had been one of those days where Lauren had her neck on display for Bo. The class was taking a pop quiz, and Bo couldn't help but glance over at the blonde to her right. Lauren had been looking right at the professor. She was biting her lip in what Bo thought might be the sexiest way possible. Bo had looked away immediately, trying to focus on anything but the woman who was invading her every thought. The headache wasn't bad, but it had come from putting so much energy into not looking in that direction. Lauren hadn't exactly helped with her massage, and now Bo was feeling more than a little sexual frustration. There was no way she was going back to the club though.

XXX

Sundays were relaxing for Bo. She got all of her laundry done and did the grocery shopping for the week. In her down time, she normally graded assignments and worked on what her classes would be going over in the next week or two. Because midterms were next week, Bo had pretty much everything caught up. The papers had all been graded, and she had already written the exam and gone over it twice. Since she had a TA this semester, she hadn't spent as much time grading assignments. Lauren was able to help out with some of that. As soon as her mind drifted to Lauren, Bo distracted herself. This time, she went for a run. The three miles went by quickly, but it did wonders for Bo's mind. She came home feeling more clear headed and physically spent, which felt good.

Standing under the steamy water of her shower, Bo felt herself relaxing for the most part. She decided to release a little bit of sexual frustration while she was at it. Leaning against the shower wall, Bo let her hand settle on her breast, pinching her nipple and sending a sharp spark of arousal to her core. She focused on the sensation and let her other hand sink into her already soaking folds. Bo wasn't always big on fantasizing, but she formed a picture in her mind as she started thrusting a finger inside herself. There was a woman running her hands along Bo's body. She imagined the hands on her breasts, then traveling down to where she needed them most. Giving in to the fantasy, she picked up the pace with her hand, her palm making contact with her clit at each thrust. Bo felt the orgasm closing in on her. She allowed herself to go back into the fantasy, picturing the soft body against hers. Legs tangled together, hips thrusting in rhythm. Her mind wandered up along the woman's toned back and over her strong shoulders. She could see the muscles flexing as her arm moved, thrusting into her. Bo had completely lost control of the illusion at this point. She was immersed in the fantasy. She could almost feel the woman's lips on her neck, placing kisses along her jaw and down to her collarbone. The picture came into focus for Bo just as her orgasm crashed over her like a wave. The blonde hair tickling her cheek as the woman rose up to capture her mouth. Looking into those amber eyes she would now recognize anywhere. "Oh god! Lauren!" Bo's hand stilled immediately, but she was already shuddering as the orgasm overtook her.

Bo tried to wrap her head around what just happened as she let the water rush over her body. She had just thought about a student while she got herself off. This wasn't who she was. She had lines that she didn't cross. But then again, Lauren wasn't actually her student. Everything with that woman was so confusing, and Bo just didn't know what to do. She decided to just try and forget about what had happened in the shower. Surely she could get over that.

She just didn't know what would happen when she saw Lauren in class tomorrow morning.

 **XXX**

 **Oh no! What happens tomorrow?! You'll have to tune in next time to see. :) If you have a few minutes, please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for all of the words of encouragement! I'm just glad you guys are enjoying this story. I'm sure having fun writing it. :)**

 **Lauren, Bo, and all other Lost Girl characters belong to the incredible people over at Prodigy Pictures. I just borrowed them for a bit.**

 **XXX**

Bo got to the classroom early to prepare herself for class. What she really needed to prepare for was seeing Lauren. She was trying to forget about last night, but she had dreamt of Lauren once she had finally fallen asleep. It's like the blonde had invaded every part of her brain. Bo hadn't felt like this about someone in quite a while, and they weren't even seeing each other. She just needed to clear her head. Taking a drink of her coffee, she turned toward the door when she heard it open.

Lauren had stepped up her game this morning. The low-cut white tank top gives Bo a view of much of the skin she's been dreaming of touching. She's wearing a pendant that hangs just above the swell of her breasts, as if Bo needed something to draw her eyes there. Lauren has chosen a pair of tight black jeans and a pair of high-heeled boots to complete her look. She's got a leather jacket hanging over her arm, but it's clear that she wanted Bo to get the whole view when she entered the room. She smiles at the flustered look on Bo's face. The brunette didn't even try to hide the fact that she was ogling Lauren's body. Her eyes roam freely, and Lauren notices that Bo licks her bottom lip before looking away.

Bo looked at the graded quizzes on her desk and wished she had something to keep her busy for the next few minutes before the class arrived. "Good morning, Miss Lewis." She glanced up as Lauren passed in front of her desk to get to the seat she usually occupied. Their eyes connected, and Bo felt her skin flush immediately. This was not going well.

Setting her bag down on her chair, Lauren sauntered back over to Bo's desk. She watched as Bo's eyes flicked back and forth from her body to the desk in front of her. Something was clearly bothering the professor. "Good morning yourself. Did you have a good weekend?" Lauren sat down casually on the corner of the desk and watched as Bo backed her chair away a little bit further than normal. Bo cleared her throat as she thought about her weekend. "Uhm... Yeah. It was good. Relaxing. How about you?" She tightened her grip on the coffee cup she held in her lap.

Lauren fiddled with a ring she was wearing to avoid eye contact with Bo. After a brief pause, she spoke up. "You know. Pretty great. This girl I've been kind of seeing broke up with me. So that's fun..." Bo wasn't sure if she was jealous that Lauren had been seeing someone or if she was glad that they broke up. Her feelings were so damn confusing today. "I'm sorry to hear that. I didn't know that you had a girlfriend. I mean, I see you with girls around campus, but I didn't know... I'm going to shut up now." Bo chuckled at the look on Lauren's face. Clearly she was amused by Bo's lack of social skills this morning. "It's ok. I didn't exactly tell you. She goes to a different school. I think I'm just going to take a break from the whole dating thing. It's always the same anyway." The sad look on Lauren's face pained Bo's heart. She deserved so much better than what she was feeling right now. "What do you mean, it's always the same? They always break up with you? I don't know why they would. I mean, look at you. You're incredible."

Bo stopped talking immediately and looked down at her hands. She had not meant to say that out loud. Stupid brain. Lauren smiled at Bo's boldness. This was a side of the teacher that she had only gotten small glimpses of. She hoped to someday see a lot more of it. "Thanks. I don't know though. They always end things when they find out what I do on the weekends. If I'm up front about it with someone that I actually like, they don't even give me a chance. The thing is, I like what I do. It's fun, at least for right now. Maybe someday I'll want to quit. Who knows. But when a girlfriend tells me to quit my job, it usuallly ends up in a fight. I don't like being told what to do. That's more of my kind of thing." She smiled as she said the last part, watching Bo's reaction. She was not disappointed by the brunette's face. "That's why I'm just going to take a break. Stop dating stupid college girls who just want to change me. No more." Lauren looked up to meet Bo's eyes. "Maybe I could be persuaded to change my mind though. For the right woman." The meaning in her statement was very clear. Bo swallowed hard and thought about her response.

Just then the door opened, and several students entered the lecture hall. They were chattering on about something that was apparently quite funny. As more students started coming in for class, Bo turned back to where Lauren had been sitting. The blonde was now in her seat, pulling a notebook out of her bag. Bo hadn't even noticed her getting up from the desk. Lauren offered a small, almost sad, smile to the professor and then looked away. Bo took a deep breath and tried to process their conversation before she had to start class.

"That was a great review, everybody. The exam is on Wednesday. It's going to take you most of the period, so don't be late!" Bo had thrown herself into the study session hoping for a distraction, but she still found herself looking at the blonde more than she intended to. It was like her eyes were drawn to the woman. She had hoped that maybe Lauren hadn't noticed, but judging by the look on her face, she had definitely picked up on it.

Lauren threw her bag over one shoulder, grabbed her jacket, and strolled past Bo's desk just as the brunette sat down. "You know Professor, you shouldn't stare." She offered a knowing smile and continued on toward the door. Bo's words stopped her in her tracks. "Well then you shouldn't look like that." Bo bit her lip and pulled her eyes up from Lauren's ass as she spun around. The blonde was speechless for the first time since they had met. She knew exactly what the professor had been looking at. Bo winked at Lauren and turned back to her desk. It took all of her self-control to not look back up at the blonde. "I'll see you on Wednesday." Lauren smiled discreetly and walked out of the classroom.

XXX

Bo had spent the last two days thinking about her beautiful assistant. If she was being honest with herself, she had been thinking about her a lot more than she meant to over the past few months. After looking (very quietly) into the university's guidelines, she discovered that she wouldn't get in trouble for dating Lauren since she wasn't a student in any of her classes. Once she read that, it's like a certain part of her brain was able to fantasize freely. Bo had been dreaming about the blonde this morning as she woke up. It was clear, in the dream, that the pair was dating. It had been a more comfortable feeling than Bo would have anticipated, and it had gotten her mind spinning as soon as she was awake. She thought about Lauren as she was getting ready for work, trying to decide what she was going to do about the feelings she'd been having. Bo hadn't been on a date in a long time, but Lauren made her want to try again. She decided that once she came up with an idea for a fun evening, she would suck it up and ask the woman out.

Walking into her classroom, Bo had a smile on her face. She sat her coffee down on the desk and slid her jacket off her shoulders. As she put her bag down next to her desk, Lauren walked into the room. The blonde looked slightly flustered and seemed like she was in a hurry. Bo tried to make eye contact as she made her way across the room, but Lauren's eyes were avoiding her. Bo took a step from her desk toward Lauren, reaching her hand out to land on the blonde's arm. "Lauren, are you ok? You look upset..."

Lauren turned toward Bo, her eyes looking at the spot where their skin met. "I'm good. Just wanted to make sure I was on time. That's all." When her eyes met Bo's, the professor could tell there was more to the story. She decided not to push the issue and let Lauren go sit down. Maybe after class she would be able to talk about it.

The class period went by relatively quickly. The room was very quiet as the students took their exam. Bo noticed that Lauren was studying a notebook, probably for an exam of her own this week. She watched the serious look on the blonde's face and wondered why she looked so troubled. At one point, Lauren looked up and met Bo's gaze. Their eyes remained locked for several seconds before Lauren went back to her notebook. The students started leaving one or two at a time as they finished up their exams. Before long, the room had emptied out. Bo stacked up the exams and put them in her bag. She heard Lauren packing up her bag to leave. If she was going to try to talk to her, now would be the time to do so.

"Hey Lauren. You look like you're studying hard. How are your midterms going?" She leaned back against her desk, placing her hands on either side of her hips. She watched Lauren's eyes travel down her body and tried to swallow down the feelings of desire that were rising. Bo genuinely cared for Lauren's well-being, and she wanted to show Lauren that she could be a friend to her.

"They're good. I just have one more tomorrow morning." She walked toward Bo, setting her bag on the floor next to her desk. Lauren had been thinking about her situation with Bo during class and finally made a decision. The professor had been inhabiting her dreams for the last several weeks. She was having trouble concentrating on other things because her mind kept drifting to Bo. She was distracted at work, trying to focus on the woman in front of her, but always wishing it was the brunette instead. When their eyes had met halfway through class, Lauren had made a decision. She was going to stop waiting and start acting.

Lauren stepped into Bo's personal space and traced a finger along the light scarf she was wearing. She heard Bo's breath hitch at the contact and smiled slightly. "Lauren, what's..." Her words were cut off by Lauren's lips crashing into her own. It took only a moment to respond to the kiss, her hands moving to hold the blonde's hips. Bo's entire body was humming with excitement. She moved to deepen the kiss, but Lauren pulled away quickly. "Sorry. I just..." She raised her hand to her lips before reaching down to grab her bag. "I have to go."

"Lauren, wait!" Bo was feeling a conflicting array of emotions. Was Lauren upset that they had kissed? She had initiated it, so Bo assumed that she had wanted to do it. Maybe she didn't feel anything. Bo had certainly felt a connection, but that didn't mean Lauren had felt the same. "Can we talk about this? Please?" Lauren was already moving toward the door. "I have to get to my class. Uhm... I'll try to make it by during your office hours." Bo didn't know if she believed that, but she had to just take Lauren's word for now. "Ok. I hope to see you this afternoon."

Once Lauren was safely outside the classroom, she leaned back against the wall and took a deep breath. The intensely sexual dream she had about Bo this morning made her decide to just sleep with her and get it out of her system. From the flirting going on in class, she assumed that Bo would be up for it too. However, when she had kissed the professor, Lauren was overwhelmed by the emotion she felt. There was a clear connection between them that she had definitely not expected. But Bo was a successful professor at a reputable college. Lauren was a student with a sketchy job. She would be lucky if Bo even wanted to sleep with her. At this point, she would take whatever she could get from the beautiful brunette.

XXX

This had been the longest day ever for Bo. It was a good thing she was giving exams today because she wouldn't have been able to teach her classes a damn thing. Her mind kept going back to that kiss... The way Lauren's lips felt on hers. The tingle it sent down her spine. How intoxicating Lauren smelled when she was that close to her. Nothing she had tried at any point in the day had kept her mind off Lauren for more than a half an hour. She really hoped to see the blonde coming through her office door.

However, she'd been sitting in her office for an hour and a half with no sign of Lauren showing up. At 5:00, she was going to get her bag and leave, no matter what. Staring at the clock, she watched the hand moving closer and closer with a feeling of dread. What did it mean that Lauren hadn't shown up?

Taking a deep breath, Bo started putting half graded exams into her bag to take home. She hadn't been focused enough to grade them in her office. Her eyes had flicked to the door every time she saw even a shadow moving. It was kind of pathetic if she was being honest with herself. Tonight she was going to give herself a pep talk and remind herself that she is a strong, confident woman. Lauren should be so lucky to get a kiss from her.

With three minutes to spare, Lauren knocked softly on the door and walked in. She hadn't meant to kiss Bo after class. Well, she had wanted to kiss her, obviously. She had wanted to kiss Bo since the first time she had walked through the door at the club. She just hadn't meant to ACTUALLY kiss her today. And in her classroom where students could have seen them. What if she got Bo fired? Lauren knew she should have showed some restraint.

"Hey Professor." Lauren smiled shyly and shut the door behind her. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to sit in the empty chair. "Look, about earlier..." She took a deep breath and tried to phrase her words the way she wanted. "I shouldn't have done that in your classroom. Anyone could have walked in, and you would probably get in trouble. Even though I'm the one that started it. I'm sorry that I put you in that position." Lauren was fiddling with her hands. It was the most nervous Bo had ever seen the woman. She had been confident this morning, so Bo wondered what had changed.

"So you're sorry that you kissed me? Or just sorry that you chose to do it in my classroom?" Bo closed her eyes briefly to stop herself from looking at Lauren's lips. She wasn't really helping matters by thinking about being pinned to her desk. "Because I'm not sorry that you kissed me. Not at all." She opened her eyes to meet Lauren's gaze. "Although I didn't picture it happening in my classroom. That was ballsy." She smiled at Lauren and tried to stop her hands from shaking. As much as she was trying to show confidence, Bo was incredibly nervous. It had been a long time since she had been romantic with someone. It felt like she was very out of practice, but she really wanted to see if there was something there with Lauren.

Lauren laughed at Bo's comment and appeared to get a little bit of her swagger back. "Well, when I want something, I go get it." She licked her lips subconsciously and rose to approach Bo's desk. Settling on the edge of it next to where Bo's chair was pulled out, Lauren maintained eye contact with the brunette. "So what happens now? Do you want to come to my place? Or would you prefer that I come to yours?"

The look on Bo's face told Lauren that she was confused about her intentions. "Oh... So you just want us to go home and sleep together? How could I not have seen that? I feel so dumb..." Bo rose from her chair and started to walk away from the blonde. Now it was Lauren's turn to be confused. "I'm sorry. I guess I misread things. I thought that you were into me. When you kissed me back, I guess I assumed that you wanted it too. I'll just go now."

Before she could stand up, Bo stepped in front of her. She stood between Lauren's legs, so close that she could smell the perfume that adorned the blonde's neck. "I'm not very good at this, Lauren. I have a lot of baggage, and it tends to make me misread things. Let me try to make things a little bit clearer." Bo took a deep breath and spoke from the heart, telling Lauren the things she had only recently admitted to herself. "I am into you, Lauren. I'm very much into you, since pretty much the first time I saw you. I can barely teach class some days because I find it so hard to keep my eyes off of you." She placed her hands on the outside of Lauren's thighs, taking in the warmth of her body. "You've invaded my thoughts, my dreams... I want you so much, Lauren. But I want all of you, not just one part. I can't just sleep with you and then carry on. That's not enough for me."

Lauren had been listening quietly to Bo's confession, trying to make sense of what she was saying. She couldn't be serious about wanting to date her. No one wanted to date her once they knew the truth about her. She laughed softly as she looked into Bo's eyes. She saw nothing but sincerity there. "So... You want to be my girlfriend? That's why you don't want to sleep with me?" Her hands slid onto Bo's hips, pulling her just the tiniest bit closer. Bo had a smile on her face that reached all the way to her eyes. "Yes, I do. Is that so hard to believe? Also, I never said that I didn't want to sleep with you... I just want to maybe buy you dinner first." She winked at Lauren. "How about Friday night?"

Here it comes, Lauren thought. "I have to work on Friday night..." She waited for Bo to react, expecting her to back out. "I know you do. But you have to eat sometime. What time do you get off?" Was she serious? "I get off at eleven. We can't have dinner that late." "We can do whatever we want, Lauren. We're both adults. But if you don't want to, we can skip it." Bo started to move her hands, feeling like she was being let down gently, when Lauren placed her hands on top of them. "If you don't mind it being so late, I would love to have dinner with you."

Bo leaned down and gave Lauren a soft kiss. It was going to be so easy to get lost in her kisses. Bo made herself stop before the kiss got any deeper. She subconsciously licked her lips as she pulled away, savoring the moment. "Ok. So I will see you on Friday." She removed her hands from Lauren's thighs and took a small step backward. "Good luck on your midterm tomorrow." Lauren went to grab her bag from the floor. "Thank you, Professor." She smiled at the blush on Bo's cheek, knowing exactly what it did to her when she heard the term from Lauren's mouth. "See you on Friday."

When Lauren closed the door with a smile, Bo thought she would burst from excitement. Today had been a big step, but it had been exhilarating. She was going to have a long wait before Friday night.

XXX

Bo had decided not to tell Tamsin about dating Lauren until they had been out a few times. Tamsin was very protective, and she knew that Lauren's job would be an issue for her. Bo wanted to make sure they had something real before she brought it up. Almost as if she knew something was going on, Tamsin had called at 5:30, just as Bo was getting home.

"What's up, Teach?" Tamsin's little nickname for her always made Bo laugh. "Hey, Tam. Just got home. What are you doing tonight?" "I was thinking about having some tacos at that little place down by the precinct. They're heavenly. Do you want to join me?" Bo looked at the briefcase full of exams and knew that she had a long night of work ahead of her. But she also hadn't seen her best friend in almost three weeks. "Absolutely. It's Lenore's, right? I can meet you there." A margarita sounded fantastic anyway. "Great! I'm off in ten, so I'll see you soon."

When Tamsin got to the restaurant, Bo already had a table in the back and cheese dip on the table. She waved the blonde over to the booth. "Hey! I ordered the margaritas already." Tamsin laughed as she took off her jacket. "You really know how to win a girl over. How have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you forever." They thanked their waitress for the delivery and started sipping on the strongly made drinks.

Bo finally broke the silence. "That's a damn good margarita! I'm doing pretty well. This semester has been so busy. All of my classes are completely full. So every time I assign a paper, it takes me a whole week to grade them all." She laughed and dug back in to the cheese dip. "How are things at the station?" Tamsin took another drink before answering. "Man, this drink is sure hitting the spot today. It's been a long couple of weeks. We've been working on this big sting operation trying to take down one of the largest crime organizations in the area. We've had an officer undercover for a couple of months now, but he hasn't had a whole lot of information for us. Two weeks ago, he made contact with some huge news. We intercepted the shipment and were able to take down the second in command. He's not talking though. They're still working on getting him to give up the leader. I think he just knows what will happen to him if he does. Personally, I don't think he's going to ever talk to us." She took another drink and looked at her friend. "I wouldn't talk either, to be honest."

Over the rest of their dinner, Bo kept the conversation light. She tried to stick to work topics whenever possible to keep Tamsin from asking about her personal life. They hadn't discussed what happened at the club much, and Bo never told Tamsin that she had gone back. Nor had she mentioned to Tamsin that Lauren was her teaching assistant this semester. She just wasn't sure how Tamsin would feel about that information. It would be better to deal with it later, right?

After dinner, the friends shared a hug and a promise to not wait so long to get together. They agreed to get together next week and have taco night again. Bo was happy to see her friend again, but she went home feeling a little bit bad about hiding things from her. She was going to see how things went this weekend with Lauren before she figured out how to tell Tamsin about her.

XXX

Thursday morning, Bo had a free period which she was using to grade exams. She was powering through them, glad that she hadn't put too many essay questions on this one. A knock on her office door broke her concentration. "Come in!" She looked up to see Lauren coming through the door. "Good morning, Lauren." She smiled at the blonde.

Lauren smiled back, but she had a nervous look on her face as well. "Hey, Bo. Do you have a minute?" Bo set her pen down and leaned back in her chair. "For you? I have all the time in the world." Taking a deep breath, Lauren adjusted her bag. "I don't want to have dinner with you tomorrow night. I'm so sorry. I just..." Bo closed her eyes as the words sunk in. She had opened herself up and now Lauren was turning her down.

Lauren paused at Bo's reaction and realized what was going through her head. She dropped her bag to the ground and sat on the corner of Bo's desk in her usual spot. "I don't want our first date to be at midnight after my shift at the club. It doesn't feel right. You deserve something more romantic than that. Will you have breakfast with me on Saturday?" Bo laughed softly. "I thought you changed your mind about me. Of course I will have breakfast with you. Do you want me to pick you up? Or we can meet somewhere?"

Lauren wrote her address on a post it note on Bo's desk. "Pick me up at 9?" Bo nodded. "Sounds perfect." Lauren stood up, grabbed her bag, and started toward the door. "I've gotta get to my midterm. I'll see you tomorrow morning." She smiled brightly at the professor and closed the door behind her. Bo looked at the post it on her desk, a little smiley face drawn next to the address. It seemed that Lauren was just full of surprises. She couldn't wait to see what this weekend would bring.

 **XXX**

 **As always, thanks for reading! If you have a few extra minutes, please leave a review and let me know how you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! Over 100 follows?! You guys are awesome! I'm so glad you all are enjoying this story. I'm having a lot of fun writing it! :)**

 **Lauren, Bo, and all other Lost Girl characters belong to the incredible people over at Prodigy Pictures. I just borrowed them for a bit.**

 **XXX**

Friday morning, Bo took a little bit of extra time getting ready for class. She had on a black pencil skirt with a white blouse and stiletto heels. She had intentionally left several of the buttons undone for Lauren's benefit. Making sure her smoky eye makeup was just right, Bo took a look in the mirror. She looked damn good today, if she said so herself. She blotted her lipstick, grabbed her bag, and strolled out to her car.

When Lauren walked into the classroom twenty minutes before class began, Bo did an internal fist pump. The blonde had stopped in her tracks, only for a moment, but Bo saw her take a deep breath before continuing on. "Good morning, professor. You look extra nice today." Bo smiled at the blonde walking toward her. "Thank you. I'm so glad it's Friday. How's your morning going?"

"It's great now." Lauren dropped her backpack next to her usual spot and made her way back to Bo's desk. She sat down on the edge, her body angled toward Bo's. The brunette stopped writing on the whiteboard and turned toward her desk. Two steps took her to where Lauren was sitting. She stepped between Lauren's legs and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Someday I'm going to fuck you right here on this desk." Lauren felt a flood of arousal from her core at the image of Bo fucking her in the classroom. She closed her eyes briefly as she pictured it.

"Lauren? Are you ok?" Bo looked concerned. Lauren tried to piece together what had just happened. Bo was standing in front of her, but not between her legs. She was still holding the paperwork she'd had in her hands at the board. "I was asking about your midterm yesterday and then you just checked out on me..."

Lauren stuttered around the answer. "Uhm... I'm great. Just daydreaming, I guess." Bo noticed a small blush creeping up the blonde's neck. "It felt like my midterm went well. I should know early next week." Bo sat the paperwork down on her desk and leaned her hip on the edge, trying to maintain her confidence. "I'm excited for this weekend..." Her eyes met Lauren's and she saw a sparkle within them. "Why's that, Professor? You got a hot date?" She winked at Bo with a devilish grin on her face, causing Bo to smile instantaneously. "The hottest. I'm really looking forward to it."

The urge to kiss the blonde, now that she knew how amazing her lips felt, was undeniable. Bo started to take a step forward when the doors opened and students started filing in for class. Lauren had stood up from her perch and was looking at Bo intensely. "Rain check?" She winked and strolled over to her seat, pulling out her notebook and getting comfortable.

It wasn't a very productive period, however. Lauren spent the entire hour watching Bo lecture. The way she gestured with her hands when she was excited about a topic. The way her perfect legs led up to her perfect ass as she walked around the room. The swell of her breasts that Lauren could barely make out as she strolled back in the blonde's direction. She envisioned removing the incredible outfit from Bo to reveal the sexy body she knew was underneath. Lifting her to sit on the edge of the desk so she could taste her excitement. Lauren was so wrapped up in the fantasy that she didn't realize class was over until Bo was standing directly in front of her.

"Miss Lewis... Were you planning to stay after class?" The sultry tone in her voice brought Lauren careening back into the present. "Nope, sorry. I was just..." Bo interrupted her with a smile. "Daydreaming again?" She noticed that the only thing in Lauren's notebook was a very well done drawing of Bo standing in front of the lecture hall. As she started to reach for it, Lauren grabbed the book and her pencils and stuffed them in her bag. She stood up, stepping forward into Bo's personal space. Her eyes flicked around the room, making sure they were alone. "Yes I was." She leaned in to whisper in her ear, "and it was so good..." She placed a soft kiss on Bo's cheek, stepped around her, and started toward the door. "See you tomorrow, Professor Dennis." She winked at the flustered brunette and left for her next class.

XXX

Friday night, Bo was incredibly anxious. She hadn't been on a date in over a year. A year! What if she made a fool of herself? What if Lauren saw the personal side of her and didn't like it? Normally, she would call Tamsin and talk about it until she felt better, but she wasn't ready to tell Tamsin about Lauren. So she decided to distract herself by ordering pizza and watching a horror movie.

She ended up choosing Rob Zombie's remake of Halloween. By the end of the movie, her mind was more at ease. She really enjoyed how some of the shots were framed and how he put a different emphasis on characters than the original. After the movie, she took a long bubble bath and read a book. The ambience of classical music playing from her iPod and the aromatherapy oils in the tub combined to completely relax her body and mind. She went to bed looking forward to her morning.

XXX

Lauren woke up later than she had intended. She hurried around the apartment, finding something cute but casual to wear. She settled on a pair of nice jeans and an oversized sweater. Her hair hung in perfect waves down past her shoulders. As she finished her make up, Lauren took in the whole look in the mirror. She took a deep breath just as she heard the doorbell ring.

When she opened the door, Lauren smiled at the woman in front of her. "Good morning, Bo." The professor had chosen a tight pair of jeans with a short sleeved button up shirt. She had on a black leather jacket to guard against the chilly weather. Lauren let her eyes wander openly, noticing the blush creeping up Bo's neck. "Good morning. Are you ready to go?" Lauren nodded. She grabbed her keys from the counter, and the pair headed out the door.

Laying eyes on the vintage yellow Camaro parked in front of her house, Lauren smiled brightly. "Wow! This car is gorgeous. It's not what I imagined you driving." Bo opened the door for Lauren to slide in on the leather seat and walked around to the driver's side. "It's kind of my baby. It's so much fun to drive, and I just love the power under the hood." She started the car and glanced over at the blonde, who was smiling brightly. Lauren spoke up as they pulled away. "Also, you look sexy as hell driving it."

Bo smiled and turned to look at Lauren. "You look awfully sexy riding in it as well. Can I ask you something?" Lauren nodded, loving the wind blowing through her hair as they sped toward breakfast. "You don't really hide what you're thinking much, do you?" The question caught Lauren off guard and caused her to laugh out loud. "That depends on how comfortable I feel around someone. I filter my thoughts sometimes." She looked over at the brunette thoughtfully. "I just don't feel like I need to censor myself around you. Does it make you uncomfortable?" Lauren watched Bo's reaction as she clearly struggled with the answer. "No, it's fine." Bo took a deep breath. "That's not true. I'm not always comfortable with you telling me that I'm sexy. It's been a while since I've been in a relationship, and I guess I'm out of practice with accepting compliments. But I do appreciate the thought behind it. Also, I'm glad you feel like you can be honest with me. I look forward to getting to know you better, and we can only do that if we're honest with each other."

Taking a deep breath, Bo pulled into a parking lot. "That was a lot of seriousness before we've even had breakfast." The pair laughed and Lauren looked out the window. "Breakfast at IHOP, huh?" She smiled at Bo as they got out of the car. "How did you know I love pancakes?" Bo smiled and fiddled with her keys as they walked toward the door. "Good guess?"

The conversation flowed easily over breakfast. Lauren enjoyed a stack of pancakes while Bo ordered the crepes with fresh berries. They had coffee and discussed their passions in life. Bo talked about how much she loved being a professor. She enjoys the research she does during the summer, but she'd never want to be a psychologist full time. She gets too much joy out of teaching students. Lauren is graduating in the Spring and has an internship lined up with an art gallery. Her passion is creating art, but she studied business as well so that she could try to get a job in acquisitions. Bo remembered seeing the drawing Lauren had done during class the day before. Maybe if the date went well, she would ask if she could see it on Monday.

As the pair left the restaurant, Bo was thinking that she didn't want to take Lauren back home yet. She remembered an outdoor shopping district nearby and asked Lauren if she would like to go. They left the car in a parking garage and started walking down the street. Bo was enjoying how comfortable it was to just be around Lauren. She couldn't even remember the last time she had smiled this much. They mostly window shopped and did some people watching until reaching a bookstore on the corner of the block. Lauren grabbed Bo's hand and pulled her to a stop. "Let's go in here." She led the way through the doors, not yet dropping Bo's hand. She liked the skin contact, as innocent as it was.

Bo thought it was adorable how excited Lauren was about finding the bookstore. Normally, she was the one dragging a girlfriend into random bookstores. It was great to be with someone with the same interests. Lauren started to let go of Bo's hand as they started toward the shelves, but Bo decided to be bold. She laced their fingers together instead and stepped a little closer to the blonde. "So what kind of books do you normally read?"

Lauren smiled and continued to lead Bo deeper into the stacks. "I actually love to read thrillers... Horror novels... I enjoy the suspense of it. Dean Koontz, Blake Crouch, Patricia Cornwell… The new Stephen King actually had me up until 3am because I just had to know how it ended." She took the smile on Bo's face as a good sign. "I tend to kind of ramble when I start talking about books. What do you like to read?" They were now strolling near the back of the store, not really even browsing. The company was clearly the enjoyable part of this trip. "Well, mostly I read papers from Psychology students." The sound of Lauren's laughter made Bo's heart skip a beat. "It depends on my mood though, honestly. I can read just about anything. But my guilty pleasure is reading books about serial killers. Most people don't really understand it, but I find it fascinating. I've studied Psychology for so long that I just want to try to figure out what's going on in their heads." She watched for Lauren's reaction to the answer, hoping it was a favorable one.

"That's awesome. I like to read those too, but I get what you mean about not telling too many people. My ex thought I was insane for reading them. It's just such an interesting topic." Bo shook her head slightly. This was not the conversation she had expected on their first date. "You're so full of surprises, Lauren. I love it. Tell me something else about you." The blonde looked around quickly and pulled Bo into one of the aisles. She stepped into her personal space and looked directly into Bo's eyes. "I can't stop thinking about kissing you. It's all I've wanted to do since you picked me up this morning." Bo's breathing was shallow, her body on edge from being in such close proximity to Lauren. She saw the blonde's eyes dart down to her lips and then back up. "So what's stopping you?"

That was all Lauren needed to hear. She brought her hand up to Bo's cheek, cupping it gently and bringing their lips together. The kiss was softer than their first. Lauren savored the taste of Bo's lips, the smell of her hair, the feel of her hands on Lauren's waist… The woman was intoxicating. Before they could deepen the kiss, Lauren pulled away slightly. "Wow. I really do enjoy the book store more with you." Bo's laugh made Lauren's smile even brighter. She held her hand out for the brunette, and they started walking back on their original path.

Lauren broke the comfortable silence first. "So tell me something about you." Bo smirked at the blonde, who was looking at her intently. "I think it's still your turn on that one! Something about me… I don't know. I'm really not that interesting. What kind of thing do you want to know?" Lauren's eyes had darkened slightly at Bo's response. "You are very interesting, Bo. I know that you haven't been treated right in the past, but don't ever doubt yourself. I think you're incredible." She squeezed Bo's hand slightly as they continued on down the aisle. "I want to know everything about you." She bit her lip as she thought of a good question. "What's your favorite restaurant in town?" That was an easy question for Bo to answer. "Lenore's. It's downtown. They have the best Mexican food in town. And the margaritas are amazing. I used to go there at least once a week." Lauren couldn't help but smile at how excited Bo had gotten talking about the place. "Maybe we can go there sometime."

The pair browsed a little while longer at the book store before continuing on down the street. They spent the afternoon strolling in and out of small shops, talking and laughing easily. Bo was surprised at how comfortable it was to spend so much time together on their first date. Of course, it wasn't like they had just met. When they got back to Bo's car, Lauren opened the door for her. It was kind of surprising to Bo how sweet Lauren was. It was a far cry from the night they first met.

The drive back to Lauren's apartment was all too short for Bo. "What are you thinking about over there?" Lauren was unfastening her seatbelt when Bo looked her direction. "I was thinking about how nice this afternoon has been. I had a really great time with you today, Lauren. I'm glad we did this." Her eyes darted to Lauren's lips of their own accord, a fact that was not overlooked by the blonde. "I did too, Bo. Would you like to come in for a few minutes? My roommate is at work all day." Bo nodded and the pair exited the car.

The nervous energy Bo was feeling wasn't entirely new. She felt it quite frequently when she was around Lauren. Once inside, the blonde offered up a soda and showed Bo around the small apartment. "I've been here a couple of years now. My best friend, Kenzi, moved in last month. She broke up with her boyfriend and needed a place to stay for a little while. It's sort of tiny, but I'm hardly ever here anyway. So it works." Bo listened to what Lauren was saying as they walked throughout the apartment, taking in the artwork on the walls and getting a much better picture of the woman in front of her.

"So, that's my place…" Lauren was leaning awkwardly against the wall, fidgeting with her hands. "It's great, Lauren. It tells me so many things about you." Lauren smiled shyly at the brunette in front of her. "I don't really bring people here. I guess I just wasn't ready for you to go yet, for the day to be over." Bo set the soda down on the nearby table took a step toward her. "I don't have to go just yet…"

Their lips met softly at first, both women sighing at the contact. Bo slid her hand up to pull Lauren in closer, deepening the kiss. She felt the arousal within her building as Lauren's tongue caressed hers gently. Bo's leaned her body into Lauren's against the wall, welcoming the body contact. She felt Lauren's hands on her hips, pulling her even closer. They separated only when air became an absolute necessity, Bo leaning her forehead against Lauren's. "Ok, now I should go." Both women laughed softly, and Bo took a step backward. "Thank you for such a wonderful day, Lauren." She turned to pick up her jacket from the chair and stepped to the front door. "I really had a fun day with you too, Bo. Maybe we can do it again soon?" Bo pressed a soft kiss to her waiting lips. "Absolutely. You have my number." She winked at the blonde as she stepped onto the porch. Lauren watched her walk to the car and waved as she pulled away.

XXX

What was going on right now? Lauren was trying to get ready for her first client, but she couldn't stop thinking about Bo. The way her smile lit up her entire face. How soft her skin was. The taste of her lips… She wasn't used to being distracted at the club. When she had a girlfriend in the past, Lauren was always able to shut off her personal life when she came through the front door. She was Mistress Jordan here. Everything about her was different. Except today, Mistress Jordan kept thinking about Professor Dennis. She finished putting on her makeup and lacing up her corset, looking into the mirror at the entire costume. Before she could second guess herself, she picked her phone up and sent Bo a quick text.

"Hey. I really enjoyed today. Looking forward to class on Monday. ;)"

She shook her head at how silly she felt. Bo was the first woman in a long time to give her butterflies in her stomach when she looked at her. Lauren welcomed the feeling, but she also knew how dangerous it was. Bo might say she was ok with her job, but no one ever had been before. Only time would tell if she was truly comfortable with the situation.

Taking one last look in the mirror, Lauren pulled on her gloves, grabbed her riding crop, and strode confidently down the hall to her dungeon.

 **XXX**

 **This one was a little bit harder for me to write for some reason. Let me know what you thought! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys are incredible. Thanks for all the support on this one! I really appreciate all the reviews. Your thoughts help out more than you think! :)**

 **Lauren, Bo, and all other Lost Girl characters belong to the incredible people over at Prodigy Pictures. I just borrowed them for a bit.**

 **XXX**

Monday morning came quickly for Bo. She spent most of Sunday grading the last of her midterms since had spent the majority of Saturday with Lauren. As she was doing her normal weekly housework, she kept smiling as she thought about the blonde and the time they had spent together. She decided to send Lauren a quick text to let her know that she was thinking about her.

 _Hey. Hope you're having a good Sunday. Just wanted to say hi. Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. -B_

After sending the text, Bo laughed slightly at herself. She felt like she was in high school again, giddy to talk to the head cheerleader. If she was being completely honest with herself, she was quite enjoying the butterflies in her stomach and all of the smiling she had been doing for no reason. It was a very pleasant change from the last year of her life.

The phone beeped as she was cooking dinner. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Lauren's name on the screen.

 _Having a pretty good day, but it would be better if you were here. I'm not used to looking forward to Mondays. :) – L_

Bo was so intrigued by Lauren. She kept uncovering different layers that she wasn't expecting. Given the fact that Lauren was a dominatrix on the weekend, Bo assumed that she had a certain personality. That she liked certain things. She assumed a lot of things that were incorrect. Lauren was incredibly intelligent. The conversations that they had before class were not at all what Bo had anticipated. Lauren enjoyed seeing foreign films or thrillers. She loved reading poetry. One day, she had shyly admitted that she really enjoyed listening to hip hop music in her car. It was adorable to Bo that the woman was bashful about admitting it. All of these conversations had combined to make Bo have a pretty serious crush on the woman.

Now that they had actually gone on a date together, Bo was absolutely smitten. She couldn't wait to see Lauren on Monday morning. She kept reliving the kisses they had shared before she left Lauren's apartment. She could smell the woman's perfume as she roamed around her house. Bo was a little bit worried at the power Lauren seemed to hold over her. If she didn't watch out, she was going to fall hard for her.

XXX

Lauren didn't oversleep often, but Monday was one of those days. She had been looking forward to chatting with Bo before class started and maybe sneaking in a kiss or two. She had to admit, the secret romance was kind of fun, even though it had just started. Because she had slept through her alarm, she was going to be lucky to even be on time for class. Running quickly across campus, she bolted through the door just as Bo stood up to start the class.

Lauren saw the look on Bo's face and knew she was thinking the worst. She walked up to her desk and sat her bag down on the floor. "Do you want me to hand back the midterms?" Her eyes met Bo's and she spoke softly. "I'm so sorry. I overslept. But I was so hoping to see you before class. Can I steal a few minutes after?" She batted her eyes in a playful look that she hoped Bo would be unable to refuse. It appeared to have worked. "Of course. I look forward to it." She handed Lauren the exams and took a step forward toward the class. "Your exams were pretty good, overall. A few of you seem to have a real interest in Psychology. Lauren is passing them back to you now. I made notes on the items you need to study up on before the finals in December. Remember, this class has a comprehensive final, so if you go back over my notes, you'll know what to work on."

Class passed very quickly for Bo. She was lecturing on the psychology of attraction, one of her favorite topics. The brain has very interesting reactions to stimuli, both physical and intellectual. She noticed that Lauren was smirking off and on throughout the class. Bo had thought about warning Lauren of the upcoming lecture series, but she decided it might be fun to just see what her reaction was. After class, Lauren took her time putting the notebook she had been doodling in away so that she was the last person left in the room. She strolled up to Bo's desk and sat in her usual spot on the corner, angling her body toward Bo's.

"So, Professor…" Lauren's husky voice dripped with sex, and Bo felt the arousal wash over her immediately. "The psychology of attraction, huh? So tell me, psychologically, what are you feeling right now?" Lauren had started running her fingertip along Bo's jaw, stopping at her chin and placing her thumb softly on Bo's lips. The brunette's eyes were dark with desire as she looked up at Lauren. It was amazing how much power Lauren could have over her body without even trying. Bo decided in that second to be bold.

"I'm feeling desire. Psychologically speaking." She stood up and took a step between Lauren's legs so they were inches apart. She leaned forward slightly to whisper in Lauren's ear. "Physically, my body aches for you to touch me. My lips want nothing more than to kiss your soft skin in places that I can't even see right now. My hands long to tangle in your hair, pulling you close to me as I kiss you passionately." She felt the heat rushing to Lauren's neck as her skin flushed. The blonde moved slightly and brought their lips crashing together. Bo leaned into her against the desk, feeling the desire coming off Lauren's body in waves. They kissed deeply and quickly, fully aware that they could be caught at any moment. Bo's hand slid slightly under Lauren's shirt onto her waist before she stopped herself.

"We can't do this. Not here. Not like this." Bo licked her lips as she pulled away, savoring the taste of Lauren on her tongue. Lauren was gripping the desk with her hands, struggling to regain her composure. She was surprised at the effect Bo had on her body after barely touching her. "I need to tell you something, Bo. It's nothing bad, but it's something that I want to be completely honest with you about." She closed her eyes to steel herself before just saying the words. "I've only been with two other women."

Bo was surprised by the comment, but it wouldn't change how she felt about Lauren. She just assumed that a woman with the lifestyle Lauren had would have more experience in the bedroom. Again with the assuming things. "I don't care how many women you've been with, Lauren." She watched Lauren's face, hoping that she would continue to open up to her. "It's just… I don't want to build up your expectations only for you to be let down. I may be a Dom at work, but I don't have a whole lot of actual sexual experience. I don't sleep with every girl that I date like some people think."

Bo tried to process the statement. Was Lauren pointing that comment at her? "I don't think that, Lauren. I don't think that at all. But I'll be honest with you. It doesn't matter to me at all how much experience you have. Sex isn't about how many people you've been with or how many times. Sex is something that is shared between two people who care about each other. Even with women who have had multiple partners, sex can be different with each one. It's just about connecting with that other person. I don't want to pressure you into anything that you don't want to do. I want you to be comfortable with me completely." She leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on Lauren's lips, letting her hand linger on her cheek momentarily.

Lauren was glad she had talked to Bo. She wanted to be up front with her about everything in their lives. It felt like there could really be something between them, and she didn't want to do anything that would mess that up. She looked into Bo's eyes and let her hands loop around her waist, pulling her in for a hug. "Thank you." Bo chuckled, leaving her hands on Lauren's hips but leaning back to look at her. "For what?" Lauren answered with a smile. "For being amazing."

A thought entered Bo's mind, and she decided to just ask. "That day that you kissed me after class… You seemed like you thought we were going to sleep together and that would be it. Can I ask where that came from?" She looked at Lauren, watching her reaction to the question. "Total honesty, right? You're an incredible woman, Bo. You're beautiful and accomplished and so passionate about your work. I've never wanted someone as badly as I wanted you. I didn't think for one minute that you would want to date me, so I decided that I would have to be ok with whatever you would give me. After kissing you and feeling everything that came with it, I know now that I never could have been ok with just that. But I was going to try. I just knew that I wanted whatever little part of you that you would allow me to have."

Lauren watched as Bo processed the words she had said. It wasn't easy for her to be completely open with people, but she wasn't going to hide anything from Bo. This relationship was going to be different. If it didn't work, it was going to be because they weren't right for each other, not because she was hiding things. Bo took Lauren's hand in hers. "I want you too, Lauren, but on our terms, at our pace. I'm all in for this to work. Please don't ever doubt what I feel for you." She kissed the blonde again before taking a step back. "We'd better get out of here so you can get to class. I don't want to keep you from studying." The pair laughed as Lauren grabbed her bag and they left the room side by side.

XXX

The next couple weeks passed in a blur, with Bo working on putting together assignments and lectures. Class periods involved discussion of how psychological attraction affected the body physically and the paper the students would be writing on the topic. During class, Lauren had been sketching and Bo asked if she could see what she had drawn. It was a very well done sketch of Bo, leaning against her desk. The picture was drawn as though Lauren had been sitting right in front of her rather than off to the side. Bo was surprised at the detail in the picture, and she noticed the blush on Lauren's face as she looked at it. "Wow, Lauren. This is incredible. You really have a lot of talent."

Bo handed the drawing back to her and watched as she stuffed it back into her notebook quickly. "Well, I had an incredible model." She tried to be confident, but her art was a weak point for Lauren. She still had a hard time receiving praise for it from others. She smiled at Bo and picked up her bag. "I have to get to class early today to set up the lab. Extra credit. Can I see you later? Maybe tonight? I was hoping perhaps I could buy you dinner." Bo's face lit up with excitement at the invitation. "That would be great. I'll text you my address. Just let me know when you're on your way." She kissed Lauren quickly before the blonde headed toward the door with a smile on her face.

XXX

Before walking up to Bo's door, Lauren gave herself a quick pep talk. She had worn a pair of skin-tight jeans and a tank top with an oversized sweater to combat the cold. The sweater hung loosely from one shoulder, allowing for a little bit of skin to show. She knew the view of her neck would taunt Bo throughout dinner. Lauren knew she looked hot. She had done her hair and makeup after class to make sure she looked good for the date. When she felt truly sexy, she was much more confident. She had seen how Bo reacted to confident Lauren the first time they met.

When Bo opened the front door to let her in, Lauren couldn't contain her smile. The brunette had on a pair of tight black jeans and a striped thermal v-neck. "You said casual, right?" Bo grabbed her jacket and keys. "Yes, I did. You look amazing." Bo laughed and leaned in for a kiss. "You look incredible, Lauren. So where are we going for dinner?"

Lauren took Bo's hand as they strolled out to her car. She opened the door for the professor before taking her place behind the wheel. "I thought maybe we could have a drink with dinner. I keep hearing about this place called Lenore's." She smiled at Bo and started down the road. Bo's hand slid over to rest on her thigh. Lauren's heart skipped a beat, and she lowered her hand to rest atop it. "I love your car. I didn't really picture you as a Challenger type of girl. Although the thought of you driving this with your aviators on does illicit a certain psychological response…" Lauren laughed softly at the comment, knowing exactly where Bo was headed with it. "I've loved this car since the second I laid eyes on it. The power under the hood, the smoothness of the ride… It's so much fun to drive. Plus the windows are tinted, so I get to have my privacy when I've got a sexy woman riding in it with me." She winked at Bo and looked back at the road.

The drive to the restaurant didn't take long, but the conversation flowed easily the whole time. Lauren was amazed at how comfortable she was around Bo. She usually had walls up that girlfriends had to break through. Something about Bo made her want to be open and honest, and she could feel that Bo was doing the same with her. It made her heart happy.

When they got to the restaurant, Lauren hopped out and hurried to open Bo's door, causing the brunette to smile widely. "What? I feel like you should be treated like the amazing lady that you are." Lauren offered her arm to Bo, and the pair made their way through the front door. They were able to get a semi-cozy booth even though the place was packed. Ordering a round of margaritas, Bo looked up to meet Lauren's eyes. "I'm sorry! I didn't even ask. Do you like margaritas?" Lauren nodded with a smile. "I do. That seems like second nature. You really do come here a lot, huh?" Bo was already dipping a chip into the salsa the waitress had brought out. She laughed as she slid a bowl of salsa toward the blonde. "Yeah, I really do. I used to come here every week with my best friend, Tamsin. She's a detective. They have a really big case they've been working on for a couple months, so we haven't been able to make it out much."

As if summoned there by the conversation, Tamsin walked through the door at just that moment. She saw Bo and made a beeline for the booth. "Bo! Long time, no see!" She sat down next to her friend in the booth and dipped a chip in her salsa. Then she realized that she didn't know the other woman at the table. "Oh! I'm sorry." She wiped her hand on her pants and stuck it out toward Lauren. "I'm Tamsin. Bo's bestie." Lauren smiled openly and shook Tamsin's hand. "Lauren. Nice to meet you." Bo noticed that Tamsin had a certain look on her face that she got when she knew something was going on. "This is a date, isn't it? Sorry to interrupt. Can I steal Bo away from you for just a second? I just need to talk to her and then I'll grab my order and be on my way."

Lauren nodded and took a sip of her margarita. Tamsin slid out of the booth with Bo right behind her. She looked across at Lauren with apologetic eyes. "I'm so sorry. I'll be right back." She followed Tamsin toward the front door where the blonde continued outside. "Tamsin? What is going on with you?"

When she turned toward Bo, Tamsin had on her detective face. "Tell me that I'm mistaken Bo. Are you on a date with the Mistress from that club? You know I don't forget faces…" Bo wasn't going to lie to her best friend. "I am. But it's not like that, Tam. She's a grad student at my school. Uhm… Actually she's my teaching assistant for this semester. We've only been dating for a month or so. I was going to tell you once I knew if it was worth worrying about." She crossed her arms defensively. "Besides, why does it matter if I'm dating the Mistress from the club? You're the one that took me there and told me to get back out there. Find some nice girl to date. Now you don't want me to?"

Tamsin hung her head and took a deep breath. Bo could see the seriousness in her eyes when she looked back up. "Bo, the case I've been working on… We're about to bust the owner of that club for running a massive drug and arms dealing operation. He's been dealing from the club. Some of the girls sell drugs to the clients for him. I shouldn't even be telling you this because it could blow the whole thing. You can't tell Lauren. But the bust is going down on Friday night. Word has it that he's got a huge shipment coming in. Our whole team has been working on this for months, and we're this close to getting him."

Bo took a deep breath and looked her best friend in the eye. "Is Lauren one of the girls who is dealing?"

 **XXX**

 **So there you go... If you have a few minutes, please consider leaving a review. Thanks so much for reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lauren, Bo, and all other Lost Girl characters belong to the incredible people over at Prodigy Pictures. I just borrowed them for a bit.**

 **XXX**

"No. Lauren isn't dealing. Well, we don't have anything to indicate that she is, anyway. He's only using a handful of girls that have been with him for a long time. Had I known what was going on, I never would have taken you there. Hell, I never would have gone there myself!" Tamsin was pacing at this point. She was trying to look out for her best friend, but she was also trying to do her job. "Do whatever you can to keep her from going to work on Friday. Then she won't be involved in the bust. But if we find anything that links her to the operation…"

"I know. Thank you for the heads up, Tam. I won't say anything to anyone. I'll find a way to keep her from work." She took her friend's hands to stop her from pacing and make her focus. "I was going to tell you about her. Really. It's just so new. Don't be mad." The blonde pulled her friend in for a hug. "I'm not mad. I'm glad you found someone that makes your face light up like that. Just be careful for a little bit, ok?" Bo nodded and the pair headed back inside. Tamsin walked to the counter to pick up her to-go order. Bo sat back down with Lauren and apologized for leaving. They waved at Tamsin as she left and continued on with their meal.

Bo didn't like keeping things from Lauren. When asked, she said that Tamsin just wanted to grill her about the new woman in her life. She didn't mention the club, and she changed the subject as quickly as possible. Lauren was talking about her thesis and how hard she had been working on it in all of her free time. Bo remembered how hard the last bit of grad school had been, so she could sympathize with Lauren's stress level. Several times throughout dinner, she found herself studying Lauren's body language and mannerisms. Over the past month, she had come to know quite a bit about the woman sitting in front of her. At least, she felt like she had. If Tamsin's investigation found anything to indicate that Lauren was dealing drugs, Bo wouldn't know what to believe.

After dinner, they drove back to Bo's house in a comfortable silence. Over the last few weeks, things had been getting more heated physically between the couple. Bo was taking care of her frustrations, but she ached for more from Lauren. She had contemplated inviting her in after dinner, but now she wasn't sure. Tamsin's news was bothering her more than she thought it should. She would feel better after Friday when Lauren was cleared.

"Whatcha thinkin about over there? You look so serious." Lauren was holding Bo's hand on her lap and gave it a slight squeeze. "Is everything ok?" Bo saw the genuine concern in her eyes, and it made her heart melt a little more. "Everything is great. I'm just kind of tired. My brain was going over the lectures for tomorrow and Friday all by itself." They shared a laugh as Lauren pulled up in front of Bo's house. "I rather enjoy your lectures, Professor Dennis. Who knew I might like Psychology so much?" She shut the car off. "Let me walk you to the door."

Walking hand in hand with Lauren, Bo felt so at peace. Their fingers laced together perfectly. Everything about it just felt right. Reaching the door, Bo turned to face the beautiful woman. "Thank you for a lovely evening." Lauren reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, letting her hand linger on Bo's cheek. "The pleasure was all mine." She leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on Bo's lips. "Good night, Bo." As she stepped off the porch, their hands finally parted. "Good night, Lauren." Inside the door, Bo's hand raised in a wave as the blonde pulled away, then it fell to her lips. She could still taste the cherry lip gloss Lauren had been wearing. She leaned back against the door and closed her eyes. Friday could not come soon enough.

XXX

Walking into her office on Thursday morning, Bo was chugging the large iced coffee she had grabbed at the drive through. She hadn't slept well last night with all the information spinning around in her brain. She had been so worried about the investigation at first, even though she felt confident that Lauren was clean. Then her brain spun off on why she was so worried. Bo had spent a long while last night thinking about how much she cared about Lauren. Everything had been happening so fast, but that's kind of how things went between them. Hell, the first time they met, Bo had gotten naked. They didn't exactly have a typical relationship. Bo was falling hard, and it kind of scared her.

Bo leaned to set down her bag and looked at the beautiful bouquet of flowers on her desk. The smile on her face could have lit up the entire room. She pulled out the envelope with Lauren's handwritten "Professor" on the front. The card was simple, but it made her heart skip all the same.

 _Beautiful flowers for my beautiful lady. Have a fantastic Thursday. – L_

Lauren had to bribe the janitor to let her in the professor's office early, but she felt certain that it would be worth it. On her way to class, her phone played a ringtone she knew all too well. She fished it out of her back pocket and smiled as the read the short message.

 _They're gorgeous, Lauren. Thank you for brightening my day. Study hard in class. I'll talk to you soon. – B_

Lauren looked at the heart next to Bo's initial and wondered if it meant what she thought. They had been texting or talking quite frequently, but neither of them ever signed the messages with a heart. Lauren had found herself typing it several times. But she had been afraid to send it just yet. She typed back a short message as she walked into class before silencing her phone.

 _xoxo – L_

XXX

Bo still hadn't figured out how to get Lauren to skip work and now class was almost over. She watched Lauren walking down the stairs, passing out the requirements for the students' final projects. Lauren gave Bo a subtle wink as she sat the rest of the papers on the desk and strolled back to her seat. Bo stood up and went over the project information with the class, answering questions and discussing possible topics. When the period was over, she told them all to have a good weekend and walked back to her desk. She leaned on the front of it as the students filed out, ready to get their weekends started.

Lauren came over and leaned on the desk next to Bo, their shoulders touching. "So, you looked kind of serious during class today. Is there something on your mind?" Lauren was looking at Bo with clear concern on her face. The brunette was still struggling with what to say, but she knew she had to say something. "Can you have dinner with me tonight? I want to cook something yummy for you. At my place."

The pleading look on Bo's face broke Lauren's heart. "Bo, you know I have to work tonight…" She was hoping this wouldn't be an argument, but she tried to steel herself just in case. "I know. I just… What time do you have to work? Can't you have dinner before you go?" Lauren thought for a second before taking Bo's hand in hers. "Of course. I have to work at 8:00, so I'd have to leave around 7:00. Would that give us enough time?" Relief washed over Bo immediately. "Absolutely. I can work with that. Do you want to come over at about 5:00? I'm skipping my office hours today. I have a hot date." She leaned over to kiss Lauren's cheek and rose to start getting her stuff together. Lauren was still sitting on the desk smiling. "Sounds great."

Bo watched Lauren leave the room and let out a sigh of relief. She had at least gotten Lauren to agree to come over. Now she would just have to figure out how to get her to stay.

XXX

Everything was exactly as Bo wanted it for their dinner. She had candles lit on the beautifully set table. Her flowers from work stood prominently in the middle. Every time she had brought something else to the table, Bo had smiled at the sight of them. She was making a cheesy chicken pasta with Rotel tomatoes for just a little bit of spice. It was one of the meals her mom used to make that had turned into something of a comfort food. Bo frequently made it when she had a lot on her mind. She had wine chilling, and the tossed salad was in the crisper. She was just double checking the pasta in the oven as the doorbell rang.

Bo checked her appearance in the hall mirror before opening the door. She was really hoping to get Lauren to stay, but she still wasn't sure what the plan for that was. "Hi, beautiful. Come on in." Lauren stepped inside and took her jacket off. "Wow, Bo. Your house is incredible." She took in the impeccably decorated foyer as Bo led her into the rest of the house. "Thank you. It's always been my dream to have a house that was mine. A permanent place to call home. We moved around a lot when I was younger. Every time we did, I had to start all over in the new place. So when I got my job teaching, I made it a priority to buy a house that I loved and make it as comfortable as possible." Lauren slid her hand into Bo's, lacing their fingers together effortlessly. "Do I get a tour of the rest of the house?" She smiled widely at the brunette and leaned in for a kiss that left both of the women smiling. "Maybe after dinner. The food is ready." Bo showed her to the kitchen.

Lauren helped transport dinner to the dining room and commented on how lovely the table looked. Bo thanked her for the compliment, but she mentioned that her favorite part was the bouquet in the middle. This caused Lauren to blush slightly, something which caused Bo's heart to skip. She was still in awe of the effect Lauren had on her, seemingly without even trying. The pair dished out the food and wine and sat down to enjoy the meal. Bo noticed Lauren glance at her watch at one point and was reminded that she needed to work on getting her to stay away from work.

"So how long have you been working at the club?" Bo took another bite of her salad, watching Lauren's face to gauge her reaction to the subject. "I've been there for just over a year. I started right around the time that I started grad school. One of the other girls was in a class I was taking and told me what she did. I thought it was kind of interesting, and she offered to teach me. It's exhilarating. Having that kind of power over someone, willingly, is an amazing feeling. It's not something that I would have ever thought I would do for a living, but I enjoy it. And it pays the bills pretty easily." She sipped at her wine, looking across the table at Bo. "Does it really not bother you that I work there?" Well, this wasn't where Bo had been trying to go with the conversation. "Honestly, it does bother me a little bit. Only because I know how I felt about you when I was a client. When I think about your other clients thinking about you like that, it makes me feel a little bit jealous. Or overprotective. I don't know. But I know that there is nothing to worry about with you, so I just remind myself of that on days where it bothers me."

Lauren had a slightly wicked smile on her face. "You're kind of cute when you're overprotective. So I must ask, how exactly did you feel about me when you were a client?" The blush on Bo's face was all the answer that she really needed. The brunette took a sip of her wine before speaking up. "I thought that I had never seen someone as beautiful as you. The confidence you had turned me on more than anything. Maybe it was our connection trying to make itself evident, but I would fantasize about you kissing me or touching me at night as I lay in bed. I could remember the way your riding crop felt on my skin and become instantly aroused. But the image always included you, never just the feelings of the whips or the chains. That's the only part that really bothers me. The fact that some woman somewhere is thinking about you in that way." She took another sip of her wine and set the glass down gently. "Except I'm the one that gets to touch you and kiss you. That comforts me and makes the rest of the thoughts go away."

The openness of her statement surprised Lauren, but she knew that the answer had come from Bo's heart. Reaching across the table, she took Bo's hand in her own. They smiled at each other in the silence for a moment before returning to their meals. Bo changed the subject and asked Lauren about how her classes were going and how she felt about getting ready to start her last semester of school. They had a nice discussion as they finished their meals. Bo insisted that Lauren let her just load up the dishwasher before giving her a tour of the house. She was hoping that she would be able to find a good time to bring up calling in to work.

As they strolled through the house, Bo showed Lauren her office. The room was mostly empty except for a desk in one corner. She said it was still a work in progress, but she just didn't know what she really wanted to do with it yet. They saw the guest bedrooms, the den, the master bathroom, and finally Bo's bedroom. The four-poster bed was the most prominent item in the room. Walking through the door, Lauren immediately felt the sexual tension in the air increase. "And, uhm, this is my room. So, yeah…" Bo looked at Lauren as she let her eyes roam around the room. "It's amazing, Bo. I love it." She took a step into Bo's personal space, wrapping her hands around the brunette's hips. Pulling her in even closer, Lauren pressed a kiss on Bo's lips. "Is there a reason you left this room for last?" She started placing soft, open mouth kisses down Bo's neck and onto her collarbone. Bo's brain was a little fuzzy as she tried to form an answer. "It's at the end of the hall…" Lauren chuckled as she pulled away. Bo had a shy smile on her face already. "I know, that was lame."

Taking Bo's hand, Lauren walked over to her bed. They sat down on the edge of it, and Lauren took Bo's cheek in her hand. The kiss started out kind of innocently, but it didn't stay that way for long. Bo felt Lauren's tongue on her lip and eagerly offered her what she was asking for. As they kissed, Lauren slowly leaned them back so that she was practically lying on top of Bo. Her hands slid up under Bo's shirt to caress her soft skin. Bo let out a soft moan as Lauren went back to kissing her neck. She knew that Lauren was supposed to leave for work soon, but she wanted her so badly. Maybe she should just ask now.

"Can you just call in sick to work and stay here? I don't want you to go…" She felt Lauren stiffen slightly above her. "Fuck. I have to go to work. I was just so wrapped up in you and in the moment…" She pulled away and sat up, Bo sitting up next to her. "Do you have to go? What would happen if you told them you couldn't tonight?" Lauren looked at her hands, clearly wanting to stay, but her work ethic told her that she needed to leave soon. "I don't know. Probably nothing. But if I start calling in sick every time that I want to stay with you, I'll never work again." She leaned in and kissed Bo again softly before moving to get up from the bed.

Bo reached out for Lauren's hand. "Lauren, please just stay." She knew she sounded desperate, but she didn't know what else to do. Lauren sat back down with her on the bed and looked into her eyes. "Bo, what's going on? Is everything ok?" Before she knew what was happening, Bo was pleading with Lauren. "It's very important that you not go to the club tonight. I didn't know how to get you to not go, but I was hoping that I could talk you into just staying with me for the evening. Watch a movie or something. I don't know. I didn't have a very good plan. But please, just trust me." Lauren was trying to decide what to do. It was almost 7:00, so she would need to leave soon. "Why is it so important that I not go? What's going on Bo?" The defensiveness was evident in her body language. When Bo opened her mouth to speak, the words just came tumbling out.

"The case that Tamsin is working on… They're raiding the club tonight. The owner is running a drug ring and using some of the girls to deal. She told me about it on Wednesday night. I'm not supposed to tell you it's happening, but she told me to try to keep you away. I didn't know what to do. I don't want to tell you not to go to work, but I don't want the woman that I love to get pulled in to the police station for something she's not involved in. I was just trying to look out for you." At the beginning of her rant, Bo had seen the anger and confusion on Lauren's face. She had probably blown everything, including Tamsin's case. This wasn't working out at all.

"You love me?" Lauren was looking at Bo with questioning eyes. Bo smiled, a tear slipping from her eye. "I do. I love you, Lauren Lewis. Please stay with me." Lauren wiped the tear from Bo's face before rising from the bed and leaving the room.

Bo hung her head in defeat, waiting to hear the front door close. She had messed up everything. That's not at all how she had intended to tell Lauren that she was in love with her. Taking a deep breath, she stood up to go call Tamsin and warn her. Just then, Lauren walked back into the bedroom. She had her phone on speaker, so Bo heard the bartender answer the phone. "Hey, it's Lauren. I've got some kind of stomach bug, so there's no way I can come in tonight. Can you let them know for me?" She thanked him and hung the phone up, placing it on Bo's dresser. She looked into Bo's eyes, reaching down to take her hand. "I love you too, Bo. So much." They kissed deeply, the emotions becoming nearly overwhelming. Lauren was the first to pull away.

"Why did you want me to stay? What if I was one of the girls who is dealing?" Bo looked at her girlfriend, studying her face. "Are you dealing?" Lauren shook her head. "I didn't think so. The woman that I have come to know wouldn't be involved in that. When I talked to Tamsin, I asked her if anything had pointed to you at this point or if she could keep you out of it. She said that nothing indicated you were involved, so I should have you call in sick if I could. If they find anything to tie you to it, they'll still have to arrest you, but I was confident that they wouldn't." Now it was Lauren who was choked up. "You're always looking out for me, aren't you?" Bo nodded. "I love you, Lauren. I will always look out for you."

"Say that again." Lauren smiled and pulled Bo closer. "I love you." Bo smiled at the look on Lauren's face when she heard the words. "I love you, too." Lauren's eyes darkened with desire. "Show me."

Bo's hand slid up Lauren's neck and pulled her in for a crushing kiss. She started kissing her way along Lauren's jaw as her hands slid up under the blonde's shirt and onto her back. Suddenly, Lauren pulled away from Bo and started taking steps backward toward the bed. She pulled her shirt over her head slowly, allowing the brunette her first view of the skin she had been longing to see for months. She unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her long legs. Bo took in the sight of Lauren standing in front of her in a lacy black bra and a matching thong. Seeing her so vulnerable, Bo fell even more in love with her. Lauren raised her hand and gestured for Bo to come over.

As she walked to Lauren, Bo pulled her shirt off and then stepped out of her pants. As she stood before Lauren practically naked, she looked deep into her eyes. "Are you sure?" Lauren took Bo's hand and put it over her heart. "Completely." She slid back onto the bed, her eyes full of lust. Bo had seen a lot of different looks on Lauren's face, but this one was new to her. It sent a wave of arousal through her body as she watched Lauren sliding her bra off her shoulders. Crawling up on top of the blonde, Bo let her leg settle between Lauren's, her thigh feeling how wet she was already. Bo lowered her head and started placing kisses down Lauren's neck and onto her chest. She let her tongue circle one hardened nipple before sucking it gently into her mouth. She palmed the other breast, letting her thumb tease Lauren's other nipple. She felt Lauren's breathing speeding up at the attention.

Letting her fingers wander, Bo's hand reached the edge of Lauren's panties. She sat up and slid them off slowly, finally taking in the image of Lauren's naked form. "My god, you're beautiful." The words fell from Bo's mouth before she could stop herself. Leaning down to kiss the blonde, she felt Lauren's hands removing her bra and then their skin was finally touching in all the delicious places she had been longing for. A soft moan escaped into the room, but Bo wasn't even sure which one of them it had come from. Her hips thrust into Lauren's of their own accord causing a friction that made Lauren's breath hitch. Bo let her hand slip down between them and ease slowly into the slippery folds she found there. She let out a groan of pleasure at how wet Lauren was for her. Looking down to make eye contact with her girlfriend, Bo slid a finger inside her gently. She watched as Lauren closed her eyes and pressed her head back into the pillows in pleasure. Bo started thrusting inside Lauren before adding a second finger. She made sure that her palm was making contact with her clit on each thrust to maximize the amount of pleasure Lauren was receiving.

Their hips were thrusting in time with each other as Lauren edged closer to her climax. Bo noticed her moans getting louder and doubled her efforts. Soon Lauren was shuddering as the orgasm slammed into her. She cried out Bo's name, her nails digging into Bo's back. As she watched Lauren coming down from her immense high, Bo thought about how happy she was in this moment.

Removing her hand slowly, Bo slid up to lay next to Lauren. When the blonde opened her eyes, she saw Bo gazing at her lovingly. "Hi." Lauren smiled at how cute the brunette was being. "Hey." Lauren reached over and pulled Bo in for a deep kiss, letting her feel the emotions swirling through her brain. As they kissed, Lauren rolled them over so she could straddle Bo's hips. When Lauren leaned up slightly, Bo could feel her arousal against her skin and it caused an involuntary twitch of her hips. She let out a moan as Lauren focused on her breasts, her mouth leaving a trail of wet kisses from Bo's neck downward. When Lauren's very talented hands finally reached the place Bo needed her most, she felt herself whimper with need. They moved in sync with each other as Lauren sought to bring Bo as much pleasure as she had felt. Knowing that she was getting close, Bo looked up to see why Lauren had stopped her movements. Sliding her hand from between Bo's legs, Lauren crawled backward until she was positioned just above Bo's aching center. Their eyes met as her tongue dipped into Bo, and it pleased her to see the brunette's reaction. Gripping the sheets tightly, Bo used all of her willpower not to come immediately. She couldn't believe how good Lauren was with her tongue. Feeling herself edging closer and closer, Bo couldn't help but cry out. "Oh god, Lauren. I'm so close." Lauren continued to focus on her clit, easing her fingers inside of Bo as well. It took mere seconds for Bo to feel the waves of pleasure crashing over her. Lauren watched her face contort with pleasure, remembering the first time she had seen Bo come. She hadn't thought then that they would be here now, but she hadn't been this happy in a long time.

Lauren kissed Bo languidly as they cuddled beneath the sheets. Unable to resist the naked woman beside her, Lauren soon started exploring her body again. They spent the next several hours memorizing curves and bringing each other to the very heights of pleasure. In the wee hours of the morning, finally completely exhausted, they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

XXX

When Bo woke up, Lauren was gone. She sat up quickly, imagining the worst. When she noticed that Lauren's clothes were still on the floor, she made her heart calm down. She walked in the bathroom to grab her robe and noticed it was missing. Bo threw on a white tank top and a baggy pair of sweats before padding through the house to find Lauren in the kitchen.

"Good morning, beautiful." She kissed Lauren softly. "You look awfully sexy in my robe…" The blonde smiled shyly and looked back at the pan on the stove. "I thought I'd surprise you with breakfast. You were sleeping so well, I thought I had a little more time." She pulled the omelets from the pan and placed them carefully on the two plates on the counter. Bo was sitting at the bar watching Lauren make her way comfortably around the kitchen. It was amazing how happy her heart was this morning. "They look amazing. Thank you, Lauren."

As she set the plates down in front of Bo, Lauren shrieked. Bo had swept her up in her arms so that she was on Bo's lap. Kissing her way down Lauren's neck and sliding the robe open, Bo took a quickly hardening nipple into her mouth. Lauren was practically panting when she stopped, sliding the robe closed and picking up a fork. "These smell fantastic. Shall we eat?" She offered a devilish grin to the blonde before digging into the mix of bacon, egg, and cheese. Lauren remained on her lap for the entirety of breakfast, smiling at how silly it seemed and how much she thoroughly enjoyed it.

A thought came to her as Bo was cleaning up the dishes. "So they shut the club down last night, huh?" Bo froze in place at the question, suddenly being reminded of the full situation. "Yeah, I imagine so. If that part of the business was legit, they may let them reopen. I'm guessing it'll just take a little while. I'm sorry, Lauren." She watched as Lauren walked over to her, the confidence coming off her body in waves. She slowly untied the robe, letting it slide open to reveal her body to Bo. "Well then, I guess I don't have to work tonight. So I'm free to spend the day with you if you don't have other plans." Bo smiled, setting the plates down in the sink. She picked Lauren up and kissed her deeply. Lauren's legs wrapped around Bo's waist as they headed down the hallway to the bedroom.

 **XXX**

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated, if you have a few minutes. Let me know what you think! See you soon with the next chapter! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am just blown away by how many people are reading and enjoying this story. Thank you for the retweets and the feedback on Twitter. If you want to hit me up, it's at teamalley678. Also, thank you so much for all the reviews. I read each and every one. I've gotten some really great feedback, and I truly appreciate it. So anyway, thank so much. Now, enough with the mooshy stuff, and on with the story!**

 **Lauren, Bo, and all other Lost Girl characters belong to the incredible people over at Prodigy Pictures. I just borrowed them for a bit.**

 **XXX**

Lauren received a call around noon from one of the other girls from the club. She woke the pair from a nap to let Lauren know about the bust. According to Valerie, the club would be closed for a week or two at the very least, pending the investigation. She was hoping that the co-owner (who was not involved in the drug operation) would be able to take full control and reopen it. Lauren asked her to call if she heard anything else and thanked her for the information. Bo had snuggled into her back as she was on the phone, one arm snaking around to rest on Lauren's stomach. When she hung up the phone, Lauren dropped it on the nightstand and rolled over. She kissed Bo on the shoulder and pulled her in close.

An hour or so later, they decided to migrate to the living room. After all, they had spent the entire day in bed. Bo lent Lauren a pair of sweats and a tank top and ordered a pizza from the local shop. When she came back into the living room, Lauren was sitting at the end of the couch with a blanket covering her legs. "I found us a movie. Come snuggle and warm me up." Bo smiled at the blonde and immediately slid underneath the blanket with her. "So what are we watching?" Turning the television on, she brushed a strand of hair from Bo's face. "Well, I thought we could watch something funny. I went with _The Heat_. I just can't get enough of Sandra Bullock. When you add Melissa McCarthy to the mix, it's one of the best." The beginning titles began, and Bo settled into Lauren's arms. She felt so comfortable around this woman. It simply made her heart happy.

The pizza arrived about half an hour later. Lauren offered to get the door so Bo could stay warm. She grabbed the money from the hall table and threw a hoody over her head. When she opened the front door, the smile fell from her face. "Nadia?" She felt as if Nadia's eyes were trying to burn a hole through her. "Uhm… I have a pizza for Professor Dennis. $22.50." Lauren handed her the bills and told her to keep the change. The awkward tension in the air was thick as Nadia pulled the pizza out of her bag. "So you hang out here on the weekends? Guess you're really not just her TA." Lauren's temper threatened to make an appearance. "That's not really any of your business. I'm free to do as I please with my time." Nadia laughed in Lauren's face. "I knew you were into some weird shit, but I didn't think you'd stoop low enough to date a teacher." Lauren was enraged. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?!" This woman had no right to insult Bo. She didn't even know her.

Just then, Bo walked into the foyer. "Babe? Is everything ok?" As Bo walked up to the pair, Nadia shoved the pizza into Lauren's hands. She laughed again as Bo joined them. "Wow. Playing house. Does the school know you're dating a student, professor?" Making direct eye contact with Bo, Nadia's intention was very clear. Bo put her arm around Lauren's waist, scooting even closer to her. "I don't care who knows that I'm dating this amazing woman. Tell the whole world if you want." She turned to look into Lauren's eyes. "I love her."

Nadia was absolutely speechless. She shoved the money in her bag and turned to leave. "Have a nice life, Lauren." She walked back to the car slowly, looking back at the door as she reached the street. She was shocked to see that the pair was still standing there, arms around each other. Bo waved as Nadia got in her car and pulled away.

Lauren turned to set the pizza on the hall table, keeping her other arm around Bo. She pulled the brunette in for a tight hug. "Thank you for that." Bo let Lauren hold her for another minute before leaning back slightly to look at her. "For what?" She tucked a strand of hair behind Lauren's ear. "You stuck up for me. I'm not exactly used to that. But it means a lot to me that you did." Bo kissed her softly. "Of course. You're my girlfriend, Lauren. I will always stick up for you. Now let's go eat some lunch." Lauren grabbed the pizza, and they walked hand in hand back to the living room.

Sitting down with their plates, Bo finally asked. "Who was she, anyway?" Lauren laughed softly with a mouth full of pizza. "She's an ex-girlfriend. Kind of a crazy one. She threw a wine glass at me when we broke up. When she found out that I worked at the club, she told me to quit. Said I could move in with her so I wouldn't have so many bills to pay. We'd been dating less than a month. I wasn't about to move in with her. I could never move in with someone that I wasn't in love with. She just wouldn't let it go, so I left. I see her on campus occasionally, but she's never said anything more than Hello to me until today." Lauren took another bite and looked at Bo to see what her reaction would be. Crazy ex-girlfriends don't usually help a relationship, but it seemed like Bo might be different.

"We all have crazy ex-girlfriends. My last girlfriend did a number on me. When we got together, she was this sweet, funny woman who made me appreciate the small things in life a little more. We were together two years. She worked from home making jewelry and stuff that she sold online. I came home early one day to surprise her. The surprise I got instead was that she was sleeping with our neighbor. Jake. She had been for almost a year. I think it messed me up so much because I had really trusted her, so I never saw it coming. She ended up moving out of my house into his. Next door. They moved a few months later, but it was awful having it shoved in my face every day for so long. Like they were taunting me or something. That's why it was so hard for me to even think about dating again. I was so afraid to open myself up to anyone. I couldn't risk getting hurt like that again so soon."

Lauren reached forward to take Bo's hand, giving it a small squeeze. "I'm glad you gave me a chance. I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to never hurt you. I love you, Bo." She placed a kiss on Bo's hand. "I love you, too." Bo leaned forward for a quick kiss before changing the subject. "So let's talk about something more fun." The pair laughed, and the mood was immediately lighter. "Why do you love Sandra Bullock so much?" The conversation flowed easily as they finished their pizza and snuggled back in for the movie.

It was surprising to Lauren how good this felt. She was used to going out with her girlfriends all the time. They always wanted to go dancing or have Lauren take them to some fancy restaurant. She wasn't used to snuggling on the couch and eating pizza. It made her way happier than she would have thought. Running her fingers along Bo's shoulder as they watched the movie, Lauren felt absolutely content for the first time in a long time.

XXX

That evening, Bo had some worksheets to grade. With the help of her TA, they were done in an hour and a half. They hadn't really discussed what was going on that evening. Bo didn't want Lauren to feel like she had to stay there, so she brought it up lightly. "So, uhm, do you have plans tonight?" Lauren laughed and walked around the table to stand next to Bo. As she answered her question, Lauren slid one leg across Bo's lap until she was straddling her, back against the table. "No plans for me. I was supposed to work. But now I don't have to. So I guess I'm free. I was going to call this totally hot chick though. See if she wanted to go out on the town with me…" Bo's hands had gripped Lauren's hips of their own accord, pulling her ever so slightly closer. She leaned in to place a trail of kisses down Lauren's neck. "Oh yeah? That sounds like I should let you go so you can call her." She nipped lightly on the blonde's collarbone, smiling as she heard her breath hitch. Lauren's hand was buried in Bo's hair, her back arching over the table.

"Bo, I need you. Please…" The desire in Lauren's voice sent a shockwave of arousal through Bo's already amped up system. She reached forward and brushed the paperwork off the table to create a clear path. Sitting Lauren down on the edge of the table, Bo stood up and kissed her passionately. She pulled Lauren's shirt up over her head, immediately taking her breasts into her hands. Working her way lower, Bo felt Lauren leaning in to press herself further into her mouth. She let out a moan as Bo nibbled on one straining nipple, using her tongue immediately to soothe it. Bo's hands slid lower and lifted Lauren's hips gently so she could slide her pants off. Immediately seeing how wet she was sent another rush of arousal coursing through Bo's system. She put a hand on Lauren's chest and pushed her backward until she was laying back on the table.

The first swipe of Bo's tongue on her sopping wet center had Lauren arching her back off the table. "Oh god, Bo!" The professor raked her nails down Lauren's stomach as she used her tongue to send shockwaves through the blonde's system. Bo could feel Lauren's thighs quivering as she neared her release. She noticed Lauren's hands gripping the edges of the table. Bo reached for one hand, sliding it from the table, and placing it on Lauren's breast. Her eyes opened and met Bo's in a silent question. Bo nodded slightly and continued her ministrations. She watched as Lauren brought her other hand up and started palming her breasts and tweaking her nipples. Her eyes closed in pleasure as Bo took the opportunity to suck on her clit, sending her tumbling into ecstasy. Crying out, Lauren felt her body shaking as Bo continued to use her tongue to milk out as much pleasure as possible.

Coming down from her high, Lauren looked at the woman placing soft kisses on her stomach. She had never had sex like this before. It was incredible. When Bo noticed that her eyes were open, she smiled and rested her head against the inside of Lauren's still twitching thigh. "So, did you say you were going out on the town tonight? Where to?" Lauren laughed lightly and pulled Bo up against her for a kiss conveying all of the emotion she was feeling.

"I was thinking about getting out of the house. Although I love your house. And the things that you do to me in it." She grinned wickedly and kissed Bo deeply. When she pulled away, the brunette was flushed and completely out of breath. "So… Out of the house. Ok. Where do you want to go? Let's do it." Since she didn't have any clean clothes at Bo's house, Lauren decided to go home. "Wear something nice. I'll pick you up at 6:00." Bo was intrigued. She tried to talk Lauren into showering with her, but in the end, they both knew they would never leave the house if they did.

Bo walked a fully dressed Lauren to the door and kissed her goodbye. "I'll see you at 6:00." Lauren nodded and walked to her car, waving at Bo before pulling away.

XXX

Since Bo wasn't sure what they were doing, she wasn't sure what to wear. Lauren had said to wear something nice, so at least it narrowed down the selection. In the end, Bo went with a little black dress that she knew would drive Lauren crazy. She hadn't worn it in a while, but it still fit like a glove. She put on a small pendant that hung delicately just above the ample cleavage she was showing. The strappy high heels made her legs look amazing, and the slanted hemline showed quite a bit more thigh than Bo was used to showing now that she didn't go out anywhere. After putting the finishing touches on her hair, she grabbed her black clutch and sat it on the table so she would be ready to go.

When the doorbell rang, Bo took a deep breath before opening it. Lauren's jaw dropped when she saw the brunette. "Bo… Wow… You look absolutely amazing." She stepped into the doorway to put her hands on Bo's waist and pull her in for a kiss that was not quite innocent. When they pulled apart, Lauren took a step backward. "We should go. Otherwise, I am just going to want to get you out of that dress, and you look way too good not to show off." She smiled at her date and extended her elbow. Bo locked the door and let Lauren escort her to the car where she opened the door and settled Bo into the seat before hurrying around to the other side.

Lauren had opted to wear a pair of black pants and a white blouse. The scooped neckline gave Bo a glimpse of the soft skin she loved to kiss. She loved seeing the way the shirt hung kind of loosely, knowing what was hiding underneath it. Lauren reached over and placed her hand on Bo's thigh, waiting mere seconds before Bo's hand joined it. "You look incredible, Lauren. I'm so happy to be going out on your arm. I don't even care where." She smiled at the blonde, watching her face light up at the words. "But I am curious… Where are we going?"

Laughing softly, Lauren laced their fingers together. "I am taking you to dinner at my very favorite Thai restaurant. Then I thought maybe we could go dancing. If that's something you would be interested in, I mean." Bo thought about dancing with Lauren, their bodies close together in a crowded club, and she thought that sounded fantastic. "I would love to. Do you go dancing a lot?"

"I used to go quite a bit. Honestly, I got tired of it. The girls all just want someone to buy them a drink or take them home for a one night thing. I just wasn't interested. But the thought of dancing with you, that sounds very interesting." She winked at Bo, causing her to blush quickly.

They pulled up to the restaurant, and Lauren handed the keys to the valet. Bo immediately put her arm on Lauren's elbow as they made their way toward the door. The smile on their faces could have lit the entire restaurant when they walked in. Bo had never been here, but the interior was beautiful. The hostess led them to a secluded section in the back that already had a bottle of wine chilling on the table. The pair sat down, and Lauren poured them each a glass of wine as Bo looked through the menu. "Everything looks amazing. I don't even know where to start." Lauren handed her the glass, clearly eyeing the skin Bo had on display. "Everything does look amazing…" Bo laughed as she felt herself blushing at the compliment.

Lauren ended up ordering for them both because Bo couldn't decide what she wanted. She told Lauren to just surprise her. They had incredible food and enjoyed the wine and the company. When it was time to leave, Lauren paid the bill, refusing to let Bo help. She said that it was her idea to come out, and she wanted to treat Bo like a lady. Bo wasn't really used to girlfriends treating her to this kind of evening, but she was enjoying every second.

The club was packed. Bo tucked her clutch into Lauren's glove box so she wouldn't have to worry about it once they were inside. Lauren laughed when she saw Bo tucking cash into her bra. Taking her hand gently, she removed the money and slid it into her pocket. Bo started to argue, saying that she could at least buy her a drink. Leaning forward, Lauren whispered into her ear. "You can buy me a drink. I just don't want that money to be all over your breasts because I plan to be all over them later." She grinned at the blush that rose on Bo's neck immediately. The brunette smiled and took her hand so they could go inside.

Winding their way through the crowd, Lauren asked if Bo wanted a drink first. "No, I'm good. Let's just dance." Bo slid her hand up Lauren's side, feeling her muscles moving under the thin shirt. "Have I told you how fucking sexy you look tonight?" Lauren laughed as they started moving together slowly. "I think you're actually the one that looks fucking sexy. But thank you." They swayed with the music as the song ended. When the next song started playing, the beat was much more sensual. "Let's see what you've got, Professor." Lauren husked the words into Bo's ear, loving the reaction. Something about calling her Professor always got her a little bit flustered.

Their bodies started moving against each other, hips grinding together in time with the music. Bo's hands slid along Lauren's neck as she moved, her thumb tracing her jawline. She felt Lauren's hands gripping her hips as they danced. Feeling bold, Bo turned around and backed up into Lauren, loving how their bodies fit together perfectly. Her ass was grinding into Lauren whose grip on her hip bones had tightened considerably. She felt Lauren's lips on her neck so she tilted her head to allow her more access. Feeling Lauren's hand gliding softly up over her stomach, Bo reached behind her, gripping the blonde's hips. She could feel the arousal between them growing quickly, the heat coming off them both in waves.

Suddenly, she turned around to face Lauren and pulled her in for a heated kiss. When they pulled apart, Lauren's eyes remained closed and she rested her forehead on Bo's. "My god, you're good at that." Bo laughed quietly and took Lauren's hand in her own. "Let's go get a drink before I take you right here on this dance floor." The look on Lauren's face said that she probably wouldn't mind that at this point in time. They got drinks at the bar and found a small table at the back of the club. The bass from the music made the entire building almost vibrate. Lauren realized they were semi-secluded in the corner, so she decided to take advantage of it. Bo stood on the other side of the table, watching people on the dance floor. When she saw Lauren walking around the table to her, she recognized the look on her face immediately. The kiss was intense, electrifying even. She could feel the wall humming with vibration behind her as Lauren pinned her to it so she could place kisses down Bo's neck. Coming to the edge of her dress, Lauren slid her finger along the hemline. "I'll be honest, Bo. I don't know how long I can stay here with you. I want you so bad, I am physically aching. We may be able to come dancing again sometime, but I don't know if I can handle it today."

Bo pretended to pout as she looked at Lauren. "But I thought you wanted to dance with me? Now you don't?" The struggle was very evident on Lauren's face. "I want very much to dance with you. But tonight, after the afternoon we had, I just want to take you against this wall. Maybe we could go back to your place and put some music on. Then we could dance, and everyone wouldn't get a free show when I get you out of that dress…" Bo leaned forward to kiss Lauren, her hand tangling in blonde hair and pulling Lauren in flush against her body. She pulled away only when the need for air was too great, both of their chests heaving with desire. Bo grabbed her drink, downed what was left, and looked at Lauren. "Take me home."

 **XXX**

 **Thanks for reading! If you have a minute, drop me a line and let me know what you think. Hope everyone has a great week!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry this chapter took forever to get to you! We have had a lot of family stuff going on the last couple of weeks, so I haven't had much time to write. I'm already working on the next section, so hopefully you won't have to wait so long. :)**

 **Lauren, Bo, and all other Lost Girl characters belong to the incredible people over at Prodigy Pictures. I just borrowed them for a bit.**

 **XXX**

Sunday morning came way too quickly. Bo woke up with her legs tangled up in Lauren's, their bare skin touching in the most wonderful of places. She thought it would be fantastic to wake up this way more often. "Good morning, beautiful." Lauren's breath on her neck, followed by soft kisses, jump started Bo's body. "Mmmm… Good morning." She turned slightly to bring their lips together in a gentle kiss that conveyed all the emotions she was feeling in that moment. The weekend had been amazing, and Bo wished that it didn't have to end.

Bo made french toast while Lauren scrambled some eggs. They had orange juice with breakfast and spent plenty of their time smiling at each other. After the dishes were cleaned up, Lauren told Bo she had to go home.

"I'm sorry, babe. I don't want to leave. Not at all. But I have homework to do. And laundry. And housework..." She was interrupted by Bo's lips on hers. "Don't worry, Lauren. I know you have a lot to do. I do too honestly. I just had such an incredible time with you this weekend." Lauren pulled Bo in for a hug, resting her face into the brunette's neck. "I love you." She could feel the smile spread across Bo's face. "I love you too."

Lauren grabbed her bag and headed for the door. Bo kept the kiss innocent as she told her goodbye, staying in the doorway to wave as she pulled away. When she shut the door, Bo leaned back against it, already feeling the emptiness in the house with Lauren gone. She laughed at herself and decided to take a shower before starting on her to-do list.

XXX

Across town, Lauren had thrown her laundry in the wash. She had her textbooks and notes spread out on the table, reading over the information that would be on their upcoming test. There was so much for her to remember, but she enjoyed the material. That made it much easier to study.

Hearing a knock at the door, she wondered who it could be. "Kenz! Did you invite someone over?" There came a loud "No!" from the other room. Kenzi didn't normally wake up before 2:00, so she was probably not very excited by all of the noise Lauren had been making. She was laughing at her roommate as she opened the door. All laughter stopped immediately.

"Lauren Lewis? I'm Detective Santiago with the police department. I need you to come with me to the station in order to make a statement." Lauren nodded, a shocked look still on her face. She put on her shoes and told Kenzi she'd be back in a little while. The detective remained mostly silent on the drive. When they walked into the station, he took Lauren to an interview room and asked if she wanted anything to drink.

The next time the door opened, there was another man with Detective Santiago. "Hello, Lauren. My name is Detective Thornwood. Do you know why you're here today?" "I have an idea. My friend called yesterday and said that you shut down the club I work at. She didn't give me any details though. What can I help you with?" The pair sat down across the table from her, sliding the bottle of water over.

"We have learned that the owner of the club, Massimo Marquise, was selling drugs and weapons through some of the girls you work with. After a lengthy investigation, we have plenty of evidence to put him away for a long time. We're looking into everyone's involvement in the operation. What exactly is your role at the club?" He had opened a notebook and was awaiting Lauren's response.

She laced her fingers together on the table and tried to focus. Were they saying she was involved in this whole mess? "I just work there. I work as a dom, mostly on Friday and Saturday nights. Occasionally, I work during the week, but it's usually just to cover for one of the other girls. I've been there about a year, but I don't deal much with the owners. I mostly handle my clients through the bartender, Trick."

"So you don't work with the owners at all?" Detective Thornwood had written down the information she had given him, but Detective Santiago hadn't taken his eyes off of her. It was clear that he was watching her body language. "I mostly deal with Vex when I do have anything to speak to them about. He's the one that hired me, and I always discuss schedule changes with him. I've only ever spoken to Massimo once. He's not at the club very often." She saw the two detectives make eye contact before Detective Santiago spoke up.

"According to the bartender, you called in sick on Friday night. He tells us that you've never done that before. It seems oddly coincidental that you didn't show up for work on the day that we finally busted the operation. Can you explain that to us?" Lauren looked at her hands before answering. "I'm going to be so fired… I called in sick so I could spend the night with my girlfriend. I was there for the entire weekend. I would have come to work on Saturday, but Valerie called and told me the club was closed. So I stayed another night. You can call and ask her." She wrote Bo's name and phone number on a piece of paper for them before continuing. "I don't have anything to do with any illegal activities at the club. I just wanted to enjoy my Friday night with her. Am I in trouble? Do I need to call a lawyer?"

"Not at this time. I think we have everything we need from you for now. Don't leave town though, Miss Lewis. We'll be in touch if we have any additional questions." They rose from the table and escorted Lauren to the front of the station. "Would you like a ride home?" Lauren told them she would just walk and started down the street. She needed to get some air anyway.

XXX

Meanwhile, Bo was wearing her robe after a nice hot shower and finding something comfortable to wear for the day. When she heard a knock at the door, she tightened the belt and peeked through the window. "Tamsin? Hey." She opened the door to let her friend in. She could see the stress all over Tamsin's face. "Hi Bo. I wanted you to hear this from me. They picked up Lauren and took her to the police station. Was she here on Friday?" Bo's instinct was to immediately get dressed and go find Lauren, but she knew logically that she couldn't do anything. "Is she under arrest?"

"No. They're interviewing everyone that works at the club. They know that she called in sick Friday night, and she's never done that before. They're just asking her questions, but I was guessing that you are her alibi." Bo nodded, a soft blush rising on her cheeks involuntarily. "Good. They'll probably be calling you to verify that. I can't put my name on that report. You understand. I wanted to give you a heads up in hopes that you wouldn't worry too much. There still isn't anything to link her to the operation."

"Thank god. I knew she couldn't be doing something like that. And thank you for telling me, Tam. I really do appreciate it." The pair shared a quick hug, Tamsin being acutely aware that Bo was very nearly naked. "So, uhm, I'm gonna go. Do you have big plans this afternoon?" Bo laughed, imagining what Tamsin thought was going on. "No. I'm doing laundry. Grading papers. All the finer things in life. Are you free for dinner?" Tamsin thought that sounded great. "Call me tonight. I'll pick you up." Waving as she pulled away, the detective sighed with relief. She really hoped her best friend wasn't in the middle of something bad.

XXX

As soon as she got home, Lauren sunk into the couch and called Bo. "Hey, you. I need to tell you something. The police took me in for an interview today, and I gave them your phone number as my alibi. I'm really sorry to drag you into this."

"You didn't drag me into anything, Lauren. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just so sorry that you had to go through all of that today. What a crappy end to the weekend."

"Nah. My weekend was incredible." Lauren could almost hear the brunette blushing on the other end of the phone. "I wouldn't change a thing. They were just doing their jobs. They won't find anything on me because I'm not involved. I just wanted to let you know before they call you."

They talked for a few more minutes before hanging up. Both women had a lot of things to get done and a short number of hours in which to do them.

XXX

Just before bed, Bo received a short text message.

 _I miss you already. This bed feels way too big tonight. xoxo – L_

Her heart skipped a beat with happiness as she typed back quickly.

 _Mine too. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. xoxo – B_

XXX

By the time class started on Wednesday, Lauren was really missing Bo. They had spent a little bit of time on the phone over the last few days, but they were both trying to get ready for the last month of the semester. She hadn't gotten to see near as much of the professor as she wanted. To be honest, she was really missing Bo's company.

Lauren spent the majority of the period drawing in her notebook as she listened to Bo's class review. She was picturing Bo's face while she was still asleep first thing in the morning. Lauren had very much enjoyed seeing Bo next to her when she woke up. The professor looked so peaceful, more so than Lauren had ever seen her. It was as though her heart was finally lighter. Lauren looked at Bo teaching the class with a smile on her face and continued sketching.

At the end of class, Lauren tucked her notebook away and walked over to Bo's desk. Bo returned to her desk as the last students left. Her hand immediately found Lauren's, smiles appearing on both of their faces. "You looked busy over there today." Lauren laughed softly. "I was drawing you. It's my favorite subject." The blush on Bo's face was adorable. It made Lauren's heart flutter in the best of ways.

"Can we have dinner tonight? I miss you…" Lauren leaned over slightly, bumping her shoulder into Bo's gently. "You miss me, huh?" Bo loved the little skip of her heartbeat at the sentiment. Lauren turned to look at Bo, the sincerity in her eyes evident. "I love you, Bo. We can spend the whole day together, but I still miss you the moment you leave. It's kind of pathetic actually." She laughed lightly at how honest she was being with the professor. Bo's heart melted just a little bit more than it had before. "I would love to have dinner with you. It would make my night." They shared a soft kiss before Lauren stood and grabbed her bag. "I have to get to class. I'll see you tonight though. I'll pick you up at six." She winked at the professor before strolling toward the door, an extra pep in her step.

XXX

When they pulled up to the quaint restaurant, Bo wondered how she had never been here before. Lauren took her hand as they walked inside. "This place has amazing Italian food. I've been looking forward to bringing you here someday." The pair was escorted to a romantic little table in the back section. They ordered their meals and a bottle of wine before linking their hands across the table.

Over dinner, the pair played twenty questions, learning more about each other. It turned out that Lauren had a trust fund. She paid her rent for three months at a time and used her money from the club for whatever she wanted. Her parents had both been killed in a tragic accident when she was in high school. She now had plans to follow her dreams and make them proud. That's why she hadn't been more upset about not being able to work for the last week or two.

Bo opened up about why she had moved around so much as a child. Her father drank a lot, so he was always losing his jobs. He was always so angry, and he took that anger out on Bo and her mother. When she was 16 years old, her mom finally left him. She and Bo moved into a tiny apartment, but they were happy to be together. Since they were always moving around so much, Bo never had a chance to make friends at school. Six months later, she'd be somewhere else. When she moved to college, it was the first time she had stayed somewhere for four whole years. That's where she met Tamsin, and they were immediately the best of friends. They've known each other for ten years now.

Lauren laughed and told Bo how she had met Kenzi in college too. They had been roommates in the dorm her first semester, but Lauren moved out because she just didn't like living around that many people. She and Kenzi are total opposites, but they get along anyway.

They talked about the club and whether or not it was going to reopen. Lauren said she really hoped it did. She enjoyed her job. Even though she didn't need the money that much, she got a thrill from the work. It was incredible to have that much power over someone. Bo blushes and tells Lauren that it's totally hot when she is in control. She very much enjoys it too. Lauren is slightly embarrassed to admit it, but she tells Bo that she thinks she would like to dominate her someday in the bedroom. She's never actually had a sexual encounter like that, but Bo makes her want to. Even just the thought of it had both women's bodies humming.

After enjoying their pasta, Lauren drove Bo home. They held hands on the drive, simply enjoying each other's company. She walked Bo to the porch, waiting as she unlocked the door. She pulled the brunette in for a hug, her face buried against Bo's neck. Lauren thought she would never tire of this feeling or the smell of Bo's perfume invading her senses. This was exactly where she belonged. She eventually leaned back, taking Bo's face in her hands to kiss her deeply. It was a kiss so full of emotion that it made her knees weak and her heart race. They pulled apart, nearly panting with desire. Bo was debating whether to invite Lauren to stay when the blonde spoke up. "Good night, Bo. I love you." Bo kissed her again softly, breathing out softly the words "I love you too."

XXX

Bo wore a knee-length skirt with high heels to emphasize her legs on Friday morning. She knew how much Lauren loved her legs. Leaving a couple of buttons undone revealed just enough cleavage to tease her without being inappropriate for class. Bo felt sexy as hell, and she knew that Lauren would love the effort.

What she did not anticipate was that she would be tortured by seeing Lauren so turned on. When the blonde had walked through the door before class, she openly bit her lip as she eyed the professor's choice of wardrobe. Seeing the lust in her eyes had Bo wanting to cancel class and just head home. "Good morning, Professor." Lauren's husky voice as she walked over brought a smile to Bo's face. "Well good morning to you too." Because no one else had arrived for class yet, Lauren kissed Bo quickly and walked over to set her bag down at the desk. Before she had a chance to make her way back over, a couple students walked into the room. One student had several questions for Bo, so she spent the next few minutes with them before class started.

During her lecture, Bo noticed that Lauren seemed to be daydreaming again. She had to walk over to the desk to get the blonde's attention so she could collect the papers and pass out their assignments. When Bo dismissed the class, she looked at Lauren. "Miss Lewis, a word please?" Lauren made her way toward Bo's desk as the last student filed out. Bo could feel the desire emanating from Lauren's body from across the room. "You looked like you were daydreaming in class again today. May I ask what you were thinking about so hard over there?" With a devilish smile, Lauren walked past Bo and over to the classroom door. When Bo heard the lock click into place, she knew exactly what Lauren had been thinking about.

The woman that turned around from the door reminded Bo of the first time she set her eyes on Mistress Jordan. The confidence Lauren was exuding was incredible. She stalked back over to the desk, almost as if she was a wild animal and Bo was her prey. Feeling a flood of arousal, Bo watched the sway in Lauren's hips. The purpose with which she moved. It was intoxicating. As Lauren neared her, Bo expected a passionate kiss. One full of desire. Each of them pouring their emotions into the embrace.

Instead, Lauren picked her up and sat her on the edge of the desk. Hiking up Bo's skirt slightly, Lauren moved to stand between her legs. She could tell how turned on Bo was, and she did not miss the change in her breathing as Lauren leaned in close. "Well, Professor…" Lauren looked into Bo's eyes, wanting to witness the reaction fully. "I was thinking about fucking you right here on this desk." Bo's legs twitched involuntarily, causing Lauren to smile. She leaned in and started kissing Bo's neck in a path that led down over her collarbone and along the path of skin she had so kindly left exposed that morning. "I could almost hear you… Moaning my name, begging for your release…" Lauren nipped gently at Bo's pulse point, earning a groan from the brunette. "I could picture your face, contorted with pleasure as you slipped over the edge…" Sliding one hand up the outside of Bo's leg, Lauren worked her way under the skirt. She was mere inches from reaching the place that Bo needed her most when she felt a hand on her arm.

Bo was nearly panting, but she had to try to focus. She could see the confusion on Lauren's face when she had stopped her movements. "I would love that. So much right now. But you have to get to class." Lauren spoke quickly. "I'm skipping it. I would rather be here." Bo gave herself a pep talk. _Deep breath, Bo. You can do this. Think about her._

"I can't let you skip class for me, Lauren. You're so close to finishing school. And if you skip class every time that one of us wants the other, you'll never finish. I can't be the reason you don't finish school." Lauren could see in Bo's eyes how hard this was for her. She also knew that the brunette was right. She was so close to getting her degree. Closing her eyes tightly, Lauren relented. "Fine. I'll go to class." Her hand was on the top of Bo's thigh, her thumb already underneath the thin line of her panties. Bo was acutely aware of its movements. Even though her mind knew what was best, her body was absolutely begging for Lauren to live out her daydream right at this moment.

With a devilish grin on her face, Lauren dropped to her knees in front of Bo. She maintained eye contact as she slid Bo's skirt the rest of the way up, revealing her ruined panties. Lauren used one finger to slide them to the side before slowly dipping her tongue into Bo's waiting pussy. "Fuck, Lauren…" Bo's eyes had closed immediately at the deliberate contact Lauren made with her clit. Her entire body was humming with desire for the blonde. Missing one class wouldn't be that bad, right?

Lauren carefully returned Bo's panties to their place and fixed her skirt as she stood up. "Can I see you tonight? Maybe I could make dinner for you while you grade some of those papers." It was like a switch had been flipped and Mistress Jordan was gone. Bo decided right then that she was definitely going to bring her back out one of these nights. "That sounds great. Your place or mine?" Lauren leaned forward and captured Bo's lips in a heated kiss. The professor could taste herself on Lauren's lips, which only served to turn her on even more. Lauren slid her hands up Bo's sides, pulling her closer to the edge of the desk until she could feel the blonde's hips grinding into hers. An involuntary gasp fell from Bo's lips at the contact. Lauren pulled away slightly, maintaining body contact. "Yours. I'll be there at six." She kissed Bo quickly, grabbed her bag, and headed to the door with a smile on her face.

Bo decided that next time Lauren was daydreaming, she would just let her skip class. How was she supposed to wait all day to see her after that?

 **XXX**

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated, if you have a few extra minutes. Hope everyone has a great week! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for all the support on this story! I love hearing your feedback. :) I should warn everyone, this chapter is not suitable for work. Don't read it before heading into your meeting. ;) Enjoy!**

 **Lauren, Bo, and all other Lost Girl characters belong to the incredible people over at Prodigy Pictures. I just borrowed them for a bit.**

 **XXX**

These last two weeks of class had been rough. Lauren had been studying for finals, and Bo had been grading all the big papers that had been turned in. This last push to the end was always a bit crazy, but this year Bo had other things on her mind too. She had barely seen Lauren this week. They had plans for her to stay over for the weekend, and Bo could hardly wait. Lauren had stayed the last weekend as well, but they spent a good chunk of Saturday on the couch, studying and grading. At least they had gotten to do it together.

Bo sat at her desk watching the students take their final exams. It was hard to believe it was finally the end of semester. Lauren had her last final at noon, and then they had four weeks free from school. Of course, Bo would still have some work to do, but she was ready for a little break. Glancing over at Lauren, a smile crept onto Bo's face. The blonde was very clearly drawing, most likely a portrait of Bo given how often she was looking up toward the desk. When she caught Bo looking at her, she blushed slightly and offered up a smile. It was at this point that Bo decided to ask Lauren if she could see her drawings. She'd only ever seen one. Lauren never brought it up, and she usually had other things on her mind around the blonde. This weekend she would ask.

When the last student brought their exam up to Bo's desk, she sighed in relief. Another semester was almost in the books. One last set of exams to grade. She stood up and stretched before walking over to Lauren's desk. "I can't believe this semester is over. It feels great, except for the part where I won't have a smoking hot TA next month." Bo pretended to pout, drawing a laugh from Lauren. "God, I hope not!" Lauren grabbed Bo, pulling her sideways onto her lap. "This has been the best semester ever. I'm so glad I signed up to be a TA. Even though you probably don't need one…" Bo smiled and buried her head in Lauren's neck. "Probably not. But I'm ok with it." She started leaving soft kisses down Lauren's neck before sitting back up. "Are you coming over tonight?" The hopeful look on Bo's face made Lauren's heart skip. As if she could ever say no to her. "Of course. I'll let you know when I'm on the way over. Do you have anything planned for tonight?" Bo shook her head. "Just you and me. I can cook something." Lauren smiled brightly. "Sounds good."

Walking toward the door, Bo finally let go of Lauren's hand. She cupped her cheek, pulling the blonde in for a lingering kiss. "Good luck on your final, love. I'll see you tonight." With an extra sway in her hips, Lauren left the room to get the semester over with.

XXX

Bo was grading finals during her office hours, trying to get as many of them done as possible. She headed home a little bit early to get started on dinner, hoping to make things nice before Lauren got there. After laying out the ingredients on the counter, Bo sat a pan on the stovetop. Just then, the doorbell rang. When she looked through the window, her jaw dropped.

Lauren was standing on her porch in a trench coat. It was hanging open to reveal a lacy black corset that perfectly enhanced her delicious cleavage. She had paired the corset with a thong that barely covered anything and a pair of thigh high leather boots. Her hair cascaded around the dark aviators in waves as she leaned on one hand against the door frame. There was a black bag in her other hand. Bo was very anxious to see what might be in that bag. She tried to control her face as she opened the door, but she was sure the desire was still evident. "Lauren… Wow…"

Stepping through the door, Lauren set her bag on the hall table. "Did I say you could speak?" Bo gulped and shook her head. Lauren leaned in and took off her aviators. "Are you up for this? I understand if you're not." Bo smiled internally at how cute Lauren was when she was nervous. "Yes Mistress." A wicked grin appeared on Lauren's face. "You remember the safe word?"

"Apples."

Lauren slid her aviators back on and looked at the brunette. She had been preparing herself for this all day. With the club being shut down, she had been missing this control in her life. She didn't need it very often, but she had grown to like the feeling. It was going to be different since it was her girlfriend and there would be actual sex involved, but Lauren was really looking forward to it.

"Now I need you to give me a proper greeting. Get on your knees." Bo immediately sunk to her knees in front of the blonde, already being treated to the scent of her arousal. She slid the panties down slightly until she could reach Lauren's wet folds with her tongue. She focused on her clit, alternating licking and sucking to provide maximum pleasure. Lauren's hand was buried in Bo's hair, pulling her head in tightly. She thrust her hips against Bo's face, allowing the brunette's tongue to ravage her. As the orgasm washed over her body, she gripped the table for support before pulling Bo's hair slightly to encourage her to stand up. Lauren kissed her roughly, tasting herself on Bo's tongue. It was going to take a lot of willpower to go through with the things she had planned for tonight.

"What were you doing when I got here?" Bo licked her lips before answering Lauren's question. "I was making your dinner." Lauren reached for her bag and carried it into the kitchen, stopping to place her coat over the back of a chair. Bo had followed quickly behind her, waiting for her next instruction.

"Take off your clothes." Lauren leaned back against the counter and watched as Bo unbuttoned her shirt and slid out of her pants. She unhooked her bra and tossed it to the side with the rest of her clothes. At this point, Lauren reached into her bag. "Leave the panties on." When she turned around, she was holding a small egg shaped object that sent a fresh flood of arousal to Bo's aching center. "Come over here."

Bo stood in front of Lauren, having an idea of what to expect. But everything was so much more intense now that she had Lauren's taste in her mouth. Lauren leaned forward and sucked one nipple into her mouth, biting it gently before letting go. She reached to slide Bo's panties down slightly before sliding the small object through her soaking wet folds. "Hmmm… It seems like someone is already excited about this evening. Don't get too excited though." Lauren thrust the ball inside of Bo and pulled her panties back up. "My fingers are dirty. Clean them." She held up the fingers that had just been inside the brunette and made eye contact. The amount of lust in Bo's eyes sent a wave of arousal through Lauren, but it was nothing compared to what she felt when Bo took her fingers into her mouth to clean them off.

"Good girl. Now finish making dinner." Bo nodded slightly. "Yes Mistress." She knew she was in store for something intense. She was layering the lasagna ingredients when she felt a jolt through her system. Gripping the counter tightly, she felt the vibrator moving inside her, hitting just the rights spots. Its pulses provided amazing stimulation. Lauren's voice was growing huskier as she spoke up. Bo loved the confidence in her voice. "You do not come until I tell you to. Got it? If you come before then, I will have to punish you."

Bo gulped. "Yes Mistress." Lauren started to rise from her chair before realizing that she was supposed to be in charge. It was harder to remain in control with Bo. "Bring me some wine." Bo immediately took the bottle of wine from the refrigerator and opened it. When she reached for a glass, the egg shifted just so and caused her whole body to twitch. She closed her eyes and summoned her willpower. After handing Lauren the glass of wine, she felt the strength of the vibrations die down slightly. Bo took this as her cue to hurry with dinner so it could start baking. The erratic pulsing continued as she put the final layer of cheese on top and slid the pan into the oven. She set the timer and turned around.

Lauren was standing up, her riding crop in one hand. She walked slowly toward Bo, watching the slight reactions of her body to the vibrator still inside of her. "Bend over the counter." Immediately, Bo turned and leaned against the countertop. Her nipples pressed against the cold tile. The angle caused the object inside her to shift against the extra sensitive spot she had been hoping to avoid. At the first pulse, her eyes slammed shut. Lauren stood beside her, watching every reaction. Looking at Bo's perfect ass, she raised the riding crop. The first strike caused Bo to cry out slightly. Lauren struck her twice more before leaning down to run her tongue along the red lines. They would be gone within the hour, but she knew Bo enjoyed the crop.

As she started to stand up, Lauren noticed how badly Bo's legs were twitching. She had to be close, but she was doing a good job of holding it off. "You did a good job of preparing dinner. Do you think I should allow you to come now?" Bo's eyes were shut tightly, but she nodded quickly. "I didn't hear you." The crop made contact with her skin again. Bo cried out immediately. "Yes. Please, Lauren. I mean Mistress. Please let me…"

Lauren lifted Bo onto the counter and then leaned against the one on the opposite side of the kitchen. Reaching into her cleavage, Lauren pulled out a small remote. "Put your hands on your breasts." Bo complied immediately, pinching her nipples and squeezing the flesh. She let out a small moan at the sensations overtaking her already. Lauren pushed a button on the remote that sent the vibrations through the roof. Bo was panting as she closed in on her orgasm. She ground her hips into the counter, moving the small object to reach different areas. Her hands continued to work her breasts. Lauren licked her lips, using all her willpower to not assist the brunette in front of her. If she caved in now, she would lose the mood. And she was pretty excited for what she had planned for after dinner…

"Fuck…" Bo cried out as her climax slammed into her. She jerked against the counter as the vibrations continued to stimulate her intensely. Her orgasm was barely over before she felt a second one building. "Oh god…" When she opened her eyes, Lauren was standing directly in front of her. She gripped her blonde hair and pulled her in for a kiss, even though she knew it wasn't part of the act. At this point, she couldn't care less if they even had dinner.

Lauren kissed her for a few moments before pulling away, struggling to regain her composure. She reached down and slipped her hand inside Bo's panties, which were completely ruined at this point. One finger slipped easily inside the brunette, finding the small toy and removing it gently. "You were a very good girl, Bo. I have a present for you. Go clean up and put this on. I'll set the table." Lauren kissed her lovingly before handing her a small bag that had been sitting on the counter. Bo nodded and made her way to the bathroom, giving Lauren space to reel in her feelings. She had almost thrown out the whole plan when she watched Bo touching herself. She had wanted to take the brunette right then and there.

Taking a deep breath, Lauren took the plates and wine glasses to the table. She set the silverware and napkins in their proper places. As she sat down and took another drink of her wine, she remembered a night Bo had taken her right here on this table. She loved that Bo was adventurous when it came to sex. It was what had allowed her to even consider tonight's events.

When Bo walked into the room, Lauren's glass stopped moving halfway to her mouth. The brunette was wearing high heels and had pulled her hair up in a quick twist, allowing Lauren to see even more of the skin that she loved. The outfit that Lauren had picked out fit Bo perfectly. Her breasts were almost falling out of the bustier in the best way possible. Lauren had wanted to see Bo in the red lingerie, but she did not quite anticipate the effect it had on her libido. The lace at the bottom of the bustier gave way to a matching red g-string and stockings. Bo had stopped at the edge of the table and watched Lauren's reaction. This may have been her game, but Bo was excited that she was having an effect on Lauren as well. "Is this acceptable, Mistress?"

Lauren took another drink of her wine. "Exquisite. Dinner smells delicious. Shall we?" The pair sat down and enjoyed their meal. Bo smiled internally. She had never had dinner with a girlfriend while they were both in lingerie. It was an amusing situation. They had lasagna with garlic bread and fresh salad. After they finished, Bo rose to gather the dishes, but Lauren instructed her to sit back down. "You cooked. I'll clean. Give me a couple of minutes." Lauren rushed back and forth to get the dishes rinsed off and put into the sink. She knew it didn't stick to the plan, but she couldn't make Bo clean up after she had cooked that amazing meal. Bo finished her wine while she watched Lauren cleaning up. It was interesting how she could be the Mistress one minute and back to Lauren the next. Bo loved seeing the different layers that emerged the longer she was with Lauren.

Picking up her bag, Lauren walked back into the dining room. She finished her glass of wine before turning toward Bo. The Mistress was very clearly back. "Shall we continue?" Bo rose from the chair and sat her glass on the table. "Yes Mistress." Lauren noticed the flush rising on Bo's chest already, an unconscious reaction to her arousal. "Go lie on your bed. I have a few things to get ready." Bo nodded and walked down the hall, Lauren staring at her ass the entire way.

Lauren stepped into the spare bathroom and looked into the mirror. She unzipped and removed her boots before slipping out of her corset and panties. Taking out another set of clothing, she smiled at the effect she knew she was going to have on Bo. The tight black top had a halter closure with straps on the bottom that crossed her ribs to attach in the back. She slipped the the tiny little boy shorts over fishnet stockings before putting her boots back on. Looking through her bag, she found just the item she was looking for. Lauren got a devilish grin on her face and headed for Bo's bedroom.

XXX

After that first visit to the club, Bo had fantasized many times about what it could be like to bed Lauren. Well, Mistress Jordan. Reality was so much better. At the moment, her wrists and ankles were tied to the corners of her bed to restrict her movement. Lauren had been teasing her for what felt like it could be hours. She had dripped hot wax on Bo's skin, clamped her nipples, and even whipped her taut abs. Bo was so aroused, she could hardly form coherent thoughts. Lauren reached to untie her with the instructions to stay exactly where she was. Bo watched the blonde step away from the bed and pick up a bag from the floor. The object she pulled out of it caused a groan to fall from Bo's mouth.

Lauren removed the panties and slid the leather harness up her legs. Bo watched as Lauren attached a double ended phallus, one end slipping inside herself easily. Her eyes closed briefly before she tightened the straps and walked over to the bed. "Turn over and get on your knees." Bo immediately moved into the requested position, her legs spread slightly. Lauren could easily see how aroused Bo was. She slid the tip of the dildo through the moisture, making sure to gather enough so as not to hurt Bo. When she finally thrust inside Bo, the brunette let out an involuntary moan. She knew better than to speak though. If she did, Lauren might stop in order to punish her. After thrusting several times, Lauren started to speed up her actions. "You remember the rules right? You're not allowed to come until I tell you it's ok." Bo nodded slightly beneath her. "Yes Mistress." Her head dropped as Lauren started pounding into her, the pressure building within her steadily. Moments later, Lauren stopped thrusting and moved to flip Bo over onto her back. She slid back inside the brunette, her eyes traveling over Bo's perfect body. Her breasts bounced deliciously with each thrust of Lauren's hips. Her abs tightening as her body started tensing for her orgasm.

Lauren was struggling with her own situation at this point. The small end of the dildo inside her was hitting just the right spot in this position. If she didn't do something to hold it off, she would come before Bo did. "Do you like it when I fuck you?" Bo immediately nodded. "God yes…"

"Do you want me to let you come now?" Lauren was having trouble even forming words as she continued thrusting inside the beautiful woman below her. "Yes Mistress. Please…" Leaning down against Bo, Lauren kissed down her neck and placed a small bite on her collarbone before flipping over so Bo was on top. She gripped Bo's hips tightly. "Ride me, Bo. Ride me until you come." Bo's hips immediately started grinding down against Lauren's, causing a slight moan to fall from her lips. She started moving atop Lauren, her hands gripping the sheets next to her head. Bo looked so sexy like this. Lauren committed the image to memory, watching the way their bodies moved in sync with each other. She felt herself nearing the edge, but she wasn't going to come without Bo. "Fuck, Bo. You feel so good. I want you to come with me. Can you do that?" Bo nodded, not answering audibly. But at this point, Lauren was too far gone to care about correcting her.

Bo's movements were becoming erratic, her breath catching every time she felt Lauren thrusting back against her. She cried out as the waves of pleasure finally overtook her. Lauren followed closely behind her, the feeling of Bo's thighs clenching causing her to tumble over the edge. She gripped Bo's hips tightly, burying herself as deeply as possible inside her. When the pair finally came down from their high, Bo was the first to speak. "Wow… Lauren… That was incredible. YOU are incredible." Lauren smiled at her and leaned up to pull her in for a deep kiss. They parted long enough for her to pull out of Bo and remove the harness. Lauren put her arm around Bo and pulled her in close, running her hand through Bo's hair lightly. Lauren placed a soft kiss on Bo's forehead, smiling as Bo's hand slid up her stomach to rest against her chest. She could feel them both drifting to sleep already, although she had no doubt they would be ready for round two after a short nap. Bo was awake long enough to hear the soft words Lauren spoke. "I love you."

 **XXX**

 **So... I hope that one was worth the wait. Reviews are much appreciated. :) Happy Friday!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for all of the kind words regarding this story. The support means everything. :)**

 **Lauren, Bo, and all other Lost Girl characters belong to the incredible people over at Prodigy Pictures. I just borrowed them for a bit.**

 **XXX**

This Christmas break had been Bo's favorite in years. After the first weekend, Lauren had practically moved in. She was staying there nearly every night, and Bo was enjoying every minute of it. It had been a long time since Bo had opened herself up this deeply to a girlfriend. She was truly happy for the first time in years. In fact, most mornings, she was smiling before she even opened her eyes for the day.

Today was one of those mornings. Lauren was snuggled up against her back, one arm draped over her waist. She could feel Lauren's breath on the back of her neck as she slept. Bo simply laid against the blonde and enjoyed her presence. She was going to savor every minute of the blonde that she could today.

Tonight, Lauren was going back to work. Vex had called her personally yesterday afternoon to let her know that the club had opened back up. The news was a little bittersweet. Lauren was excited about the thought of getting back to the club, but she was also really enjoying her time off with Bo. A part of her knew that they couldn't stay like this forever though.

As she finally stirred from dreamland, Lauren tightened her hold on Bo and pressed their bodies even closer together. She placed several soft kisses on the back of Bo's neck and down her shoulder. "Good morning, beautiful." Bo let out a happy sigh. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm… Yes, I did. I always do when I'm next to you." Bo rolled onto her back and pulled Lauren in for a kiss. They kissed languidly until the need for air was too great. Resting her forehead against Bo's, Lauren couldn't keep the smile off her face. "I'm making you breakfast. Go take your shower, and I'll have it ready when you get done." After placing a kiss on the brunette's forehead, she finally crawled out of bed. Bo watched her stroll over to the bathroom door and slip into a kimono. Lauren winked at her and left the bedroom.

XXX

Lauren was just taking the omelets out of the pan when Bo walked in. The tiny tank top and boy shorts kept her comfortable and showed off plenty of skin to tease Lauren. With a smile, Bo sat down on a barstool and watched Lauren plate the food. Sometimes it just struck her how much she was in love with Lauren.

The pair enjoyed breakfast and then decided to spend some time cuddling on the couch before Lauren had to leave. Bo had started watching more thrillers since they had started dating. She still jumped at the scary parts, but she knew she was always safe in Lauren's arms. Knowing that she would be working late, Lauren tried to soak up all the snuggling she could get this morning.

As early afternoon turned into late afternoon, Lauren knew she needed to head home. She had to get ready for work, and she hoped to have a short nap. It was going to be a long first night back. Bo was sad to see her leaving, but she knew it was going to happen eventually. She pulled Lauren tight against her body and poured all of her emotion into the kiss. When they finally pulled away, both women were out of breath but smiling brightly. "Have a good night at work, Lauren. I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Lauren leaned forward for another kiss. "Of course. I love you."

"I love you too." Bo watched as Lauren grabbed her bag and headed out the front door. She looked back after placing the bag in the car to wave goodbye. When she finally pulled away, Bo shut the front door and leaned back against it. Why did she feel so needy? She had plenty of things she could do this evening. Pulling out her lesson plans for next semester, Bo sat down at the desk in her office and got to work.

XXX

Lauren had expected to be excited when she finally walked back into the club. She loved it here. She was in control here. Tonight was different though. She didn't feel the thrill in the atmosphere. When she opened the door to see her first client, Lauren held her crop tightly. She took a deep breath and closed the door behind her.

Several clients later, Lauren was still in a funk. She couldn't stop thinking about Bo. She knew the brunette would be sitting at her house, working on school stuff or watching some television. Lauren smiled when she pictured Bo curled up in her sweats with her hair in a ponytail. She had it bad for the professor. Most of Lauren's night was spent thinking about her girlfriend instead of her clients. That was not going to work for her. Clients wouldn't be happy with her if her focus was somewhere else. She was going to have to figure out how to get her mind straightened out when she was here.

XXX

Driving home, Lauren was listening to music and thinking about things she had to do this semester before she could graduate. It was exciting to be this close, but she knew this last semester was going to be a lot of work. She pulled into the driveway and shut the car off before realizing that she was at Bo's house, not her apartment. Looking at the dark windows, she realized she couldn't call Bo at one o'clock in the morning. Lauren sighed and started the car to head home.

XXX

Bo woke up early the next morning and reached over for Lauren, instead finding only a cold pillow. She closed her eyes with a sigh and got up to start the day. She was going Christmas shopping this morning. If she didn't hear from Lauren in a couple of hours, maybe she'd call and see if they could have lunch together. Bo's heart hadn't felt this light in ages. After getting dressed and having a light breakfast, she headed out the door.

The outdoor shopping center was busy, but it would have been way busier if a cold front hadn't come through. Bo took full advantage of the small number of shoppers to make her selections and move on relatively quickly. For her mother, she picked up a gift certificate from a spa so she would be pampered for an entire day. She deserved it. Tamsin was a little bit harder to shop for normally, but Bo found the perfect gift in the third store she visited. The detective had always loved elephants. They are beautiful, intelligent animals. As a child, Tamsin made her parents take her to the refuge nearby almost once a month so she could watch them playing. When she reached her teen years, she had volunteered at the refuge on the weekends. She loved all of the animals, but she was always partial to the elephants. While Bo was browsing for Lauren's gift, she happened across a line of elephants intricately carved from jade stone. It was beautiful. She hoped that Tamsin could put it on her desk to bring her a few moments of peace at work.

Lauren was slightly harder to shop for. Bo didn't want to do overdo it, but at the same time, she wanted to get something really special. She picked out a beautiful silk kimono that she knew Lauren would love. Several stores later, Bo finally laid eyes on the necklace she wanted. She knew that Lauren typically wore simpler jewelry. The chain was white gold and looked like it would hang perfectly around the blonde's slender neck. Resting at the bottom was a round pendant with a small diamond inset. Along the edge of the pendant had been engraved the phrase "Love you more." Bo had smiled immediately when she saw it in the case. Checking her watch, she realized it was already after noon.

Storing her purchases in the trunk, Bo pulled her phone out to call Lauren and got into her car. Just then, the phone started ringing. She answered it with the smile that was always on her face when Lauren was around. "Hi beautiful." She heard Lauren laugh on the other end of the call. "I miss you. Let's have lunch." Bo wouldn't have thought it was possible to smile any wider, but she did at the words that tumbled from Lauren's mouth. "I would love to have lunch with you. I'm out and about. I can pick you up, if you'd like." Soon, Bo was on her way to Lauren's apartment.

The pair had a nice lunch at the café near Lauren's place before going for a stroll through the park down the street. As they walked hand in hand, the silence was comfortable. Lauren pulled Bo to a stop at a small bench in the middle of the park. She sat down, pulling Bo down onto her lap sideways. They sat this way for the next half an hour, just talking, laughing, and enjoying each other's company.

Bo had been playing with Lauren's hand, tracing patterns in her palm and letting their fingers mingle softly. Suddenly, she stopped her movements and took Lauren's hand in hers. "What do you do for Christmas?" Bo saw Lauren's face fall slightly before she forced a smile. "Oh, I don't know. I've got so much work to do on my thesis. I'm sure I can keep myself occupied. I'm assuming that you're going to see your mom?" Bo nodded. "I am, probably on Christmas morning. It's only a two hour drive, so I may just go there and back the same day. I was thinking though… Would you want to come with me? To meet her?" Lauren nodded immediately. "I would love to meet your mom. Of course I'll go with you." The smile on Bo's face melted Lauren's heart. "She's going to love you."

Eventually, Lauren had to get going so she could get ready for work. Bo drove her home and dropped her off with a kiss and a promise to text her later. Lauren was genuinely happy as she gathered up her things to head to the club. Today had been a pretty great day.

XXX

After her first client, Lauren was having serious doubts about continuing to work at the club. She used to love the job. Now, all she could think about what how she would rather be seeing Bo in her room than anyone else. It felt like Bo had broken her, although she knew it wasn't on purpose. The professor had been surprisingly ok with her going back to work. Lauren didn't know if it was an act or not, but they could talk about it a little more after this weekend. That would give Lauren time to figure out if she even wanted to keep the job anyway.

Standing in front of the door, she looked at the card and placed it in the slot on the door. "Nadine, huh? A first timer could be fun…" Opening the door with authority, she took two steps into the room before coming to a screeching halt. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Nadia stood up from the bed, not a stitch of clothing on her. "Lauren… Wait, it's Jordan here, right? I've heard that your services are extraordinary. I had to find out for myself." She took two steps toward Lauren before feeling the riding crop pushing against her chest. "Get away from me, Nadia. Put your clothes on and leave. I thought I made myself clear. I don't want to be with you." Slapping the crop out of the way, Nadia took another step toward Lauren. "I'm a paying customer, Lauren. You have to do as I wish tonight." She reached to put her left hand on Lauren's hip when the blonde took a step backward. "I've told you before, I don't sleep with clients. And you will never be my client, Nadia. Now get dressed and get out of my room."

"Fuck you, Lauren." She wasn't expecting the fist that hit her in the face. However, she reacted immediately, gripping Nadia's forearm before she could swing again. "Get the fuck out of my life. I have no use for you." Lauren pushed away from the very pissed off woman in front of her and walked out the door. She made a beeline for Vex's office. Luckily, he was still at the club. Since the re-opening, he'd been working much longer hours.

"I quit. I'm out. Sorry, Vex. Also, I'm calling the police to arrest the crazy bitch that just assaulted me. I just wanted to give you a heads up before you saw them." Vex was out of his chair quickly. "Woah! Hang on just a second. What's going on, Lauren?" He grabbed a towel and held it to her eye. She hadn't even realized that she was bleeding. "My ex is here. She used a fake name to get through. When I refused to engage with her, she punched me. I'm sure the bouncer can handle it, but she's threatened me before. I'm pressing charges."

Vex took a deep breath. "Ok. Hang on." He called the police to come to the club before returning his attention to Lauren. "Is she the reason you're quitting? Or could it be the woman who has you smiling all the time?" He winked at her, earning a genuine laugh. "You've been different since you came back. I've known you long enough to be able to see when something is going on. Every time you pick your phone up, you smile. I just assumed there was a girl on the other end of it." Lauren lowered the towel to see if the bleeding had stopped. The cut was small, but it was high on her cheekbone. She was probably going to have a black eye tomorrow. "Her name is Bo." The smile appeared at simply the mention of her name. "She's amazing, Vex. I love her so much that it honestly scares me. I thought I could come back to work, but I just can't stop thinking about her. It's not fair to anyone that's expecting my full attention here."

Taking Lauren's hand in his own, Vex smiled at her genuinely. "I'm so happy that you found someone who makes you glow like this, Lauren. You deserve to have that kind of happiness in your life. I'll be sorry to lose you as an employee, but I hope you keep in touch. As a friend." Realizing he was showing his rarely seen soft side, Vex straightened his back and dropped Lauren's hand. "I definitely will, Vex. Thank you for everything. I'm going to go see if the police are here so I can talk to them and go home." He left the office with her, greeting the two uniformed officers who were walking toward them at just that moment.

XXX

An hour later, Lauren walked to her car. She had gone over her statement twice, once with each officer. Nadia had tried to sneak out with her hood up shortly after the officers had arrived, but Lauren had pointed her out to them. She was satisfied to see the woman being walked out in handcuffs before she headed back to grab her things. When she got in the car to head home, Lauren realized there was only one place she actually wanted to be.

Bo wondered who could be knocking on her door at ten o'clock. Lauren was at work, and Tamsin was probably either asleep or at a bar. When she opened the door, she was incredibly surprised to see Lauren standing on her porch. "Babe? Are you ok? Why aren't you at work? Come inside." Taking Lauren's hand and leading her into the house, Bo felt the wall pressed against her back as Lauren placed a crushing kiss on her lips. Resting her forehead against Bo's, Lauren finally spoke up. "I quit my job, Bo. I don't want to spend my time looking at naked women that aren't you. I don't want to bring pleasure to anyone but you. I love you so much. I just want you. Only you…"

When she looked up, she could see the tears glistening in Bo's eyes. "I love you too. I can't believe you quit your job tonight… I thought you loved it. I would never ask you to quit." "You didn't have to ask, Bo. I couldn't give you any less than all of me. I don't want to share my attention with anyone else. I'm all yours." Bo reached for Lauren's cheek and leaned in to kiss her. She felt Lauren flinch and flipped on the light so she could see her fully. "Oh my god, Lauren! What happened?"

Taking Bo's hand from her face, Lauren placed a soft kiss on her palm. "Can we put on pajamas and cuddle? I promise I'll tell you all about it." Bo still looked fired up, but she nodded and led her girlfriend in to bed.

 **XXX**

 **So I know that wasn't everyone's favorite chapter, but their story is moving along. Hang in there! :) If you have a spare minute, reviews are much appreciated. Let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all so much for supporting this story! I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I've had a lot going on, so it's been a little hard to find time to write. I hope to get back to posting them a little sooner. Thanks for sticking with it! :)**

 **Lauren, Bo, and all other Lost Girl characters belong to the incredible people over at Prodigy Pictures. I just borrowed them for a bit.**

 **XXX**

Christmas had never been much fun for Lauren after her parents had died. One year, she went home with Kenzi for the holiday, but she had felt incredibly uncomfortable. This year was going to be totally different. Lauren was going home with Bo to meet her mother. She was beyond nervous. What if this woman didn't like her? She wasn't sure what Bo had told her mom about their relationship, but she didn't think most mothers would like having their daughter dating a dominatrix. Well, an EX dominatrix, but still…

"What are you thinking about over there? You look so serious…" Bo took another bite of her salad and watched as Lauren's eyes darted down to her plate. "I'm sorry, babe. I was thinking about tomorrow. Meeting your mom…" She took a drink of the wine in front of her and looked over at Bo. "Why are you so afraid to meet my mom? She's going to love you, Laur."

It was calming to know that Bo was so confident about her mother's reaction. It had been a long time since she had met a girlfriend's parents. The last time had been her senior year of high school, and the experience had been less than stellar. Lauren knew this situation was different, but she couldn't help the feelings it was bringing up. "What if she doesn't? I'm not exactly the ideal girl to bring home."

Bo sat her fork down and reached across the table to take both of Lauren's hands in her own. "You're ideal for me. You're an amazing woman, Lauren. You take care of me, sometimes in ways that my mom will never know about." This finally got a smile from the blonde. "You're in grad school, which is not easy to do. You're an incredible artist. But the most important thing will be how happy you make me. She knows how much happier I've been the last few months, and I can't wait for her to finally meet the reason why."

"Thank you, Bo." Lauren placed a soft kiss on Bo's hand before they returned to their meals. Bo changed the subject and asked Lauren if she had been drawing much lately. "Not really. I sketched a lot during your class, but now I have other things to do." The blush on Bo's face made Lauren's heart light. "Can I see them sometime? I've always wanted to see how you picture me." Bo was a little bit shy about asking the question, knowing that Lauren's drawings were kind of a private thing for her.

"Absolutely. They're at my apartment. I can bring them with me next time I go home though. I'd actually like to do some drawing while we're on break. It's very relaxing for me." Lauren took a bite of her chicken as she saw a devilish look appearing on Bo's face. "If you need a model, I'm free for the next couple of weeks…" Bo stopped with her wine glass halfway to her mouth when Lauren spoke up. "How about a nude model?" Lauren very much enjoyed the reaction she got from the professor. "I was thinking about working on drawing figures. I have an idea! Have you seen that movie _Titanic_? You could pose like Rose did. That could be a fun afternoon…" Bo laughed. "Yes, I suppose it could be. I'll pose for you, but you have to promise that no one else will ever see that particular drawing." Shy Bo was adorable, but Lauren had no problem with the stipulation. She didn't want anyone else getting to see her girlfriend naked anyway. "It's a deal!"

XXX

The drive home to see Bo's mom seemed to fly by. Bo plugged in her iPod and selected a fun playlist that they could sing and dance along with. It took a song or two for Lauren to really let loose, but once she was having fun with Bo, she forgot to be nervous. They deemed it carpool karaoke and started picking songs for the other to sing. It was one of the most fun road trips either women had ever taken. When Bo pulled into a driveway and shut the car off, Lauren realized the moment of truth was upon her. She took a deep breath and got out of the car.

Bo took her hand as they walked toward the front door. She rang the doorbell and leaned over to give Lauren a quick kiss. The whispered "I love you" brought a smile to Lauren's face and she decided it was going to be ok. Suddenly, the door flew open and a raven haired beauty was standing in front of them. "Bo, honey! I'm so glad you're here!" The woman pulled Bo in for a tight hug, swaying back and forth with excitement. She pulled away and held Bo at arm's length to get a good look at her.

"Hi, mom. It's good to see you too." Stepping back slightly, Bo turned to Lauren. "I want you to meet my girlfriend, Lauren." Lauren took a step forward and stuck out her hand. "Hello, Ms Dennis. It's nice to meet you." Before she knew what was happening, she was being pulled in for a tight hug. "Please call me Aife. It is so good to finally meet you, Lauren. Come in out of the cold, girls!"

The group walked into the house, and Lauren felt Bo squeeze her hand softly. She smiled at the brunette's gesture. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

XXX

Apparently, it had been a while since Bo had brought a girlfriend home as well. Aife took full advantage of the situation and told Lauren all kinds of stories about Bo's childhood while she cooked. Lauren heard about the time that Bo won the school spelling bee in fourth grade. She was surprised to learn that Bo had been the head cheerleader her junior year before quitting cheerleading completely before her senior year. Aife pulled out an album of baby pictures, and that seemed to be the last straw for Bo.

"Ok mom! Break time!" Bo could see how much Lauren was loving story time, but she needed some of the embarrassment to stop for a bit. "Is lunch almost ready? I'll give Lauren a tour of the house." Aife smiled widely at Bo and winked before turning toward the kitchen. "I'll check the ham. It should be close to done. Maybe half an hour? The sweet potatoes should be done about then too."

"Great. I'll give her the tour, and we'll be back down to set the table." Bo took Lauren's hand and led her out of the kitchen. They saw the living room and Aife's office on the main floor before heading upstairs. Bo pointed out the upstairs bathroom before reaching the end of the hallway. "So that one is mom's room, and this one is mine." She opened the door and walked into the room slowly. "It's mostly the same as it was when I left for college. I've taken down a few things, but I kind of just left the rest. I think it makes mom happy somehow."

Lauren couldn't contain her smile as she walked through the room. The look into high-school Bo's life was amazing. There were a few pictures left along the edge of her mirror. One included a cheerful Bo in her cheerleading uniform, complete with pompoms and a ponytail. Another was a picture of three girls and a smiling Bo at prom. There were posters on the wall for The Indigo Girls, Pink, and Missy Elliott. Clearly she had a diverse taste in music even then. Lauren flipped through the handful of t-shirts left hanging in the closet.

"So… You were just adorable." Lauren smiled and turned around to see Bo sitting on the edge of her bed, just watching her movements. The brunette laughed. "Adorable? I don't know about that. I think I kind of grew into myself a little bit." Walking over to sit next to her, Lauren looked into her eyes. "I think you turned into a beautiful woman. But you were an adorable teenager." She leaned over and gave her a kiss. Bo deepened it, one hand sliding up into Lauren's hair. They pulled apart a moment later, both breathless from the exchange.

"Did you ever bring girls home to make out on your bed?" Lauren raised an eyebrow at Bo, getting the laugh she had been expecting. "Not so much. I didn't really let myself start making out with girls until college." She watched as Lauren slid over and laid back on her bed. Was the woman ever NOT sexy? She raised her hand and beckoned for Bo to come over. "We have a few minutes, right?" Nodding, Bo crawled on top of Lauren and started kissing her immediately.

Their kiss was one full of passion and rushed excitement. Knowing that they could be caught at any moment turned them on even more. Lauren slid one hand under Bo's shirt, her fingers ghosting across Bo's side and traveling up her back. A soft moan slipped out of Bo's mouth before she realized how far things had gone. Their hips were moving in unison, both women breathing quicker than normal. Bo pulled away from Lauren's kisses, trying to gain control of herself. "We should go back downstairs. I told mom we'd set the table." Lauren's lips were leaving a trail of kisses down Bo's neck to her collarbone. "Ok. Whatever you say, babe." Bo moved to kiss Lauren quickly and then rose from the bed. She knew that if she stayed, they'd be naked soon. She just couldn't keep her hands to herself when it came to Lauren. She took a deep breath. "My god, you're sexy. And I so enjoyed making out with you on my old bed. Maybe next time we come up we can stay the night and break it in properly…"

Lauren hopped up from the bed and headed toward the brunette, pulling her in for one more kiss. "Absolutely." She straightened up Bo's hair slightly before taking her hand and walking back out into the hallway. "Dinner smells amazing. Does your mom always cook?" Bo nodded. "She loves it, but since it's just her, she doesn't get to make big meals much anymore. I used to come see her more often, but it's harder during the school year. That makes her love the holidays even more."

The pair set the table as Aife pulled the last pan out of the oven. She set up the dishes along the bar so they could make their own plates buffet style. "Geeze, mom! You outdid yourself this time." Aife smiled as Bo looked at the food. They had a honey baked ham, glazed sweet potatoes, green bean casserole, deviled eggs, and dinner rolls. Loading up her plate with a little bit of everything, Lauren thought of how nice it felt to be having a family dinner on Christmas instead of sitting in her apartment and studying. She sent a silent thank you out into the universe and sat down to eat with her girlfriend.

XXX

The women had chatted after lunch as they cleaned up the kitchen for Aife. She was impressed when Lauren insisted the two of them would clean up while Aife relaxed. They spent the afternoon talking about the upcoming semester, Lauren's class schedule, how many classes Bo was teaching, and what they were doing with the rest of their Christmas break. Aife mentioned possibly coming to see Bo before New Year's so they could spend a little more time together. They made a plan over dessert for her to come down the following weekend. After more hugs and kisses goodbye, Bo and Lauren headed out the door to drive back home.

When they got back to Bo's house, they sat down on the couch to get cuddly. Lauren had been quiet for a while, tracing shapes on Bo's leg with her finger absentmindedly. Finally, Bo asked her what she was thinking about. "Today was so much more than I expected. It was nice to have a family dinner on Christmas. I think I had forgotten what that feels like." Bo could see in her eyes how much she missed her parents and how difficult the holidays must be for her. She pulled the blonde in closer against her body and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Well, you have a family now, Lauren. I'm looking forward to all the family dinners that I'll get to share with you."

The pair stayed close for a minute longer before Lauren pulled away. "So I know we didn't really talk about Christmas gifts much, but I got you something. I hope you're not mad." Bo laughed softly. "I'm not mad. I got you something too." They ventured away from the couch, Bo heading to the bedroom and Lauren digging into her duffel bag. Each of them returned to the couch with two boxes. Lauren was insistent that Bo open hers first. The larger box held two sets of lacy lingerie. It was not lost on Bo that one was in her size and the other would fit Lauren. "For next time we eat dinner half naked." Lauren smiled. Bo felt a rush of heat climb up her neck at the thought of the last time they ate dinner that way. "Thank you so much, Lauren. I can't wait to see them on…" Opening the small box in front of her, Bo's breath caught in her throat. "Wow… Lauren, it's beautiful." Reaching over, Lauren picked up the bracelet and hooked it around Bo's wrist. She had remembered Bo making a comment about the Open Heart design when they had seen the commercials. It was a simple way to show her love without being too flashy. Although, Lauren had opted to go with the diamond studded hearts. What girl doesn't love to get diamonds?

Bo leaned over and kissed Lauren sweetly. "I love it, baby. Thank you so much." Lauren also opted to open her bigger present first, laughing slightly at the sight of the kimono. "Are you getting tired of me always wearing yours?" Bo smiled brightly. "Not at all. I just thought you might want your own. Maybe you could even keep it here. I have an extra hook in the bathroom…" The look of excitement on Lauren's face gave Bo all the answer she needed. "Absolutely. Thank you, Bo." When she opened the delicate diamond necklace, Lauren didn't say anything. For a moment, Bo was worried that she didn't like it when she noticed a single tear fall from her eye. "This is perfect. I've never had someone give me something like this. Will you put it on for me?"

"Absolutely." Bo took the necklace out of the box and hooked it around Lauren's neck, allowing her fingers to slide along the chain to where the pendant hung. Seeing the emotion present in her favorite amber eyes, Bo slid her hands into Lauren's and pulled her in close. "I love you so much, Lauren. You've brightened my whole world, and I wanted to show you how much you mean to me." Lauren leaned in for a kiss. "I love you too, Bo. And I love this necklace. I will treasure it always." Sinking into Bo's arms, Lauren felt totally at peace. The day had been more emotional for her than she had expected, but it had turned into a great thing. Bo flipped channels until she found _A Christmas Story_ on television and rested her head on Lauren's. Within minutes, the blonde was sleeping soundly. Looking down at her girlfriend curled up against her, Bo had so many thoughts in her head. Today had been simply amazing, and she couldn't wait to share more of her life with the woman in her arms.

 **XXX**

 **Thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave a review if you have a few minutes or look me up on Twitter at teamalley678. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't worry guys! I didn't forget about Bo and Nadia. We'll come back to that. :)**

 **Lauren, Bo, and all other Lost Girl characters belong to the incredible people over at Prodigy Pictures. I just borrowed them for a bit.**

 **XXX**

Bo had to go back to school tomorrow morning. How had the break gone so quickly? Lauren's classes started on Monday, so she had a couple extra days to get ready. This was her last semester, and it was going to be incredibly busy. Both women knew that it was coming, but neither of them were totally prepared for it. They had spent a good majority of the break together. Lauren had stayed at her apartment during the two nights that Aife had stayed. They didn't want to make things awkward for her, and Lauren wanted Bo to have some time with her mother. They had lunch and went shopping one day and had a dinner / movie date the next. It had been nice for Lauren to see Bo interacting with Aife and get a better understanding of their relationship. As much as she had missed Bo, she knew it would be good to get used to it a little bit.

After several nights spent sleeping apart, Bo invited Lauren to stay for the weekend. It was almost like it had been before Christmas break. It melted Bo's heart to see how comfortable Lauren felt in her home and how much more at home she felt with Lauren there. Aife had asked about their relationship and how Bo felt about Lauren. Bo talked to her pretty openly, but she wasn't ready to put the idea of them moving in together out into the world yet. She just told her mom how happy she was with Lauren and what an amazing woman she was. Aife told Bo how much she deserved her happiness after all she had been through in life. She seemed to truly like Lauren, from what Bo had seen. She knew she would have continued to see Lauren even if her mother hadn't approved, but she was glad that wasn't the case.

On Friday night, Lauren cooked dinner while Bo made sure everything was ready for classes on Monday. She didn't want to think about it at all for the rest of the weekend. When she had the last set of paperwork organized, she packed it all in her bag and put it away. Bo walked into the kitchen and slid her hands around Lauren's waist, resting her head against the blonde's back. "Hey you. Everything ready to go?" She got back a muffled "mmhmm…" from Bo, causing her to laugh. Lauren spun around in Bo's arms to return the hug and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Dinner's almost ready, if you want to grab a couple plates."

Bo insisted on cleaning up after dinner since Lauren had cooked, sending the blonde to relax on the couch with a glass of wine. A few minutes later, she walked into the room with her own glass. After taking a drink, Bo reached to set the glass on the coffee table before taking Lauren's and placing it next to her own. Lauren raised an eyebrow as she watched Bo lick her lips as her attention shifted back to the blonde. She motioned for Lauren to lean forward and slid the t-shirt she was wearing up over her head. After unhooking her bra, Bo removed it before allowing Lauren to lie back on the couch. Bo removed her shirt as well before leaning down and kissing Lauren deeply.

Lauren's body reacted immediately to Bo's touch. She buried her hands in the dark locks as Bo started trailing kisses down her neck toward her breasts. A small moan escaped from her lips as Bo took a hardened nipple into her mouth. They hadn't had sex in almost a week. Lauren was afraid that Bo hadn't been missing it as much as she was, but clearly that wasn't the case. Bo's skin was already flushed with desire. Lauren felt Bo's hands slipping along her stomach to unbutton her pants. She leaned up slightly to make it easier to slide them off.

Bo kissed her way up Lauren's long legs, her hands caressing Lauren's skin softly. She placed kisses on soft inner thighs, ghosting over her clit as she skipped north to taut abs. Bo traced the curves of Lauren's body with her hands and her tongue, making her way back to the blonde's waiting mouth. Their tongues met passionately, both women giving in completely to their desires. Bo's hand slid between them to find sopping wet folds. She groaned with pleasure as she felt Lauren's arousal, easily slipping inside her. Bo's thrusts were gentle at first, but as she heard the moans escaping Lauren's throat, her intensity picked up. Soon, Lauren was trembling as a powerful orgasm overcame her.

Realizing that Bo was still halfway dressed, Lauren told her to strip. Bo stood up from the couch and bent over slowly, sliding her jeans down to the floor. All that remained was a pair of lacy panties. Bo picked up her glass of wine, took a drink, and started to leave the room. She turned around to look at Lauren, the lust written all over her face. "Are you coming?" The blonde rose from the couch and strode purposefully down the hall behind her girlfriend. Tonight was far from over.

XXX

 _Three weeks later_

Lauren was fully immersed in her studies. She had talked to Bo every day, but she had only seen her once this week. She had stopped by during office hours on Wednesday to surprise her with coffee. Bo had given her some words of support about the last semester of school. Lauren knew she could do it, but it was nice to have someone else on her side. She knew that Bo had her back, no matter how stressed out she was. And she was seriously stressed out. Her thesis was coming together nicely, but she was also working on homework for her classes. It was a good thing she didn't have a job this semester. There's no way she could have juggled everything.

Bo almost always sent Lauren some kind of sweet text on her lunch break. Lauren smiled when she looked at her phone to see that Bo was calling today instead. "Hi beautiful." Bo's laugh instantly made Lauren's heart lighter. "Hey, you. I miss you. Do you think you could come over tonight? I can help you study if you want." Bo wasn't used to feeling needy, but she just wanted to spend some time with her girlfriend. It had been a crazy couple of weeks.

"Absolutely. I've been missing you too." Lauren felt herself relax back into the chair. "I can take one night off from studying. When do you want me to come over?"

"How about 5:30? I'll take care of dinner. You just bring your beautiful self." Lauren could hear the smile in Bo's voice, even through the phone. "Sounds great. I'll see you tonight. I love you."

"I love you too. See you soon." Bo hung up the phone and took a deep breath. She didn't think she'd miss Lauren this much, but school was taking up so much of their time. She was teaching first and second year Psychology students this year, so she was doing twice as many lesson plans. At least she was teaching something a little different. Last semester had been all Psych 101 classes. That cut down on the lesson plans, but it wasn't as much fun to teach the same thing over and over every day. It was also good for her to have so much to work on while Lauren was keeping busy with her classes. At least she would get to see her tonight.

Lauren arrived right on time, and Bo gave her a big hug as soon as she sat down her bag. "Hi." Lauren leaned back to give her a kiss hello before pulling her in for another hug. "Hi, yourself. I'm so glad to finally have you in my arms." Lauren held her for another minute before letting go. "What are we having for dinner? It smells like it's already done." Bo held onto her hand as they walked into the kitchen. Resting on the counter was a large pizza and a six-pack of beer. Lauren laughed, remembering the first time they had shared this meal. "Perfect!"

They sat on barstools at the counter rather than taking the food to the dining room. Conversation drifted from how much homework Lauren was getting from her teachers to how Bo's classes were going. She had decided after the last semester that she didn't want (or really need) another teaching assistant. Lauren hadn't really had that much she could help out with, so it was basically just a free period for her. Bo figured that whatever student they assigned to her would be more useful somewhere else. She would never stop being thankful for having signed up last semester though.

After dinner, Bo asked if Lauren was really taking off the evening from homework. Getting a nod in return, Bo led her straight to the bedroom. Lauren was immediately excited at the thought of spending the evening in bed with Bo, but the brunette kept walking through the room to the master bath. She started filling the large tub with hot water and bubble bath. Lauren leaned back against the counter and smiled. Dimming the lights in the room, Bo slipped out of her clothes and slid into the steamy water. "Are you coming in?" Lauren stripped off her clothes and started to step into the bath facing Bo. "I need you to face the other direction." Bo slid to the very back of the tub to allow plenty of room for Lauren to get situated. Once she was settled in between Bo's legs, Lauren finally allowed herself to completely relax against the woman behind her with a sigh.

For the first few minutes, Lauren just let her head rest against Bo's neck, taking in the feel of their slick bodies tangling together underneath the water. Bo nudged her head forward slightly and brought her hands up to the tight muscles in Lauren's shoulders. "I thought this might help you relax." Bo's hands worked Lauren's neck, shoulders, and arms until the tension was gone. In fact, Lauren couldn't remember the last time she'd been this relaxed. Prior to tonight, she hadn't known Bo was this good at massage, but she would keep that fact handy for later. "Thank you, Bo. That felt amazing. I think I really needed tonight."

Bo placed a soft kiss on the back of Lauren's neck, smiling at the shiver it sent down her spine. "I think I did too. I've missed you. I thought it would be nice to just relax for tonight." Lauren found Bo's hand with her own and started playing with her fingers. Deciding to just speak her mind, she took a deep breath. It might be easier to be vulnerable without looking at Bo anyway. "I miss you all the time. My bed feels so empty without you in it. And Kenzi isn't nearly as fun to look at when I need a study break." Bo laughed slightly at her confession. It seemed that Lauren was trying not to get too serious in the bath, but Bo wasn't going to let her close back up. "I feel the same way. Do you ever think about us getting a place together? Somewhere that we could wake up next to each other every day?"

Lauren was quiet for a moment. "I could never ask you to move, Bo. You love this house. You've done so much to make it your home…" Bo pulled her in close, placing a kiss on her neck. "I do love this house, Lauren. But I think it feels more like home when you're here. What would you think about moving in with me here? Making it OUR home?" Lauren felt like she would burst with happiness. "I would love to move in with you." Spinning slightly in the tub, Lauren pulled Bo in for a kiss. There was so much emotion flowing between them, Bo felt like it refilled her soul.

The water was starting to get cold, so the pair climbed out. After drying off, they put on their kimonos from the back of the door. Lauren walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, feeling totally at peace. A year ago, she would never have believed that she'd be here right now. Head over heels in love with an amazing woman, getting ready to move in. She had never been sure that she would find that kind of happiness. When Bo walked out of the bathroom, Lauren felt like the luckiest woman alive to be in her life.

Bo took Lauren's hand as she stood in front of the bed. "I have a surprise for you. I was waiting for the right time to give it to you." She saw the twinkle in Lauren's eye. "Follow me." The pair walked down the hallway to Bo's office. When she opened the door, Lauren couldn't believe what she saw. Bo was playing with her hands nervously. "I finally figured out what to do with the office. Do you like it?"

"Bo, it's incredible." The desk Bo had purchased when she first moved in was still in the room. She had moved the bookshelf so that it was on the same wall. The other half of the room was the surprise. Bo had gotten a drawing table for Lauren and set it up against the opposite wall. There was cubist shelf next to it full of different drawing supplies and two different chairs to choose from. "I love everything about this…"

Lauren walked over to the table, running her hands along the smooth surface. Sitting on the table was a note in Bo's beautiful script. "I love you. – B" On top of the note lay a single key. Lauren picked it up and became overwhelmed with emotion. She had never even wanted to move in with a girlfriend before. She always knew it wouldn't work out. But with Bo, Lauren knew in her heart that she had found the one. Turning around, she pulled Bo in for a tight hug. "I love you too. So much."

XXX

Over the next two weeks, the pair spent the little bit of free time they had packing up Lauren's things. The apartment was paid for through the end of the semester, so Kenzi was kind of excited to have her own place for a few months. As much as she would miss Lauren, the blonde had been gone much more lately than she had been at the apartment. As Bo carried the last box out to the truck they had rented for the actual move, Kenzi and Lauren plopped down on the couch. "Thanks for your help, Kenz." Leaning over to bump her shoulder, Kenzi smiled. "That's what besties are for. Are you nervous? Excited? You've lived here for a long time."

Lauren laughed. "I'm not really sure, honestly. I'm excited to get to wake up with her every day and go to sleep next to her every night. I am a little nervous though. I've never lived with someone that I was dating before. What if us living together ruins the relationship?" Kenzi's hand on her own brought Lauren back to the moment. "Lauren, she looks at you like you hung the stars. I think this is going to be a great thing for you both. Just go into it with an open heart." They stood up and shared a hug just as Bo walked back through the door. "Thanks for all the help, Kenzi. I was hoping that we could repay you." Lauren looked up questioningly. "Are you up for dinner and drinks next Saturday? We could go to a club or something. I'd like you to meet my best friend, Tamsin. I think you two would really get along. I've been meaning to bring it up, but I've been so distracted." Lauren smiled brightly at Bo. "That sounds fantastic. You'll come with us, right Kenz?" "Free food?! Hells yeah!" Kenzi's reaction made them all laugh. Bo leaned in and gave her a hug. "Awesome! We'll see you next weekend."

On the drive across town, Lauren tried to process everything she was feeling. She was looking forward to this next chapter of her life with Bo, even if she was a little bit scared. New things should be scary if they're worth doing. Bo pulled into the driveway and killed the engine. "We're home." Lauren turned to her with a smile. "I like the sound of that."

 **XXX**

 **Hope you're all having a good week! If you have a few minutes, please leave a review and let me know what you think. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up for you. My grandma passed away, and it's been a crazy couple of weeks around here. I appreciate all the well wishes on Twitter. Thank you for the support. Without further ado, here is the next installment!**

 **Lauren, Bo, and all other Lost Girl characters belong to the incredible people over at Prodigy Pictures. I just borrowed them for a bit.**

 **XXX**

The next week flew by between both women's classes, homework, and unpacking some of Lauren's things. Bo told her they should try to unpack one box every night, no matter how busy they were. She really wanted Lauren to be comfortable in the house. The first several boxes she wanted to go through were for the studio / office. Bo smiled at how cute Lauren was arranging all of her supplies and getting everything set up the way she wanted it. This wasn't a room that Bo needed to help with much, so she was grading quizzes at her desk. That way she could at least sneak glances at the blonde while she worked.

After an hour or so, Bo realized that Lauren wasn't making noise anymore. Swiveling in her chair slightly, she saw her girlfriend sketching at her table. Lauren looked over at Bo and seemed surprised to see her paying attention. "Hey, how's the grading coming?" Bo stretched her back as she stood up and walked toward the desk. "Fabulous. I think half the class forgot to read the assignments. They're going to be wishing I graded on a curve. What are you sketching?"

Lauren held the sketchbook against her chest, blushing softly. "Uhm… I was drawing you. It's just that you're so beautiful, and when you concentrate, you get this look on your face that I absolutely adore. So I thought I would see if I could capture it." Now it was Bo's turn to blush. She sat down in the chair next to Lauren's desk. "Can I see it?" Lauren simply nodded and handed the notebook to her. Bo couldn't believe her eyes when she looked at the page. Lauren had focused mostly on the face, so there wasn't much detail to the rest of the picture. Bo's arms were sketched to show that she was working at a desk, but that part was definitely in progress. However, when Bo looked at her face and hair, it was almost like looking at a black and white photograph of herself. She was completely amazed at what Lauren had done in such a short time. "This is incredible, Lauren. I knew that you could draw, but I don't think I expected this. You're just amazing."

Bo looked down at the picture again, taking a deep breath. "Do you remember when I asked if I could see the drawings you made during my classes?" Lauren nodded, reaching for a sketchbook on the shelf. "I never showed them to you. I think I was afraid of how you'd react. Do you still want to see them?" She held the book out to Bo, feeling incredibly vulnerable. Lauren didn't share her art with very many people. It was something she liked to do in her free time, just for herself. She watched as Bo opened the cover, knowing what she was looking at already. Bo looked up with questions in her eyes. "This is from the first day of class? You were drawing me that early in the semester?" Lauren nodded. "You were just Professor Dennis then. And a former client." Bo did not miss the smirk that accompanied this statement. "There's just something about you, Bo. You have this classic beauty that I can't help but be drawn to. I had to capture it."

Lauren watched as Bo flipped slowly through the book. There were other drawings in it: a bunch of flowers in the quad that Lauren drew during a free period, a stuffed monkey that looked to have been patched over the years, a small boy playing with a puppy. All of the work in the book was amazing, but Bo noticed that there were many more drawings of her than anything else. She noticed one particularly detailed picture and smiled brightly. "This was the day you kissed me." Lauren laughed softly at the brunette. "Yes it was. I was thinking about your lips that entire class period. And the whole time I was drawing that scarf, I kept picturing myself using it to just pull you in and finally feel those lips on mine. I guess by the end of class, I had talked myself into just going for it." Both women were smiling at the memory of that day. "I'm so glad you did." Bo shut the book and slid it back across the table to Lauren. "I'd like to save some of those for another day. All this talk of lips is making me miss yours." She straddled Lauren's legs on the chair and leaned in to kiss her slowly. Her hands tangled in blonde hair as she deepened the kiss, enjoying the moan it drew from Lauren's mouth. Bo pulled back slightly with a gasp as she felt Lauren pick her up and head down the hallway toward their bedroom, a look of desire written all over her face.

XXX

By Saturday night, Lauren was glad for a break from homework. It was going to be so nice to get together with both of their best friends and have some fun. Bo was putting the finishing touches on her makeup while Lauren put on her shoes. When the brunette stepped out of the bathroom, Lauren's breath caught in her throat. "Bo, you look amazing. How have I never seen this dress?" She took Bo's hand and spun her slowly in a circle, admiring the way it clung to all of her favorite curves. Bo blushed slightly at the attention. "I just picked it up the other day. I saw it in the window and had to go check it out." The red fabric hung asymmetrically, one side stopping just below her knee and the other ending mid-thigh. Continuing with the abstract design, one shoulder was left bare, a view that Lauren could certainly appreciate. "I'm very glad you did. It looks like it was made just for you." Leaning in for a kiss, Lauren took Bo's hand. "We'd better go before I decide to take advantage of you in that dress." She winked at Bo as she grabbed her clutch and the car keys. Bo's laugh was music to her ears as they headed toward the door.

On the drive over to pick Kenzi up, Bo took in the tight leather dress that Lauren was wearing. It stopped mid-thigh, and Bo was very much enjoying the view while the blonde drove. Lauren's strappy heels accentuated her calves perfectly. Catching Bo's eyes wandering, Lauren laughed. "You look amazing, babe. I love the leather on you. It's incredible." Lauren laced their fingers together on her lap with a smile. "Thank you, Bo." Pulling to a stop in front of the apartment, Lauren leaned over and kissed the brunette quickly yet passionately. Before she knew it, Bo was left breathless. Lauren smiled as she picked up her phone to text Kenzi that they were out front. "Tonight's gonna be fun." A minute later, Kenzi bounced down the front stairs and out to the car. She looked much as Bo expected, her tight pants paired with a black shirt and high heeled boots. "What's up, bitches? Let's get our party on!" Kenzi slid into the back seat, and the ladies hit the road.

XXX

Tamsin met the trio at the restaurant, shaking her head as the women got out of the car. "I thought we were going to a club? You two look like you're going to a gala!" Bo smiled and leaned in to get a hug from her friend. "What's wrong with looking nice? I can still dance in this." Turning to the other two, Bo offered up introductions. "You remember Lauren, right? And this is her best friend, Kenzi. We thought it was time to get all the girls together." Tamsin nodded at the women and held the door as they walked in. When they reached the table, Lauren and Bo split up so they could sit with their friends. Bo asked if Tamsin had been working less now that the big investigation was over. "I have a little bit of time off, but you know me. I like to work. I've been prepping for the trial and working on other cases. I've been spending a little bit more time at the gym though, with my time off." Bo smiled as she sipped her wine. "The gym at the precinct? Did you find some new eye candy there?" She knew that Tamsin spent more time at the gym when the rookies came in and there were new recruits. Last year, she had a thing with a woman fresh out of the academy. Diana. She couldn't handle the stress of the job and ended up quitting after six months. Tamsin had ended it shortly after when Diana had started talking about how she should find a less dangerous job. Tamsin loved what she did, and no one was going to talk her out of being the greatest detective she could be.

"Actually, I did. His name is Dyson. We're kind of seeing each other." Tamsin drank her wine, looking across the table but knowing that Bo wasn't going to drop it. Kenzi was actually the first to speak up. "Spill! Is he hot? Funny? What's he like?" Lauren couldn't help but smile as she turned to look at her friend. "What? Inquiring minds want to know. Plus, if we're all going to be friends, she should be able to open up, right?" The group laughed together. "Ok, fine. He's totally hot." Tamsin blushed slightly as she talked. "He works homicide. We were the only two training one day, so we ended up sparring each other. I kept getting distracted by his abs, and I'm pretty sure he noticed. He brought me coffee the next morning and asked me to lunch. It was really sweet actually. We've only been dating for two weeks, but I really like him. He makes me laugh, and I definitely need that in my life more."

Bo put her arm around Tamsin and pulled her in for a sideways hug. "I'm so excited for you, Tam. That's fantastic. Do we get to see a picture of this mystery man?" Tamsin turned a darker shade of red. "If I show you a picture, can we change the subject to someone else?" Everyone agreed as she pulled her phone from her pocket. As the screen lit up, a smile appeared on her face. She spun the phone to show them a picture of a smiling Dyson in uniform. "He IS totally hot! Good job, chica!" Kenzi leaned across the table to bump knuckles with the blonde. Tamsin wasn't entirely sure how to take the little goth in front of her, but she felt like Kenzi was going to be quite entertaining tonight. The food arrived, giving Tamsin a good break to focus on someone else.

"So what about you? Boyfriend? Girlfriend?" Tamsin was looking at Kenzi, thankful to take the attention off herself. Kenzi scoffed. "Like anyone could handle all of this!" She gestured to herself, causing the whole table to laugh. "I'm single, but I like it that way. I just have fun and do what I want. It's kind of nice not having to answer to anyone. I'm sure I'll settle down some day, but that is most definitely not today." She raised her glass toward the middle of the table. "Here's to making new friends and having a hell of a good time tonight. Let's eat this yummy looking food and go dance our faces off!" The group drank to the toast and dug in to their plates.

XXX

"I'm so full. I don't know if I can dance after all that pasta." Bo was leaning her head on Tamsin's shoulder as they waited for the bill. Dinner had been full of lively conversation. Bo and Lauren told the girls how busy they had both been with school. Kenzi was in her first year of graduate school, so she was a little afraid of what next year would bring. Tamsin had told them stories about crazy things she had seen at work. By the time they headed toward the door, it felt like a true group of friends.

Lauren had tried to limit the amount of time she spent looking at Bo across the table, but she couldn't help it. Kenzi had definitely noticed, at one point telling the pair to "stop having eye sex" before she got sick. That had gotten a good laugh out of Tamsin. She found Kenzi's free spirit to be refreshing. As they walked outside, she looked at Bo and Lauren holding hands. She was so glad to see Bo in love again. The professor deserved a happy ending.

"So we're going to Dark Bar, right? That new club downtown?" Bo nodded. "See you in a few!" The ladies loaded up into the two cars and headed downtown. When they pulled into the parking lot, the music could already be heard. Kenzi started dancing before they even made it to the front door. Lauren smiled at her friend's enthusiasm as they followed her inside. The club was only about half full, but it was still early in the evening. On the upside, the group had no problem finding an open table. They ordered drinks and sat down in a comfy booth that was slightly elevated near the dance floor. It offered a great view of the crowd. When the waitress brought their drinks over, Kenzi ordered a round of shots. To get the party started, she said. Lauren hadn't taken tequila shots in a long time, but she soon remembered how quickly they affected her.

"Let's dance!" She took Bo's hand and led her out toward the dance floor. Tamsin and Kenzi were right behind them. The group stayed close enough to keep an eye on their drinks, but they were dancing up a storm. Lauren and Bo could hardly keep their eyes off one another, but they made an effort to dance with their friends and not just each other. Kenzi's enthusiasm made all of them smile. Bo had only met the little Russian woman a couple of times, and this was the first time they had spent any real time together. However, she already felt a connection to her and somehow knew that they could become good friends.

Tamsin was hesitant to let loose at first, the police officer in her wanting to keep an eye on everything around them. As they were dancing and laughing together, she realized how long it had been since she had just completely relaxed and had fun. She started bouncing around with Kenzi, just feeling the music and enjoying it. Tonight was exactly what she hadn't known she needed.

After a few songs, the friends returned to their table to rest for a bit. They downed their drinks and ordered another round, Kenzi gesturing for more tequila shots as well. Resuming the conversation from earlier at dinner, Tamsin asked Lauren several questions to learn more about the younger blonde. Kenzi didn't quite appreciate the answer Lauren gave at one point, so she jumped in. "Lo, quit being so modest. She says she's studying art history and she wants to work in a gallery, but that's bullshit. She wants to draw. You should see her work, Tam. She's amazing. Don't let her shrug that off." Bo nodded in agreement. "I've seen her sketchbook. It's incredible." Lauren was blushing profusely at this point, partially because of the alcohol, but mostly because of all the attention focused on her at the moment. "So… yeah. I like to draw. But I'm never going to make a living doing that, so I'm focusing on something else I enjoy. It's all good. How long have you been an officer?"

Tamsin smiled. "Changing the subject huh? Ok. I've been there for five years. I went to the academy straight out of college. I worked my butt off as a beat cop so I could get promoted. I've been a detective for a little over a year now, and I love it. Living the dream, baby!" She clinked glasses with Kenzi and downed the end of her drink. "I'm going to visit the ladies' room. We're dancing when I get back, right?" Kenzi hopped up to let her out of the booth. "Fuck yeah, we are! I like this one!" She plopped back down on the seat and started talking to Bo about what she did outside of school.

Just then, Bo saw someone approaching the booth out of the corner of her eye. "Oh hell no!" She was up in a flash, standing in front of the booth with her hands clenched into fists. "What the fuck are you doing here, Nadia? You've got some nerve coming anywhere near this table." She felt Lauren's hand on her wrist, silently asking her not to swing. As badly as she wanted to break this woman's face for what she did to Lauren, her girlfriend's wishes meant more. Lauren stood up from the booth, Bo still standing between her and Nadia. The look on the blonde's face spoke of annoyance, but she was curious to see why her ex-girlfriend had the nerve to come speak to them. She had to know how much Bo hated her. Lauren leaned forward and whispered in Bo's ear. "If you hit her, you'll lose your job. She's not worth it, Bo." She stood next to Bo, staring at Nadia as she waited to see what the woman wanted.

"I came over to apologize. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness for what I did, but I am truly sorry. I wasn't really myself that night, and I should never have come to see you. I'm back on my medication, and I'm seeing a therapist. Things are a lot better for me now. I feel really bad about what happened between us, so I just wanted to try to make things right." Nadia stood at the edge of the dance floor below them, fidgeting with her hands during her confession. Bo tried to calm the adrenaline flowing through her veins, but she wasn't letting her anywhere near Lauren. She felt the blonde's hand wrap around her waist, and it immediately made her feel better. "Also, I wanted to thank you for dropping the charges. I know I didn't deserve that, but I appreciate you not making me have an assault charge for the rest of my life. It will never happen again."

"Thank you, Nadia. I'm glad that you're doing well, and I forgive you. Good luck with everything." She nodded curtly at Nadia, then turned and sat back down calmly. She reached for Bo's hand just as Bo turned to her, completely baffled. "How are you not mad right now? That woman attacked you! She's lucky I didn't punch her in the throat when she walked over here!" Lauren held Bo's hands in her own, her eyes focused on Bo's. "Baby, I don't care about her. I'm not wasting any more energy on that drama. I have you, and that's all I need. If she needed my forgiveness so she could move on, that's fine. I forgive her. I have everything I could ever want at this table right here, and that's where my focus is going to stay." She raised Bo's hand to give it a soft kiss.

Kenzi watched the entire conversation from the side of the booth where she was still standing. Bo hadn't even realized that she had been standing right next to her. "Well if she comes back, I'm kicking her ass!" Lauren laughed at her enthusiasm. "Deal." When Lauren turned back around, Bo leaned in and gave her a kiss. "I love you, Lauren." Bo's hand rested softly against Lauren's neck, her thumb tracing a slow path across the pulse point. "I love you more."

Just then, Tamsin returned to the table. "What's going on over here? What did I miss?" The group shared a laugh as Kenzi slid into the booth behind her. "All kinds of stuff, Tam. The shots are here. Let's drink!" They tossed back the tequila and lightened up the conversation.

 _Several Hours Later_

Lauren was leaning against Bo as they walked out of the club. Tamsin and Kenzi were right behind them, still laughing about the drunk girls they had passed on the way out. As they got to the car, Lauren leaned back against the door, pulling Bo's body in close to hers. "So much tequila…" She smiled at Bo and moved to whisper in her ear. "I've wanted to get you out of that dress all night long." A flush creeped up Bo's neck at the desire in Lauren's voice. Bo had been incredibly turned on by the sexy blonde as they danced the night away. She had tried to contain herself since they weren't alone, but she knew it would be a different story when they got home.

"Tonight was a great idea, Bo. Thanks for inviting me out." Tamsin gave her friend a hug. "Kenzi, so nice to meet you." Lauren gave Kenzi a hug before leaning back against the car. "I'm so glad you guys get along so well. I had so much fun tonight." Bo smiled at how cute her drunk girlfriend was being. "Are you ready, Kenz?" Bo had moved to open the door, giving Lauren time to get settled in her seat. "Actually, Tamsin's gonna give me a ride home. She lives closer to me than you do. Thanks though, Bobo." The young woman stepped forward to give Bo a big hug. "Go get your girl home."

As Bo pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward their house, she noticed the intense look on Lauren's face. "Whatcha thinking about over there?" Her eyes flicked between the road and Lauren's hand, which was making its way up Bo's thigh. She could almost feel the electricity moving between them. Lauren leaned over and started kissing along Bo's neck and conveniently exposed shoulder. "I was thinking about how hot you look driving my car. And I was thinking that I can't wait to get you in the house and out of that dress."

Bo was aching at how close Lauren's fingers were under her dress. She shifted slightly, trying to get any tiny bit of friction to ease the throbbing. Lauren felt the movement of Bo's hips and pressed down slightly, causing a groan to escape from Bo's mouth. "God, Lauren. I want you so bad right now…" Bo was trying to keep her eyes on the road, but right now she wanted to pull over and let Lauren take her in the back seat. She could feel Lauren's breath on her ear. "I'll take such good care of you when we get home, baby." Lauren's hand toyed with the edge of Bo's lace panties, taking pride in the heat that was coming off her girlfriend in waves. Turning her head to look up at Bo, Lauren committed the image to her memory. Bo was biting her lip and had both hands on the steering wheel. It was clear from her body language that she was having a hard time focusing on the road. Knowing they were close to home, Lauren forced herself to lean back over to her seat.

After pulling into the driveway, Bo shut the car off and immediately turned to Lauren. Without saying a word, she closed the space between them and captured Lauren's lips with her own. Bo pulled away abruptly and stepped out of the car. She opened Lauren's door and held out her hand. The front door was barely closed before the beautiful new red dress hit the floor.

 **XXX**

 **I wanted to leave this one to your imagination, even though I had an idea where it was going. :) Maybe I'll save that for another time. Hope you enjoyed girls' night out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is rated M for Mature. I'm sorry for the delay in posting. I hope it was worth the wait.**

 **Lauren, Bo, and all other Lost Girl characters belong to the incredible people over at Prodigy Pictures. I just borrowed them for a bit.**

 **XXX**

Three days… Three days until she walked across that stage and started the next step of her life. Lauren couldn't believe how close she was to graduation day. Today was officially her last day of class, but the graduation ceremony would be on Saturday. The last month had been absolutely insane trying to get everything wrapped up and studying for her finals. Bo had been incredibly understanding about Lauren's crazy schedule, but they were both glad that it was finally ending.

Lauren stopped by Bo's office before leaving campus. "Excuse me, Professor. Do you have a minute?" She smiled as Bo looked up to see her leaning against the door frame. "I'm trying to get these exams graded so I can get home to my beautiful girlfriend, but I suppose I could spare a couple of minutes." Lauren strolled across the room and sat on her corner of Bo's desk, leaning down to place a kiss on her soft lips. "That sounds like a fantastic plan. She's a lucky woman." Bo stood up from the chair and looped her arms around Lauren's waist. "I think I'm the lucky one, Miss Lewis."

Their lips met in a delicate dance they knew so well. The last few months had been some of the best of Lauren's life. She loved living with Bo. Waking up next to her. Cooking dinner together. Lauren was enjoying every second of it. The pair had grown so much closer since she moved in. She couldn't wait to see how things would change once she was out of school.

Bo pried her lips away from Lauren's and rested their foreheads together. "I missed you today…" Lauren leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Bo's nose. "I missed you too, babe. How close are you to leaving? I thought maybe we could go out for dinner tonight. I wanted to take you somewhere nice." Bo took a step back and looked at her desk. "I have about an hour left. I could probably be persuaded to leave now though. I could finish grading during my free hour tomorrow morning. My girlfriend and I need to celebrate her last college class being over." Lauren got a devilish look in her eye and pulled Bo back against her. "However could I persuade you, Professor Dennis?" She leaned in and placed a line of kisses down Bo's neck. Bo let out a soft moan as her eyes closed slowly. "Let me just grab my bag."

XXX

Bo had been to many college graduations, but she was most excited about this one. Lauren had picked out a little black dress and simple high heels for the ceremony. Bo told her how stunning she looked as they walked to the car. When they arrived at the coliseum, Lauren put on her cap and gown and did a little twirl for Bo. She smiled and straightened out Lauren's honor society cords and tassel. "I'm so proud of you, Lauren. You've earned this day." They shared a kiss before walking through the front doors. Bo went to find the seats her mother had saved for them, and Lauren went to line up with her class. Many years, Bo was involved in the ceremony as a faculty member. This year, however, she had asked if she could just join the audience and watch. She wanted to be able to watch Lauren cross the stage like everyone else got to watch their loved ones.

Aife and Bo talked quietly before the ceremony started. It meant a lot to Bo that Aife had come to the graduation with her. She realized how important it was to her daughter. Bo had put together a small party for this evening, but not everyone was coming to graduation. When Lauren took the stage and got her graduate hood, Bo felt like her heart would burst with happiness. Her eyes met Lauren's as she crossed to the stairs, and she saw the blonde mouth "I love you." Aife took Bo's hand as Lauren took her seat. "You two have something beautiful, honey. She looks at you like there's no one else in this room. I'm so glad you two found each other." Bo leaned against her mother's shoulder, her head swimming with emotion. "Me too, mom. Me too."

XXX

Bo had asked Tamsin to come over and decorate while they were at the graduation ceremony, so Lauren was surprised when they walked through the door. There was a beautiful cake on the counter next to a chilling bottle of champagne. On the other end of the counter sat a beautiful bouquet of flowers that Bo had ordered. Lauren picked up the card written in her girlfriend's beautiful script. "Bo, these are beautiful. Thank you." She felt Bo's hands snake around her waist as she stepped up behind her. "They pale in comparison to you, Lauren." Leaning forward slightly, she kissed the side of Lauren's neck.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Bo smiled and stepped toward the door. "Let the festivities begin." Lauren smiled and went to the cabinet to get some glasses for the champagne. Aife stood on the front porch with a bottle of wine in her hand. "Am I early? You said 6, right?" Bo took the wine as she walked in and gave her a hug. "You're right on time, mom. Everyone else is late."

"I'm not late!" Kenzi bounced onto the front steps. "But I am fashionable!" Bo laughed and leaned over to give her a hug as well. "I'm so glad you're here. Kenzi, this is my mother, Aife. Mom, this is Lauren's best friend." Aife smiled brightly at the girl's energy. "It's so nice to meet you." The ladies walked inside just as Bo saw another car parking out front. Tamsin stepped out of the passenger seat, and Bo watched as someone else opened the driver's side door. He was tall and very good looking, wearing jeans and a vest over a long-sleeved shirt. Bo could definitely see what Tamsin liked about him.

Tamsin reached the porch first. "Hey Bo." She hugged her friend and then took a step backward. "This is my boyfriend, Dyson." He reached a hand out to Bo with a very genuine smile. "Hi Bo. It is so good to finally meet you." Bo shook his hand briefly. "It's very nice to meet you too. I was beginning to think Tam was never going to let us." The group shared a laugh as they stepped into the house.

Bo had hired a caterer to provide dinner so they could all just enjoy the evening. She got everyone drinks as they waited, and they migrated to the living room. Kenzi and Aife were having an animated discussion about the new Marvel movie that was coming out next month. Apparently they were both very excited about the casting choices.

Tamsin was sitting on one end of the couch next to where Lauren was sitting. They started talking about what Lauren's plans were now that she had graduated. Bo struck up a conversation with Dyson, asking about how long he had been with the force. A few minutes later, Lauren and Tamsin got up and walked down the hallway to the office/art studio.

Lauren was incredibly nervous to show Tamsin her drawings, but she was also excited about the possibilities before her. Tamsin flipped through several pages of the notebook with a look of awe on her face. "Lauren, wow. You've got a real talent. Bo wasn't kidding when she bragged about you." She saw the shy smile on Lauren's face. "Let's get back to your party. We'll talk soon though." The two women strolled back down the hallway and rejoined the group just as the caterer came in to let Bo know they were ready.

The conversation flowed easily over dinner, as if they'd all known each other forever. Aife and Tamsin were catching up since they hadn't seen each other in a while. Bo and Kenzi were discussing paintballing, an activity Lauren imagined Bo had never done. Kenzi had gone with a group from the school and was now hooked on it. Lauren felt her heart swell as she looked around the table at all of the amazing people in her life. There was so much love in the room. As the plates were being cleared, Lauren picked up her wine glass for a toast.

"Thank you so much, all of you, for being here tonight. I am incredibly lucky to have the support system that I do. I love all of you." As everyone drank from their glasses, Lauren turned to Bo. "But I especially love you, Bo Dennis. I couldn't imagine celebrating with anyone else by my side." The couple shared a sweet kiss before drinking their wine.

Shortly after dinner, Aife had to leave. She had to travel back home for a meeting early the next morning. Hugging the girls before leaving, she congratulated Lauren again. "I'm so proud of you. You have a very bright future ahead of you, dear." Lauren teared up slightly at the sentiment. "Thank you, Ms. Dennis. Get home safely. We'll come see you again soon." Leaving Bo on the porch with her mom, Lauren rejoined the group that had migrated back to the living room.

"Thanks for coming, Mom. Please let me know when you make it home." Aife pulled Bo in for a hug. "I will, honey. Thank you for the invitation. It's so nice to see you smiling so much again." Bo smiled shyly, her thoughts immediately drawn to Lauren. "It's nice to be so happy again." Giving her daughter's hand a soft squeeze, Aife stepped off the porch. "I'll see you soon. I love you, Bo." "I love you, too."

When Bo walked into the living room, she was surprised to find Kenzi pouring more wine into glasses. "This felt like an occasion for some fun. We decided while you were outside to play Truth or Dare." Bo couldn't contain her laugh. "Truth or Dare? I haven't played that in years!" She looked at the devilish grin on Lauren's face. "So are you in or out?" Bo grabbed a glass from the table, took a drink, and sat down next to her girlfriend. "I'm in. Let's do this."

 _Two bottles of wine later…_

"Tamsin, Truth or Dare?" Lauren was snuggled up next to Bo on the couch. Tamsin opted for Truth as she took a long drink of her wine. Lauren thought for a second before coming up with a good question. "What's the craziest thing you and Bo ever did while you were in college?" Tamsin laughed at the sheer number of things running through her mind. "There was this time that we egged someone's car. She was spreading rumors about Bo's girlfriend, and we couldn't get her to back off. One night, we were drinking and decided to go egg her car. We took the eggs out of the refrigerator and walked down the street to her apartment. It wasn't until the third egg hit the car that we realized the container we had grabbed was full of hard boiled eggs for our salads. They just bounced off the car and fell to the ground. I'm honestly surprised she didn't hear us laughing and come outside. I could hardly walk back to our place between being drunk and laughing until I wanted to puke."

The whole group was laughing at the story. "Hey, in our defense, she did stop talking shit. So maybe she figured the eggs were just a warning." Bo laughed at the memory. Kenzi couldn't help herself. "A warning of what? That you'd make her a salad?" Everyone burst into another round of laughter. Bo wouldn't have thought she could have this much fun at Truth or Dare, but she was really enjoying herself. Until Tamsin looked at her, that is.

"Bo, Truth or Dare?" _What was she up to?_ Bo looked at her friend, hoping she wasn't going to be overly embarrassing. What if she brought up the time she and Bo had gone streaking at the regional qualifier of the women's soccer team? Or the time Bo had gotten drunk and tried to do karaoke from on top of the bar? Tamsin had almost had to carry her to the car that night. There were just too many stories that didn't need to come out tonight. "Dare." Maybe a dare wouldn't be as bad.

"Wow. I didn't expect that… Give me a second." The look on Tamsin's face had Bo curious as to what her question had been. Was picking dare really a good choice? It was too late now though. "I dare you to jump in the pool out back with all of your clothes on. And then play the next three questions from inside the pool." Bo just laughed and shook her head. "Really? The pool?" Tamsin nodded. "You said dare. That's what popped in my head. We'll all come out back and play."

Ever the good sport, Bo jumped into the pool in her clothes. The water was actually quite refreshing. She saw the look on Lauren's face as she remembered what had happened last weekend when they were in the pool. That had been a fun night. As the game continued on, everyone else somehow ended up in the pool as well. They had all stripped to their underwear, so it was just like a pool party. Lauren had helped Bo remove her dress so she was better able to move in the water. From the look on her face, Bo guessed that she was ready for everyone to go home so she could have a more private party with just the two of them.

The game wound down eventually. Tamsin and Dyson both had to work the next day, so they took off. Kenzi decided she should head out as well, since she could tell the mood had shifted. She told Lauren that the "sex eyes" were back, and she had to get away while she still had time. The blonde just laughed at the comment, but she knew there was some truth to it. She waved as Kenzi hopped in the car and then shut the door. The lock had no more than clicked before Bo's hands were pulling her back toward the pool.

XXX

Bo let Lauren sleep in the next morning while she made breakfast, even though it was closer to lunch time. When the blonde came walking into the kitchen in her kimono, Bo stepped around the counter and pulled her in for a kiss. "Good morning, beautiful." Lauren blushed slightly. She still had a hard time believing she was beautiful this early in the morning, but Bo always seemed to think she was. Lauren smiled and sat down at the counter. "That smells amazing. What are you making?"

Setting down a fresh cup of coffee on the counter, Bo turned back to the stove. "Bacon, scrambled eggs, and pancakes." She looked at Lauren, smiling at the way she was enjoying the coffee. "That sounds amazing, babe." Bo was focusing on the eggs when she felt Lauren's arms slide around her waist. Her fingers slipped under Bo's kimono to find the soft skin of her stomach. Leaving a trail of kisses up Bo's neck, Lauren whispered into her ear. "Do I get to have you for dessert?" Bo could already feel her body reacting to Lauren's touch. She turned to meet Lauren's mouth with her own. They kissed briefly before Bo made herself pull away. "Nope. Sorry. No dessert this morning. I have to go pick up your graduation present." Lauren pretended to pout as she watched Bo put the food onto the waiting plates. "I already told you, I don't need a graduation present. I have everything I need right here with you."

Bo sat down at the counter and turned toward Lauren. "I'm so happy that you feel that way. You are my world, Lauren. However, I did already get you something for graduation, so I have to go pick it up. I think you'll love it." Lauren kissed Bo softly and turned to the tasty breakfast in front of her. "Ok babe. Kenzi wanted me to go with her today for a couple of hours. She's looking for a new pair of boots to wear to some concert she's going to next month. Maybe I'll just do that while you're gone." The pair finished their breakfast and started getting ready for the day.

Lauren was the first to leave, heading out to pick Kenzi up. Bo said she might make something for dinner, so she wanted to know what time they'd be done. "I'll be home by five." Lauren pulled Bo in for a hug, pulling back only slightly to leave a kiss on her neck. Bo kissed her goodbye and watched as she walked to the car. She had a lot to do in the next few hours.

XXX

When Lauren walked through the door, she was carrying two bags and trying to take her aviators off. "Hi baby. I'm home. Where are you?" Bo stepped out from around the corner of the kitchen, and Lauren dropped the bag in her hand. "Oh fuck."

Bo was wearing a black and red corset, laced tightly to create a sinful amount of cleavage. Her leather hot pants were skin tight, with tattered tights leading down to a pair of stilettos. Her hair was pulled up to expose her neck, something Lauren knew was done specifically to tease her. She was holding a pair of handcuffs in one hand. "Baby? You will address me as Mistress. Is that clear?" Lauren could hardly believe this was happening. "Yes, Mistress. I'm sorry." Bo searched Lauren's eyes for any sign that this was not ok, but she saw only pure, unadulterated lust. "Do you remember the safe word?" Lauren smiled devilishly. "Apples."

"Good girl. Lock the door and take your clothes off." Lauren turned around and locked the door, taking a deep breath. She couldn't believe Bo was actually doing this. She had mentioned the idea to the brunette several weeks ago, but she never really thought Bo would go through with it. Lauren could feel her arousal growing already at just the idea of what could happen. She turned back around to face Bo, maintaining eye contact as she stripped down to her underwear.

"I said take your clothes off. All of them." Bo was trying to maintain a serious look, but she didn't have the control that Lauren had in this situation. She watched as the blonde dropped her bra and panties to the floor. When their eyes met, Bo had to swallow hard and gain her composure. "Very good. There is a bowl in the freezer. Bring it with you and follow me." Bo walked through the kitchen and down the hall toward their bedroom.

When Lauren pulled the freezer door open, she saw an orange bowl with a lid on it. She carried it quickly down the hall where Bo was standing next to the bedroom door. "Where would you like me to put this, Mistress?" Lauren couldn't help but check out Bo's body again, which was only making her arousal grow. "Put it on the dresser and get on the bed. On your knees." Nodding at the brunette, Lauren sat the bowl down on the dresser and crawled onto the bed. It wasn't until she rose to her knees that she noticed a rope tied from one rail to the other hanging across the bed. Bo reached over to take Lauren's hand and raised it to the rope. Lauren felt her other arm rising and then a silk scarf was wrapped around her wrists. She looked up just in time to see Bo latching the handcuffs over the silk.

Bo couldn't help herself when looking at the blonde in front of her. "Is that ok? Is it hurting you at all?" Lauren smiled at her concern. "I'm just fine, Mistress. Please continue." Bo picked up another scarf that was lying on the dresser and placed it over Lauren's eyes. She took a deep breath and hoped that she would be able to stay strong.

As Lauren listened to Bo moving around the room, she realized how much her senses were heightened without her eyesight. She felt the mattress shift as Bo returned to the bed. Suddenly there was an icy sensation on the small of Lauren's back. She flinched slightly before feeling the heat of Bo's tongue running slowly across the same line. She felt her hair being pulled to one side before an icy path was traced along her spine between her shoulder blades, once again being followed by Bo's warm mouth. The pattern continued with Bo tracing different areas of Lauren's body: her hip bones, her collarbone, the side of her neck. When she felt the ice on her nipple, she let out a gasp. Bo sucked it gently into her mouth, humming around the icy nub.

Lauren was practically dripping with arousal as Bo explored her thoroughly. She felt the bed shift again as Bo got up to put the ice away. When she returned, Bo pulled the blindfold from Lauren's eyes. Lauren blinked several times as she tried to take in the sight before her. Bo had stripped down to a barely there black bra and panty set. She untied her hair to let it fall to her shoulders in waves. Watching Lauren's reaction, she was not disappointed. Bo reached up to unlock the handcuffs, making sure to do so as gently as possible.

Laying Lauren back on the bed, Bo felt hands gripping her hips tightly. She felt her hips thrust into Lauren's involuntarily before she regained her focus. Sitting back on her knees, she pulled Lauren's hands up over her head, pinning her to the bed. "Did I say that you could touch me yet?" She noticed Lauren biting her lip, the desire written all over her face. "No, Mistress." Bo reached up and attached Lauren's wrists to each other. "If you can't behave, I'm just going to have to leave the cuffs on you." Straddling the blonde had sent a shockwave of arousal through Bo's center. She was sure that Lauren could feel it, even through the tiny amount of clothing she was still wearing. "Leave your hands where they are. Otherwise I will stop what I'm doing. Are we clear?" Lauren nodded quickly. "Yes, Mistress."

Sliding down her lover's body, Bo allowed her mouth to worship Lauren's beautiful breasts. She took her time trailing kisses down the blonde's abs and along her hip bones. Feeling Lauren's body humming with desire, Bo finally settled between her legs. The first long swipe of her tongue caused Lauren to let out a load moan. "I want to hear you, Lauren." She received a nod before easing back down into Lauren's soaked center. Bo listened to Lauren's reactions as she lavished her body with attention. The moans and cries of her name had Bo dripping wet herself. She felt Lauren's legs twitching and doubled her efforts.

"Oh fuck! Bo!" Lauren cried out as she tumbled over the edge. She forgot the rule about her hands and brought them down to grasp Bo's head. Her whole body was quivering from the orgasm, and each flick of Bo's tongue sent another shock through her center. "Oh god…" She could feel her body already ramping up toward another release. Suddenly Bo stopped her actions. "I've got something else in store for you. But first, you need to take care of me. Is that clear?" Lauren held her hands up so Bo could remove the cuffs. "Absolutely, Mistress. How would you like me to take care of you?" Looking at Lauren leaning up from her pillow, Bo got an idea. She slid off her panties and unhooked her bra before crawling up the bed over Lauren's lithe body.

Instructing Lauren to lie back, Bo continued to crawl higher up on the bed. When Lauren realized where the brunette was headed, she let out an involuntary moan. Bo straddled the pillow on either side of Lauren's head before looking down at her, silently asking for permission. Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo's thighs, leaned up slightly, and dipped her tongue slowly into Bo's folds. At the first contact, Bo had to brace herself against the wall. Lauren smiled slightly at the reaction before focusing fully on the brunette resting on top of her. It didn't take long for Bo's legs to start twitching as her release crept closer. When Bo's climax finally washed over her, Lauren held her tightly in place, milking every drop of pleasure she could from Bo's quivering body.

As Bo pulled herself down to lie next to Lauren, all thoughts of the Mistress were gone. She settled into Lauren's waiting arms with a sigh. The blonde placed a soft kiss on her head and pulled her tighter against her side. "That was epic." Bo blushed as she leaned up to kiss her girlfriend. "Yes it was. Thank you for the idea." Lauren couldn't help but smile. She was so in love with her life.

Before she realized what was happening, Bo had moved to straddle her hips. The sight of her naked form above Lauren's was so erotic. "Round two?" Lauren leaned up to kiss Bo in reply. Tonight was far from over.

XXX

The next morning, the pair made breakfast together. Over the meal, Lauren looked at Bo with a gleam in her eye. "So last night was amazing…" She grinned at the blush that immediately crept up Bo's neck. "Seriously though, thank you for everything this weekend. I knew graduation would be exciting, but you've made it a weekend to remember forever. I love you so much." Bo leaned forward to kiss Lauren's soft lips. "I love you too, Lauren. I'm glad you enjoyed the party. It was good to show you how much everyone loves and supports you."

Rising from her chair, Bo placed her napkin on the table. "I'll be right back." She headed down the hallway as Lauren continued eating her fruit. When Bo returned, she was carrying a small bag. "This is your graduation gift. I didn't feel right giving it to you last night." Lauren smiled and started digging through the tissue paper. She pulled out a small box and took a deep breath before opening it. The ring sparkled in the light and caused Lauren's breath to catch in her throat. "Bo… Is this… Wow, it's so beautiful… Oh my god…" She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves.

Bo pulled it from the box and slid it onto Lauren's right hand. "It's not an engagement ring. I do want to spend my life with you, but I'm not sure we're quite ready for that." She noticed Lauren let out a sigh of relief. "You mean the world to me, Lauren. I wanted something delicate, but every girl deserves to have diamonds of her own. That's why they're inset. This ring is a gift to show you that I am so very proud of you. I guess it's also a promise ring of sorts. I love you, Lauren."

Lauren looked at the sparkling ring and Bo's hand holding her own. She felt a tear of joy fall from her eye as she looked up at Bo. She buried her hand in brunette hair as she pulled Bo in for a kiss full of emotion. Lauren could only hope that Bo felt everything she was trying to convey. "I love you too, Bo. It's beautiful. Thank you so much." As they finished breakfast, Lauren kept looking at the sparkle on her finger. Every time the light caught it, her heart seemed to flutter. She had never felt so giddy before.

Bo's voice broke through her thoughts. "So, my schedule is clear. What do you want to do today?" Lauren thought of all the things they could do. "Let's go adventuring… Shopping downtown?" Bo's laughter made her heart melt. "Sounds perfect."

 **XXX**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm so sorry for the wait on this chapter. I've had a lot going on, and this one was a little hard to write. I hope you like it!**

 **Lauren, Bo, and all other Lost Girl characters belong to the incredible people over at Prodigy Pictures. I just borrowed them for a bit.**

 **XXX**

When Bo walked into the office, she noticed that Lauren was painting. She had an intense look on her face as she focused on some small details. Her hair was up in a ponytail, the tight tank top allowing her to move freely. The large canvas featured a breathtaking sunset at the beach. There were two palm trees with a hammock between them in the foreground. The vivid colors made Bo feel almost as if she was on that beach.

"Lauren, this is amazing! Did you paint this whole thing today?" Bo stood next to Lauren as she took in the picture. She had been amazed at the work Lauren had been doing over the last couple of months. Her girlfriend was incredibly talented, but Bo hadn't known how many different types of art she excelled at. Lauren had been painting, drawing with charcoal, even dabbling with some mixed media pieces. Her interpretation of the world made Bo look at things in a different light. It was refreshing.

Lauren was flush with exertion when she turned to look at Bo. The smile on her face melted the professor's heart. "Hi babe!" She leaned forward to kiss Bo's soft lips. "I started on it last night, but I didn't get very far. So I did most of it today. How was your shopping trip?" Bo laughed before plopping into her chair. "Insane! Tamsin is so funny sometimes. She wanted to find just the right dress to wear to Dyson's cousin's wedding. She had all these rules. Summer wedding means it has to be short. But not too short. She wanted it to be dark, but then she decided it should be light since it'll be hot out. I must have watched her try on twenty dresses between the six places we went. At least she finally found one. I was ready to give up!"

She smiled as Lauren settled down onto her lap. "I love the new painting, Lo. It's nearly as beautiful as you are." She watched the blush creep up Lauren's neck, glad that she was still able to have that effect on her. "Thank you. I really like how it turned out." The pair looked at the painting for a moment longer before Lauren turned back to face Bo.

"So… I have some big news. I've been waiting to hear back before I talked to you about it, but I got the call today." Bo took in the nervous look on Lauren's face and waited for her to speak. "I'm going to be the featured artist at The Imperial for the month of September." Bo's face lit up in excitement. "The art gallery downtown? Lauren! That's amazing! I'm so proud of you!" She pulled Lauren in for a kiss. "Tell me all about it!"

Lauren leaned back slightly. "Let's go out to dinner and celebrate. I'll tell you everything. I promise." The ladies changed and headed to dinner. Because it was so nice outside, Lauren stopped at a park next to the waterfront. A nearby food truck was selling an assortment of sandwiches and salads. After getting their meals, Lauren pulled a blanket from her trunk and the pair settled onto the grass. Bo took one bite of her salad before looking expectantly at Lauren. "So, tell me everything!" Lauren laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Well, Tamsin was talking to me at the graduation party about what kind of art I did. I showed her one of my books, and apparently she was very impressed. It turns out that she knows the owner of the gallery. There was a theft there a couple of years ago. She worked the case and caught the employee that had been stealing from him. He was so thankful that he put her on the list of invites for show openings. She said she's only gone to one or two, but it's a nice place and he's a really great guy. After the party, I guess Tamsin called and told him all about me. I took him some of my work to look at a couple of days ago. He said he loved what he saw, and he was going to try to work me into the schedule for Spring. I thought that might have been a nice way of letting me down. Then he called me today. His artist for September backed out, and he wants me to fill in. Who would have thought!" Lauren smiled and took a bite of her sandwich. "I can't believe I'm about to have a show in an actual gallery…"

Bo had been munching on her salad and listening to Lauren's story. She was so proud of the woman in front of her. Lauren worked hard to excel, and Bo was glad someone besides herself was taking notice. "I can believe it. Your art is incredible, babe. And I know that I'm horribly biased, but that's the truth." She leaned in for a soft kiss. "It's going to be an amazing show. If you need any help getting things ready, you know I will help you in a second. I'm so proud of you, Lauren."

The pair finished their dinner and put the blanket back in the car before strolling along the water. Lauren thought nothing could be more perfect than walking hand in hand with Bo. She was deep in thought when something occurred to her and she laughed softly. "Do you realize what tomorrow is?" Bo thought for a minute but came up empty. She shook her head as Lauren stopped walking and pulled her into her body. "Tomorrow will be one year from the first time I met you." She saw the blush on Bo's face immediately, but it only made her smile brighter. "Don't be bashful. It was the beginning of the end for me. You stuck with me from that very first night. There's just something about you, Bo Dennis. It's intoxicating." Bo looked into soulful amber eyes and felt the love the two shared. "One year huh? I wouldn't have taken you for the hopeless romantic then. Now I know better."

Bo leaned in and kissed Lauren. It was the type of kiss that made her feel as though the world had stopped around them. Like they were the only two people in the world, and nothing and no one else mattered. It still amazed her that it could feel this magical after all this time. When they finally pulled apart, Bo rested her forehead against Lauren's. "Beginning of the end, huh? That sounds ominous." She chuckled at Lauren's reaction. The smile on her face melted Bo's heart. "Yep. You're it for me." Lauren reached her hand down to lace her fingers with Bo's. "Let's go home."

XXX

The next month and a half flew by for both women. Bo returned to school at the beginning of August, spending all day in classes and many evenings grading. Lauren's internship had started, so her days were comprised of learning the business side of running a gallery. She spent many evenings working at her easel, creating beautiful works that she hoped would impress. She had plenty of pieces to showcase at the gallery. That was good since the opening was coming up in the next week. Lauren had to start hanging pieces on Wednesday. Her nerves were starting to get to her.

On Saturday night, Bo made dinner while Lauren opened a bottle of wine. They'd had such a long week. Both women needed to decompress. Bo told Lauren about how the classes were going, and Lauren opened up about her nerves regarding the show. "Babe, it's going to be amazing. Your work is spectacular, and now the whole city will know about it." Lauren smiled at the brunette and took her hand across the table. "Thank you. I have a small problem though. I don't have a date to the opening. Are you free next Friday?" The laugh that fell from Bo's mouth filled Lauren's heart with joy. "I think I could be free, if you need a date."

"Will you wear that sexy black dress that I like so much?" Lauren winked at Bo as she picked up their plates. Bo followed her to the kitchen with the wine glasses. "Absolutely." The women refilled their wine and headed to the living room. "What did you rent?" Lauren picked up the movies from the coffee table. "Love and Basketball or Point Break?" She held them up in front of her with a quizzical look on her face. "I thought it felt like kind of a classic movie night. Love and Basketball is one of my favorite cheesy romantic movies. And who doesn't love Patrick Swayze in Point Break? Don't tell me you're not a fan…" The passion in Bo's argument made Lauren's heart melt. She leaned forward and kissed her softly. "I love you. And I do love Patrick Swayze. However, I must confess that I've never seen Love and Basketball."

Bo looked shocked and headed for the dvd player. "We're watching this one first, then. You'll love it." She started the movie playing and snuggled in next to Lauren on the couch. As predicted, Lauren enjoyed the movie very much. She had always been a sucker for a happy ending. She just didn't show that side of herself to very many people. Bo seemed to have broken through that wall very early in their relationship.

"Thank you for that, Bo. I'm glad you shared it with me." Lauren wrapped her arm around Bo's shoulder and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Do you want to line up the next one? I'll make some popcorn." She stopped in the bathroom before heading to the kitchen. When Lauren came back into the living room, Bo was sitting on the couch in a tank top and boy shorts, her long legs on display. "I thought we should get a little more comfortable." Lauren took in the view in front of her, licking her lips without even realizing it. "That sounds fantastic. I'll be right back." She returned quickly in a pair of gym shorts and a tank top. The pair dug into the popcorn as they watched the dead presidents rob a few banks. It was a perfectly relaxing night that they had both been needing.

XXX

Once the week got started, both women were incredibly busy. Bo was writing the first major exam for her classes and grading papers that had been submitted. Lauren was getting all of the pieces she had chosen for the show ready to hang. Tomorrow morning, she would be taking them to the gallery and designing the layout of the show. She was incredibly nervous but also very excited. Lauren would never have believed a year ago that she would have a show of her own. It was amazing how much her life had changed.

Wednesday morning, Lauren rented a van and loaded up all of her chosen pieces. Sergei met her at the back door and helped her bring everything inside. As she started unwrapping some of the bigger paintings, the smile on his face got wider and wider. "Lauren, my dear. These are simply incredible. I am so excited to have these hanging on our walls. You have such promise." The owner's praise made Lauren blush. She still wasn't used to compliments on her art, but she was going to have to get used to it. The opening was Friday night, and she would be expected to mingle. She just hoped that everyone else enjoyed the work as well.

"Thank you. I'm really looking forward to the show. Although I have to admit, I'm not sure how to arrange the work for something like this. You'll help, right?" She unwrapped several framed charcoals and leaned them against the wall as she talked. "Of course I will help you. This show is going to be fantastic, Lauren. No worries. Now let's see what else you've got in here." They spent the next hour or so unwrapping pieces so they could see everything that was available.

When she saw the extent of the work she had created, Lauren was overwhelmed. She took a deep breath and turned to Sergei. "Ok. Where do we start?" The pair spent the next several hours arranging and rearranging pieces. Once everything was leaning against the wall where it would eventually be hung, Lauren could finally relax. This was going to be amazing. "I actually have one more piece in the van. I would like very much to put it at the end here." Lauren was looking at a small wall near the end of the display. She walked back to the van and returned with a framed drawing of Bo. The detail was exquisite. Lauren knew that Bo would be surprised that it was there, since she had said she wasn't taking any drawings of her to the show. At least she hoped it would be a good surprise.

"This looks great, Lauren. Let's call it a day for now. Tomorrow morning, we can start hanging and adjusting spotlights. Everything will be beautiful by Friday." Lauren was tired but excited about the progress they had made. "Thank you, Sergei. I will see you tomorrow morning." As she drove the van back, Lauren tapped her fingers on the steering wheel along with the music. She felt lighter already.

 _The Next Morning_

Sergei was busy with the title cards when Lauren arrived at the studio. She had left the title of each piece with him yesterday when she left. He showed her the mockup on-screen before he printed them out, and she was surprised to see that he had listed prices for each piece. "Eight hundred dollars? Are you serious?" He looked at the blonde quizzically. "I'm sorry, Lauren. Are the pieces not for sale? Most artists sell their work at the show, so I guess I just assumed you would as well. I can take that off if you would like." Lauren ran her hand through her hair and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. The pieces can definitely be sold. But I highly doubt that anyone will pay $800 for one of my paintings."

Turning to look at his newest artist, Sergei smiled brightly. "I think you will be pleasantly surprised, Lauren. You underestimate how beautiful your art is. Many people will want to hang one of your pieces in their home. I'll get these printed so we can start hanging." He put a stack of cards in the printer and started it working. Then he and Lauren got started on their work for the day.

 _Five Hours Later_

"Wow." Lauren was standing in the middle of the gallery, looking around at all of the work on the walls. It brought tears to her eyes. Her art had been her passion for so long, and now she was about to share it with a roomful of people. It was completely overwhelming. She was going to have to work on getting her emotions under control before tomorrow night.

Sergei stepped up next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "This room is gorgeous, Lauren. The lights will be dimmed a little more tomorrow, but the spotlights will showcase the pieces beautifully. The caterers will bring hors d'oeuvres and wine. Because this is your first show, I'm going to recommend that you have dinner before you come to the gallery. I don't want the nerves to get the best of you halfway through the evening." Lauren laughed softly. "Is it that obvious?" He nodded. Walking back to his desk, he picked up the stack of cards that were ready to go next to the works. "You'll be fine after the first half hour or so. Every new artist I've had in the gallery has been this way. Just remember, I wouldn't have given you a show if I didn't believe in you."

"Thank you. It means the world to me." Lauren gave him a hug before stepping away from his desk. "Now, I have a small favor to ask…"

 _Friday Night – One hour before the opening_

As Bo stepped through the doors of the gallery, she was so proud to be on Lauren's arm. She knew that her girlfriend was talented, but Bo was looking forward to the reaction from the public tonight. As requested, she had worn her asymmetrical little black dress. Her hair hung in soft curls, one side held up with a jeweled clip. Lauren had worn a loose fitting white silk blouse with black pants. Bo had watched Lauren messing with her hair before dinner. It was clear that the blonde was incredibly nervous. Bo told her she looked beautiful and practically dragged her out of the door so they could make it to dinner.

"Where is everyone? I thought the show started at six o'clock?" Bo looked around, not seeing anyone else in the entire gallery. Lauren turned to her with a shy smile on her face. "I lied. The show starts at seven. I wanted to give you the private tour." Bo leaned in and kissed Lauren softly. "That sounds fantastic." The pair strolled through the gallery, stopping in front of each piece for a minute or two. Lauren was very impressed with the way the light was hitting everything perfectly. She told Bo what she had been thinking or feeling when she was working on each piece. They worked their way slowly toward the back of the room.

Lauren let Bo take a step closer to the picture before speaking up. "This one is my favorite. It's the only one in the show that isn't for sale, but I wanted everyone to see it." The drawing of Bo was so well done that one would almost think it was a photo. Bo took in the detail, from her makeup to the way her hair laid. Lauren had drawn her in the dress she was wearing tonight, looking shyly forward and tucking her hair behind her ear. When Bo looked at her hand, she realized that Lauren had drawn her wearing a stunning ring on her left hand. "Lauren, what's this?"

Bo turned around to find Lauren holding a small black box. Her breath caught in her throat as Lauren spoke up. "Bo, this last year with you has been the best of my entire life. The first time I kissed you, I knew that was it for me. You've completely flipped my life upside down, but I've loved every second of it. There is no one else I'd rather share my life with. In a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you. Tonight I am choosing you forever. Bo Dennis, will you make me the happiest woman alive and let me be your wife?"

The tears were streaming down Bo's face as Lauren spoke. "Yes!" Their lips met with so much passion, Bo felt as though her heart might explode. Lauren opened the box and pulled out an emerald cut diamond ring. The diamond detail on the band only served to make the ring more beautiful. "Oh my god, Lauren!" The blonde slid the ring onto Bo's finger nervously. "Do you like it?"

"I love it… And I love you." Bo leaned in for another kiss before Lauren pulled her into a hug and lifted her off the ground. "I love you too." She let out a sigh. "That was the scary part. Now this opening should be a piece of cake!" Bo's laugh made her heart lighter. Just then Sergei walked into the room in an elegantly fitted tuxedo. He was carrying two glasses of champagne. Lauren slid her arm around Bo slightly as she walked over. "Sergei, I would like you to meet my fiancé, Bo." She couldn't contain the smile on her face. He handed her a glass before taking Bo's hand in his own. "Congratulations! I knew she would say yes!" Lauren smiled at his enthusiasm. "Lauren, can I steal you away for just a moment? I have a couple of details to go over with you before the guests arrive."

Bo sipped her champagne and looked at the picture Lauren had drawn of her. She smiled when she noticed the card next to the frame. "The One. Price – Unavailable"

Just then, Tamsin and Dyson walked through the door with Kenzi in tow. The trio was cleaned up quite nicely and ready to support their friend. Bo headed their way since Lauren was still talking to Sergei. "Hi guys! I'm so glad you made it!" It took Tamsin approximately three seconds to notice the sparkling ring on Bo's finger. "Is that why she wanted you here early? That is gorgeous!" Bo smiled as Tamsin pulled her hand up so she and Kenzi could get a closer look. Lauren made her way over to the group, sliding her hand on Bo's lower back as she stepped up next to her. Kenzi was the first to speak up. "Nice job Hotpants! Way to put a ring on it!" She hugged Lauren tightly. She had never seen the blonde as happy as she was with Bo. Kenzi was incredibly happy that things were turning out so well for the pair.

Lauren laughed as she let go of Kenzi. "Thank you for coming, guys. It means the world to me. Let me go find some champagne for you. We need to celebrate!" She kissed Bo softly on the cheek and headed off toward the back room. She came back with a waiter in tow carrying a tray of drinks. "The show officially opens in ten minutes. Let's have a drink and get the party started." Once each of them had a drink in their hand, Bo raised her glass. "A toast… Here's to my beautiful girlfriend. You're amazing, Lauren, and tonight the whole city will get to see that too." The group clinked glasses and took a drink before Tamsin spoke up. "She's not exactly your girlfriend anymore, Bo. You'd better get used to saying fiancé!" Bo couldn't contain the smile on her face. "You're right! I'll start working on that!"

The friends had a few more minutes to chat before Sergei came over to steal Lauren away. A few guests had been walking through the gallery. Bo watched as Lauren was introduced to them, shaking hands and smiling shyly throughout the conversation. They talked for a few minutes before Lauren was introduced to another couple that had been looking at one of her paintings for quite a while. Bo knew that Lauren would take some time to get used to the attention, but she deserved every minute of it.

Throughout the evening, Lauren talked to nearly everyone in the gallery. They were all excited to meet the artist who had created the impressive pieces. Bo noticed that Sergei had been placing small stickers on the corner of several of the title cards. Near the end of the event, she caught him as he walked by. "Hey, this event is fantastic. Thank you so much for everything you're doing for Lauren." He smiled and grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. "It's no problem. I'm so excited to be the first one showing her work. Everyone loves it. I think there are going to be a lot more people coming through the gallery over the next week or two." Bo hesitated before asking him about the title cards, not wanting to offend him. He leaned in and whispered softly, "Those are the pieces that have already sold." He winked at Bo before heading off to check on the caterers, leaving her speechless. Nearly half of the art on the walls had sold on the opening night of the show. Bo couldn't believe it.

 _Later That Night_

"Babe, that was an amazing evening. I'm so glad I got to be a part of it with you." Bo opened the door to their home, leading the way to the kitchen before putting her purse down on the counter. She spun around and pulled Lauren in for a hug. "So, Ms. Lewis, how do you feel about your first show?" Lauren smiled, picked Bo up, and spun in a circle. "Tonight was amazing. Everything about it. I can't believe that many people like my work. Sergei told me before we left that he had already sold seventeen pieces. Can you believe that?! I didn't think he would sell any of them!" She leaned Bo back against the counter, lowering her head to place a soft kiss on her waiting lips. "Tonight was the best night of my life." Bo raised her hand, newly decorated with a sparkly piece of jewelry and placed her palm on Lauren's cheek. "Mine too, beautiful. Mine too."

 **XXX**

 **So, there it is! Let me know what you thought if you have a few minutes. Or you can find me on Twitter at teamalley678. Have a fantastic day! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am so sorry about how long this chapter has taken. Life has gotten in the way of writing. I do have the last couple of chapters outlined, so I hope they will move a little bit faster. Thanks for being patient with me!**

 **Lauren, Bo, and all other Lost Girl characters belong to the incredible people over at Prodigy Pictures. I just borrowed them for a bit.**

 **XXX**

The next month was a flurry of activity. Bo was preparing mid-terms for her classes. Lauren was continuing with her internship three days a week and creating art any chance she could. The pair had spent weekends talking about what their wedding might look like, but they hadn't set a date. The plan for the coming weekend was to look at a couple of venues that they had discussed.

"I went ahead and booked the cabin for tomorrow night." Lauren was doing her makeup for their Friday night dinner date. They were meeting Tamsin and Dyson at the Dal, a local pub that had incredible food. Kenzi had begrudgingly agreed to meet Dyson's friend for a blind date. Little did she know that he was just as hesitant as she was.

Bo peeked her head around the corner into the bathroom. She was clad only in a skirt and her bra as she had been trying to decide on which shirt to wear. "What? I thought we were going to decide after we saw all three of the places." Lauren smiled at her half naked fiancé. "I didn't book it for the wedding, just for Saturday night. I thought it might be nice to kind of get away, even if it's only twenty minutes out of town." In the mirror, she saw Bo walking into the bathroom while buttoning up a silky red blouse.

"That sounds fantastic. A night alone with you in a cabin…" Bo snaked her arm around Lauren's waist, pulling her body in close. "Are you going to keep me warm?" Lauren leaned in to whisper in Bo's ear, nipping her earlobe gently. "It will be plenty hot with you there, baby." She placed a heated kiss on Bo's lips before pulling back, leaving Bo breathless. "I'm almost ready. What time are we supposed to be there?" Bo smiled and went to find her shoes. "We'll leave in fifteen minutes."

XXX

The Dal was a well-established pub in the middle of town. Bo wasn't sure why she had never been there before. It felt comfortable from the second she walked in. She and Lauren scanned the room before spotting Tamsin standing near a large table in the corner. Dyson arrived at the table with their drinks just as Bo and Lauren reached for their chairs. "Hello, ladies. It's great to see you again." Dyson sat Tamsin's drink down on her coaster before easing into his chair. "Did Kenzi decide not to come with you after all?"

Bo signaled for the waitress as Lauren spoke up. "She promised she was coming, but she didn't want to ride with us. Said she would catch a cab. My guess is that she wants to be fashionably late." The group laughed in unison. "Where's your friend, anyway?" "He texted and said he was running a little bit late. He got a collar right before his shift ended, so he had to stay and finish processing the arrest. He was headed to clean up when I talked to him, so he shouldn't be long."

They made small talk after they received the rest of their drinks, catching up on new cases and how classes were going. Kenzi arrived fifteen minutes later, smiling nervously as she headed to where her friends were sitting. "Hey guys!" She hugged Lauren and Bo before sitting down in the empty seat on their side of the table. "Did your friend back out, D-Man?"

Dyson laughed and told her the story about his last minute arrest. "So he's a cop then?" Dyson nodded. "Is that a deal breaker already?" Kenzi shook her head. "Just curious." The group chatted as they looked over the menus. Bo leaned over and whispered something in Lauren's ear that caused her to smile as a blush crept over her face. Tamsin was so glad to see how happy they were. Dyson had his arm around her on the chair back, rubbing soft circles on her shoulder. It hit her that things had really changed in the last year for all of them.

Kenzi tapped Lauren's shoulder and gestured to the door. "Look at that gorgeous piece of man candy!" The pair looked at the door to see a well-dressed man making his way through the crowd. His dark complexion was perfectly complimented with a nice dress shirt paired with a vest and matching fedora. Kenzi could already see the definition in his arms, and she turned to Lauren. "I'm going to go say hi. I'll be right back." Lauren put her hand on Kenzi's arm. "You can't leave! You're waiting for a blind date, remember? You can't just ditch him with us."

As the girls discussed whether or not Kenzi was leaving the table, Dyson stood up. "Hey! I'm so glad you made it. Kenzi, this is Santiago." She looked up into the dark brown eyes of the man they had just been discussing. Her face immediately flushed. He reached out to take her hand, his voice sounding like music to her ears. "You can call me Hale. The guys at the station all use last names." He glanced at Dyson before returning his gaze to Kenzi. "It's nice to meet you, Kenzi." He raised her hand to place a soft kiss on the back of it. Her eyes met Lauren's, and the blonde could see that the excitement level was through the roof. "It's very nice to meet you too, Hale." He slid into the seat across from her so that he was sitting next to Dyson. Kenzi thought that would be just fine as she could look at him all night long.

Dinner was quite pleasant as the group all got to know each other better. Dyson and Hale started telling stories about pranks the officers had pulled at the station, surprising Tamsin with the fact that Dyson had been the one to prank her when she got promoted. They talked about tin foil wrapping on people's desks, drawers full of packing peanuts, missing towels in the locker room, and many other things that had been done. By the end of that conversation, Tamsin was already thinking of a way to get Dyson back for putting an air horn underneath the chair in her new office.

The ladies excused themselves after dinner to freshen up. Once they were in the bathroom, Kenzi couldn't contain herself. "Oh my god, you guys! Is he not the greatest ever? I'm so glad you and D-Man set me up. I can't believe how good looking he is! And funny…" She paused to take a breath as the group laughed. Tamsin touched up her lipstick and turned back to Kenzi. "He's really a sweet guy. I'm glad you agreed to meet him. Just don't hurt him." She winked and looked back to the mirror, checking her hair.

Walking back to the table, Lauren held Bo's hand in her own. It felt so nice to be out as a group and just enjoy each other's company. No drama. No stress. Just good conversation. The main lights had dimmed while they were in the bathroom, apparently trying to appeal to the younger crowd with the dance floor. Before she had a chance to sit down, Hale rose to meet Kenzi. "Would you care to dance?" She took his hand and let him lead her to the floor. Bo grinned and drug Lauren out as well. They found the easy rhythm they knew so well, and before long, they were the only ones from their group left on the floor. The girls blushed softly as they headed back to the table.

Hale and Kenzi were now sitting on the same side of the table, lost in conversation. Tamsin was talking to Dyson about a conference that was coming up later in the week. She was nervous to make a big presentation. He let his hand rest softly on her knee as he talked her through how well she knew the material. Dyson knew she had been worrying, but there was no one better to give the demonstration. He assured her that he would be at the conference to cheer her on.

Bo and Lauren sat down at the end of the table. Lauren leaned in to place a soft kiss on Bo's neck before whispering in her ear. "Do you think it's too soon to duck out and head home?" She smiled at the brunette as she leaned back into her seat. The friends all enjoyed the rest of their evening together. There was plenty of dancing, drinking, and laughter. When it was time to leave, Hale offered to drive Kenzi home. She hugged her friends goodbye and strolled out of the bar with her arm through his. Lauren smiled at how happy Kenzi looked. Hopefully tonight would be the beginning of something great for her.

XXX

As Lauren pulled the car up to the cabin Saturday afternoon, Bo's smile could not be contained. "Oh my god, Lauren. It's incredible! The website doesn't do it justice at all." The rustic log cabin was perched atop a cliff overlooking the water. There was a beautiful gazebo in the yard leading to the lookout. They strolled hand in hand over to the structure taking in the view before them. Lauren pulled Bo into her arms. "I can see us getting married here." Bo laughed as she took in the way the sunlight hit Lauren's face in the morning. "We haven't even been inside yet!" The intensity on Lauren's face had Bo instantly aroused.

"You wanna go inside?" Lauren scooped Bo up and carried her across the lawn. Bo laughed happily as she snuggled up against Lauren's chest. When they reached the front door, Lauren fumbled to get the key from her pocket and unlock the door. She stepped into the great room and watched as Bo's eyes grew wide at the sight of it. The ceiling towered above them, the soft light making the room seem even warmer than it was. Lauren sat Bo down gently, taking her hand to go exploring together. They enjoyed the giant fireplace and the thought of cuddling up in front of it later that night. When they finally made it up the staircase to the bedroom, Lauren was amazed at the view out of the floor to ceiling windows. They could see the water from their bed if they chose not to close the curtains. She was absolutely in love with this cabin.

Bo watched the blonde looking out the window with a small smile on her face. She looked so at peace. Snaking her arms around Lauren's waist, Bo leaned forward and started placing soft kisses down her neck. "So this place is all ours for two days? No neighbors, no one around?" Lauren nodded. "What did you have in mind, Professor?" The way her voice changed when she used Bo's title always sent a shiver down Bo's spine. Before Lauren could turn around to meet her, Bo pushed her slightly forward toward the window. "So if I decided to have my way with you, right here in front of this window, no one would know?" Lauren pressed her hands against the window to brace herself and then pushed her ass back into Bo.

That was enough of an answer for her. Bo slid Lauren's shirt up and over her head. Pulling Lauren's pants down to her ankles, Bo watched as she stepped out of her shoes and jeans. Suddenly she was standing in front of the window stark naked. Lauren turned to look at Bo, her hair falling over her shoulder in such a way that Bo thought she couldn't be any more beautiful. Leaning forward, Bo kissed Lauren deeply before pulling away to remove her own clothes. Lauren leaned back against the window and braced herself as Bo slid her fingers inside her. The cold glass against her nipples caused Lauren's body to become even more aroused as Bo pumped inside her. The contrast of the cold on her front side and Bo's warm mouth on her back had her climax roaring toward her. When she came, Lauren cried Bo's name out to the heavens and nearly collapsed against the glass. She turned around to see a look of lust on the brunette. Their lips crashed together as Lauren picked up her fiancé and crossed the room to their bed.

 _Several Hours Later_

The balcony outside the master bedroom had a hot tub that was simply amazing. After they had thoroughly worn each other out, Lauren had suggested they take a soak to ease their muscles. Bo unpacked a bottle of wine they had brought for the trip and joined her outside. The sight of Bo's naked body as she walked around the cabin did nothing to ease the ache Lauren felt for her. Over the last month, they had been so busy that their sex life had taken a little bit of a hit. The sex was still amazing, mind blowing even. It just didn't happen as often. Lauren knew they were both to blame, but she hoped this weekend would allow them to reconnect on multiple levels.

"Here you are, my dear." Bo handed Lauren a wine glass as she eased herself into the frothy water. She let out a soft groan at the feeling of the jets on her back. "I'm in love with this place already." Lauren smiled as she took a sip of her wine. She slid over slightly so that Bo's head could rest on her shoulder. "I'm pretty fond of it myself." They looked out over the grounds that led to the cliff overlooking the water.

Bo was deep in thought when she felt Lauren kiss the top of her head. "What's on your mind, babe? You look so serious." Bo finished the last of her wine and sat her glass on the side of the tub. "Let's get married here. This place is gorgeous. We could have the ceremony in the gazebo at sunset and then party it up. If we did it in late Spring, it would be nice enough to have the whole thing outside. We could hang lights all the way from the cabin to light up the yard. It would be so beautiful."

Lauren laughed as she pulled Bo tighter against her. "Did you just plan our whole wedding from the hot tub?" Bo smiled brightly and looked up at her future wife. "I guess so. Look at that sunset, Lauren. Don't you want to get married in front of that?" Lauren's eyes never left Bo's. "It's beautiful, but nothing will hold a candle to you that day. If that's what you want, I'll let them know tomorrow. We just have to pick a date."

The couple shared a soft kiss that grew more urgent. Lauren shifted to pull Bo onto her lap. She had to admit, that sunset did make everything even more beautiful.

XXX

As the couple packed up the few clothes that they actually wore that weekend (only to explore the grounds a little more), Bo looked around the cabin. She thought about how cozy she had been the night before, snuggled up under a blanket against Lauren. They had sipped hot chocolate in front of the fire and talked about everything and nothing. This weekend had been very much needed for both of them.

"I'm going to miss this place." Bo plopped down on the couch as Lauren sat their bag down by the door. "Thank you for bringing me here this weekend. Not only did we find our venue, but I feel so relaxed. I think this place is just good for my soul." Leaning over against Lauren, Bo felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulder. Lauren kissed the brunette's forehead softly. "It really is pretty great. Are you totally rejuvenated to go home and plan this crazy wedding?" She laughed at the smile on Bo's face. "Absolutely."

 **XXX**

 **Thank you for joining me on this crazy ride. We're nearing the end, but there is a little more fun for our ladies on the way!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Previously on _Hot For Teacher_ , the girls went on a triple date with Tamsin and Kenzi. The weekend was spent at the cabin by the lake. It was decided to get married there at sunset. Now you're all caught up!**

 **Sorry for the SUPER long wait. I think there's only one chapter left, and I promise it won't take near as long to post. Thanks for sticking with this little story of mine.**

 **Lauren, Bo, and all other Lost Girl characters belong to the incredible people over at Prodigy Pictures. I just borrowed them for a bit.**

 **XXX**

 _A Few Months Later – Spring Break_

Bo was in full panic mode. The wedding was tomorrow. Aife had come to town yesterday to help finish up centerpieces and double check deliveries. Lauren had talked Bo into taking off the Friday before Spring Break, and she was now very glad that she had agreed to it. Bo had intended to have everything done before now, but it was amazing how quickly the time slipped away from her. Lauren had picked up her dress and come to the cabin on Thursday night with all of the remaining supplies. Bo couldn't get her dress until today, so she had to go back into town to pick it up. She took a short break to have lunch with her mom before they headed back to the cabin.

"Are you nervous, honey? You seem so stressed out." Aife took a bite of her pasta and looked across the table at her daughter. "I am nervous, but it's a good nervous. Tomorrow is going to be amazing. I just hope we get everything where it's supposed to be." Bo had a picture of the perfect wedding in her head. She knew where the lights should go. She knew how the tables would be arranged, where the flowers would be, and where the DJ would set up the dance floor for the reception. Some of the decorating would have to wait until morning, but most of it would be done this afternoon. Kenzi and Tamsin were going to come out and help for the evening. It would be a fun night, but there was so much work to be done. Bo was feeling the weight of it all on her shoulders.

When the pair returned to the cabin, Lauren immediately saw the stress on Bo's face. She took her hand and led the brunette into the kitchen. "What's wrong, babe?" Bo leaned in and rested her forehead on Lauren's shoulder. "Nothing really. I'm just stressing about tomorrow. I want everything to be perfect." Lauren rubbed her back softly as Bo took a deep breath. "It is going to be amazing. We're going to make everything beautiful tonight. Tomorrow is going to be perfect because I'm going to be standing next to you. Besides that, no one knows what it was supposed to look like. So we'll just make it amazing. You tell us what you see in your head, and the rest of us will make it happen." Bo leaned back slightly and looked up at Lauren. "I love you so much." Their lips met softly, both women feeling themselves melt into the kiss. "I love you too."

 _Five Hours Later_

"Whew! I'm tired. But this looks incredible, if I do say so myself." Tamsin wiped her hands on her jeans and took in the gazebo. She and Kenzi had hung lights from the top of the roof across to the cabin's deck. There were several portable poles that had been removed from storage so they could string the lights in a rough octagon. The whole yard would be lit up when they flipped the switch. The gazebo supports had also been wrapped with lights. The flowers would be delivered in the morning, and they would accentuate the lights perfectly.

Bo, Lauren, and Aife had focused on getting the tables and chairs placed where they wanted them. They would put out the tablecloths and center pieces in the morning when they got the flowers set up. Bo felt incredibly lucky that the weather seemed to be holding out for them. There was nothing but sunshine in the forecast. The wedding was going to be relatively small. Bo had estimated that about fifty people would be attending. They had finished everything they could tonight. The group headed inside and opened up a bottle of wine. They relaxed for a bit while a pizza cooked. After dinner, it was evident that everyone was ready for bed.

"Ok ladies. We're out! See you in the morning." Kenzi and Tamsin grabbed their things and headed for the door. Aife had rented a hotel room for the night of the wedding, but Bo had insisted that she stay at the cabin the night before. She didn't want her to pay for a room for that many nights. Also, Bo was really enjoying spending this extra time with her mother. It wasn't long after the other two left that Aife decided to go to bed. She headed to the guest room on the main floor, leaving Bo and Lauren alone on the couch. Lauren held Bo for several minutes in comfortable silence. Eventually, she felt Bo yawning. "Let's go to bed, beautiful."

 _The Day of the Wedding – Six hours until the ceremony_

The flowers were incredible. Lauren and Bo had gotten them hung on the gazebo, and Tamsin and Kenzi had placed strands around the poles for the lights. There were large pots of flowers strategically placed around the outside as well. The tablecloths were all draped perfectly, and Aife had brought the centerpieces out to put the finishing touch on each table. The aisle split the tables down the middle, and Bo had Lauren helping her to tack down the strings of flowers that made up the outer edge. There was a large area between the gazebo and the cabin where the DJ would set up in a couple of hours. The caterers would be arriving shortly before the ceremony to get the cake set up and the dinner ready to serve to guests.

Everything was coming together beautifully. When it was two hours before the ceremony, Bo and Lauren headed inside to get showered and ready. Aife stayed outside to get the finishing touches on the tables and meet with the DJ when he arrived. The girls split up when they got inside, Bo heading to the guest room with Tamsin and Lauren heading upstairs with Kenzi. They wouldn't see each other again until they were standing at the altar.

 _3:45 pm_

"Oh my god, Tam! I can't believe I'm about to get married!" Bo couldn't stop smiling. Tamsin had helped Bo get into her dress and fix her hair and makeup before getting herself dressed. "I'm so excited for you! You couldn't have picked a better woman." The pair shared a hug as Aife walked through the door. "Oh, Bo! You look so beautiful." Both women had tears in their eyes as they embraced. "Thanks, mom. Is everyone here?" Aife nodded. "Everything is ready. We'll start soon. I'll come and get you when it's time."

 _4:00 pm_

Evony nodded to the DJ, Vex, to go ahead and start the entrance music. Pachelbel's "Canon in D" started playing as Kenzi began her walk from the cabin over to the gazebo. She smiled brightly as Hale winked at her. She took her place on the right side of the steps and turned around. Lauren came down the stairs next, focusing on her steps toward the minister. She had chosen a strapless dress with beaded detail on the bodice. The bottom was made of ruffled chiffon, which almost looked like flowing feathers. Her hair was curled slightly, hanging freely to her shoulders. Lauren had opted to go barefoot since they were going to be outside, although she was afraid she would be much shorter than Bo without her shoes. She smiled at the crowd as she walked to the front, taking her place next to Kenzi.

Aife had gotten Bo and Tamsin from the guestroom as soon as Lauren had started walking. Bo wouldn't be able to see her until they were outside, and her nerves were going crazy. She just wanted to get this going and finally be Lauren's wife. Tamsin stepped outside and walked slowly through the aisle of flowers to stand opposite Lauren and Kenzi. She smiled at Dyson as she walked past him. When Lauren's eyes met hers, Tamsin saw that she was just as nervous as Bo. She winked at her before they both turned to look at the front door of the cabin.

When Bo stepped onto the porch, Lauren's breath caught in her throat. She was simply stunning. Her dress had halter-type straps with beading covering the entire dress. The satin hung nearly to Bo's feet, her high heels barely visible beneath the fabric. She had her arm linked through Aife's as they walked toward the tables. When the pair turned to face the walk to the altar, Bo finally got a really good look at Lauren. Their eyes were both full of tears. Neither woman looked away as Bo walked toward the minister. It was all she could do not to run to Lauren. When she and Aife finally made it to the steps, they shared a hug before Aife took her seat. Bo reached for Lauren's hand. She looked down to see that she was barefoot, which explained why Bo felt so tall. She laughed, asked the minister to wait a minute, and pulled off her heels. Tamsin sat them to the side as the audience laughed as well. Now nearly the same height as Lauren, Bo turned to the minister. "Now we can start."

The ceremony was short and sweet. The girls had written their own vows over the last couple of weeks. Lauren wrote that Bo was "the person I will never stop looking for in a crowded place." Bo called Lauren "the woman who has my whole heart for my whole life." There was laughter (and tears) as they pledged their lives to each other in front of their friends and family. Before long, Evony was pronouncing them wives. Lauren's hand rested on Bo's cheek as they shared their first kiss as a married couple. Pulling away, the sound of applause drowned out the words. But Bo read the "I love you" on Lauren's lips. "I love you too." She kissed Lauren again before taking her hand and walking back down the aisle together.

They took pictures for a short time while the caterers brought food out to the guests. They were racing the sunset with the last few pictures, hoping to get them taken before the light was gone. Their first dance took place after dinner with the sun setting in the background. Bo decided it was every bit as beautiful as she had imagined. She couldn't stop looking at Lauren. Every time she saw the diamond ring on her finger, her heart fluttered. Lauren was her wife. Bo had never been this happy.

The caterers moved a table onto the gazebo before bringing out a beautifully decorated cake. The women shared a bite of cake and a glass of champagne under the twinkling lights. By this time in the evening, most people had made their way to the dance floor. Bo and Lauren were mingling a bit with their friends, but every couple of songs they ended up dancing in each other's arms. The drinks flowed freely, and their friends all laughed and had a fantastic time. The evening passed by way too quickly for both of them.

Sometime around midnight, Bo and Lauren made their way into the cabin. Aife had hired a cleaning company that came to tear down. Then they didn't have to worry about taking everything down that evening, and nothing had to stay outside until morning. She told the girls goodnight and hopped in with Tamsin and Dyson. They were giving her a ride back to her hotel. The guests had headed out around eleven when Vex had started taking his gear back to his van. Bo and Lauren had talked to the last of the guests before they left, trying to make sure they had gotten a few minutes with most.

As they reached the front of the cabin, Lauren pulled Bo to a stop. When Bo turned to face her, she was swept off her feet. "Lauren?! What are you doing?!" The blonde placed a kiss on her lips before reaching to open the door. "I'm carrying you through the door. I know it's not our house, but I wanted to." Bo's laugh made her heart smile, and she felt Bo's arms looped around her neck. "I can't believe we're married. You're my wife. That feels amazing to say." Bo had been drinking champagne all night, but she was by no means drunk. Lauren loved how cute she was after a few drinks. "It does feel amazing. Do you know what I would like to do with my wife right now?" Bo raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "Take me upstairs and have your way with me?" Lauren turned around to lock the door before her eyes locked on Bo's. "Absolutely."

xxx

The pair spent the whole next week at the cabin. They planned to take a bigger honeymoon over the summer break, but a few days of relaxation now was very much needed. They went hiking around the lake. They watched many sunsets in the hot tub. And of course, they spent quite a bit of time in bed, getting reacquainted with each other's bodies. Eventually, Saturday rolled around and it was time to head back home.

"This cabin is so incredible. I'm kind of sad to leave." Bo had her arm wrapped around Lauren's waist as they looked out over the water. Lauren tilted her head over to rest on her wife's shoulder. "I am too. Maybe we can come back next year. It can be our anniversary thing." The thought warmed Bo's heart already. These last few days had been the best of her life. She wouldn't mind relaxing here again next year.

The drive back home was uneventful. Upon entering the house, the pair was surprised with a bottle of wine and a huge bouquet of flowers on the table. Bo read the card with a smile on her face.

 _Congratulations to my two favorite girls in the whole world. I love you both so very much. Welcome home. Love, Aife_

"That was very sweet of your mom. The flowers are beautiful." Lauren pulled Bo's body up against her own and let their lips meet softly. "But not nearly as beautiful as you are." Bo sighed happily as she melted into the kiss. It felt so good to be home.

xxx

The next three months flew by. School kept Bo plenty busy, and Lauren had been working on a few commissioned pieces in her evening hours. As the summer crept up, both women got increasingly more excited for their "real" honeymoon. They had finished packing, and Lauren was going over their last minute checklist.

"You got the passports?"

"In my purse. They won't get checked at the airport."

"Sunscreen?"

"Check."

"Swimsuits?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Did you bring that sexy red lingerie that I like so much?"

The look of desire on Lauren's face caused Bo to blush. "Maybe. You'll just have to wait and see." She leaned over and kissed the blonde before putting the bag of toiletries into the suitcase.

"I put a hold on the mail. Did you remember to call the newspaper?"

"I did. We're good to go. What time are we leaving in the morning?" Bo had a copy of the itinerary, but she knew Lauren was looking right at it.

"7:00. We have to check into the airport by 8:30. We'll be in the Caribbean by dinner. I can't wait to just relax on a beach with you." Lauren sat down on the edge of the bed. "This is gonna be an amazing trip."

Leaning down next to her, Bo kissed her wife. "I'm so excited. What an adventure it's going to be. We'd better get to sleep if we're going to hit the road so early."

Bo zipped up the bags and placed them in the entryway. Her purse was on the table, so everything they needed to take should be easy to grab. After brushing their teeth and changing into pajamas, Lauren and Bo snuggled in to bed. It took some time for the excitement to allow them to fall asleep. Tomorrow would be here before they knew it.

xxx

The flights to Grand Cayman Island were both smooth. As the pair looked out at the beautiful blue Caribbean waters, Bo rested her head on Lauren's shoulder. The shuttle driver had delivered them to the hotel, and Lauren was glad to finally be out of that van. His driving had her gripping the door tightly. She was certainly used to much calmer traffic.

"Oh my god! This room is amazing!" Bo was looking around the suite they would call home for the next ten days. They were in an ocean facing room on Seven Mile Beach. The resort had been well recommended, so Bo and Lauren took a chance. Thus far, they had not been disappointed. There were floor to ceiling windows facing the ocean. The bedroom was much larger than they needed, and the suite also had a living room and kitchen. The pair unpacked their clothes before heading to a shop down the street for a few groceries. This way they could have breakfast in the room or on their deck watching the waves if they so chose.

The first night on the island, Lauren took Bo to a fancy restaurant down the beach. They had the most amazing fresh seafood and watched the sunset. Bo thought it was one of the most perfect moments of her life. She held Lauren's hand across the table as they sipped wine and waited for dessert to arrive. They strolled back to their hotel hand in hand, barefoot on the beach. When they made love that night, it was tender and full of emotion. Bo fell asleep with Lauren's arms wrapped around her, and all was right with the world.

The next morning, Lauren woke to an empty bed. She strolled into the kitchen in her kimono, following the smell of fresh coffee. "Good morning, beautiful." Bo was cooking some eggs and sausage. She kissed Lauren good morning and then went back to the eggs before they could burn. Lauren's arms snaked around her waist, one hand sliding under her shirt to find some bare skin. "That smells delicious." She placed a line of kisses along the side of Bo's neck up to her ear. "And you look delicious." Taking Bo's earlobe into her mouth, she sucked it gently. "What are we doing today?" Her hand drifted lower down Bo's stomach, stopping to unbutton the shorts she was wearing. Her fingers dipped beneath the edge of Bo's underwear before the brunette reached down to stop her. Lauren could already see how much quicker Bo was breathing. "As much as I would love to come back to bed with you, I have something fun planned today. We have to leave in an hour." She took the eggs off the burner and turned around into Lauren's arms. They kissed deeply for a moment before Bo pulled away with a groan. "Let's eat breakfast so you can get dressed." Lauren grinned slyly before stepping away to get plates.

An hour later, Lauren was getting into a taxi with Bo. "Where are we going? I thought we were just relaxing today." She let her hand rest on Bo's leg as she settled into the back seat. The driver headed toward the address Bo had given him. "That's what I told you the plan was. This is a surprise for you. I knew you would love it." When the car finally stopped, Lauren climbed out to see a giant sign. "Stingray City?! How did I miss this on the travel guides?" Bo laughed and took Lauren's hand. "I may have torn that page out so I could surprise you. Let's get going." After checking in, the girls boarded a small boat with their guide, Ramon. They headed out to a sandbar where the stingrays liked to gather. When the boat came to a stop, Lauren could see nearly a dozen stingrays under the glass-bottom boat. "Oh my god, babe! This is awesome already!" Bo's heart melted at how happy her wife was with the outing.

Ramon went over the safety precautions, and they eased into the water. Seconds later, the first ray swam over to Lauren. He let her hands slide along his back, swimming in a circle around her back. "He's probably hungry. Here." Ramon handed Lauren a small fish to hold under the water. She slid it between two fingers and lowered her hand into the water. When the ray saw the fish, he swam over and sucked it up into his mouth. He stayed for a few minutes, letting Lauren feel his fins and run her hands over his head. "Oh Bo, this is so cool. Thank you for bringing me here." Lauren waded over to Bo and gave her a kiss. Bo was simply happy to see Lauren so excited.

Over the next hour or so, the pair walked and swam around the sandbar. Stingrays circled them the entire time, stopping to receive head rubs or an occasional fish. Lauren had always wanted to swim with stingrays, and now she had an amazing story to tell. When they were finally tired of swimming, they got back on the boat. Ramon had laid out a picnic lunch for them to enjoy in the shade. Bo told him to go ahead and move to the next spot, so they said goodbye to the stingrays. The boat traveled south into slightly more open waters. When they stopped and dropped the anchor, he came back to them holding some gear. "Ready for round two?" Lauren's eyes lit up immediately.

This portion of the day involved snorkeling. Ramon gave them a lesson in using the gear so that they were aware of what to expect. They got into the water, and he handed each of them a pool noodle to lean on. Bo got her goggles attached snugly and checked the snorkel before lowering her face into the water. She had been a tiny bit nervous about being able to breathe with the tube, but once she saw the immense beauty below her, she forgot all about it. There was a reef below the boat that was packed full of beautiful fish. Lauren and Bo floated side by side and pointed out different coral formations to each other. Ramon brought some food that he took out of a pouch a while later. When he released it into the water, the fish swarmed around them. He took some pictures of the pair with the fish all around them. You could clearly see them holding hands and smiling around their snorkels. It would later be one of Bo's favorite pictures from the entire trip.

By the time the boat dropped them back off on shore, it was almost dinner time. "I'm exhausted," Lauren commented. "But it was SO worth it! This was the best day ever!" She pulled Bo in and gave her a kiss. Their hands found each other as they walked back toward the taxi stand. "Do you feel like dinner yet? We could see what kind of restaurants are nearby." Bo was eyeing a busy looking strip that headed several blocks down from the beach. "I am kind of hungry. That water really takes it out of you." They walked past the taxi stand into the crowd of people heading down the street. It didn't take long to find a cozy little diner with some amazing food.

The next two days were spent relaxing on the beach and exploring the area at their leisure. They saw local architecture and took a spur of the moment cave exploration cruise. Lauren held Bo's hand in the dark and felt her heart flutter happily.

On the fourth day in paradise, Lauren took Bo parasailing. As they were being fitted with harnesses, Bo was clearly very nervous. "What if we crash? We're gonna be so high up…" Bo was looking at the boat that would be pulling them along the coast. She was starting to panic a little bit. Lauren took her hand, causing her to turn and meet the blonde's gaze. "We don't have to go if you don't want to. Would you like to go do something else?" Lauren's sincerity made Bo relax a tiny bit.

"Kind of." She laughed softly. "But no. I'll be fine once we get going. Just don't let go of my hand." Lauren laced her fingers between Bo's and offered a squeeze. "Never." The women were both harnessed up at this point, and the guide got behind the wheel of the boat. They returned his thumbs up, and then they were moving. Before Bo knew what was happening, they were rising up in the air above the water. She could see quite a distance inland, as well as the beautiful Caribbean water to their right. "This is amazing!" She yelled at Lauren so she would be heard above the motor. Lauren was smiling from ear to ear. "I love you!"

The women enjoyed their trip down the beach through the air before being dropped off at a pier. Lauren thanked the guide for a wonderful morning as he removed her bag from the boat. She took Bo's hand and led her into the market. They found some amazing fresh ingredients that they took back to the hotel. Bo knew that Lauren could cook, but this food smelled incredible. She didn't ever want to leave this little bubble they had created in their suite. Life was perfect here.

Ten days passed by too quickly for Lauren's tastes. However, the pair had so many knew and wonderful memories from the trip. They had enjoyed sunsets on the balcony sipping wine. They had visited the sea turtle farm on the East end of the island. One evening they had attended a local theater production. It almost felt like they were becoming locals at this point. As a surprise to Bo, Lauren had smuggled a couple of toys in her suitcase and Mistress Jordan had even made a (brief!) surprise appearance. Bo would never forget being handcuffed to a bed with a view of the ocean in front of her.

The night before they had to leave, both women were packing up the room. "This has been such a romantic getaway, Bo. I'm so glad we did this." Lauren had zipped her last bag closed and flopped down next to Bo on the bed. The brunette's arm immediately wrapped around her shoulder, pulling them closer together. "Me too, baby. Maybe we can come back again for an anniversary." She looked at Lauren with a gleam in her eye. "Did you already pack those handcuffs?" Lauren's laugh was music to Bo's ears.

Tomorrow it was back to reality, but tonight it was just her and Lauren in their private love nest. Bo planned to make the most of their last night in paradise.

 **xxx**

 **I hope you enjoyed this bit of fluff. Any feedback is appreciated. Have a great week! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm sorry for the long wait on this, but you know, life gets in the way. I appreciate your patience as I worked through how to end their journey. I hope it turned out ok.**

 **Lauren, Bo, and all other Lost Girl characters belong to the incredible people over at Prodigy Pictures. I just borrowed them for a bit.**

 **XXX**

 _Seven Years Later_

"Babe, can you please get the door?" Bo hollered at Lauren from the bedroom. She was trying to get dressed so they could head out to dinner, but it didn't look like they were going to make their reservation at this point. One of these days she'd be able to move a little faster again.

Lauren pulled the door open to reveal a young woman holding a package. "Hi there. I have a package for Professor Dennis from the college. Is she home? She's the only one who can sign for it." Lauren smiled at her enthusiasm. "I'm Professor Dennis." She saw the flush immediately rising on the girl's face. "I'm so sorry. I thought… Well, I took Psych with Professor Dennis a couple of years ago. I assumed it was for her."

"It's not a problem. I'm her wife. I teach art history there now. Bo's actually taken a year off." Lauren turned and hollered through the house. "Honey, can you come to the door?" She took the clipboard from the girl and signed for the package. She had requested that the school send over some documents via messenger so she didn't have to leave Bo for the next couple of weeks before classes started.

When Bo waddled into the hallway, it was clear why she was taking time off work. She had one hand on her back as she walked toward the door. "Professor! Hi! I had no idea… When are you due?" Bo was positively glowing as Lauren put an arm around her waist. "Hey! Jessica, right?" The girl nodded. "I was due on Monday, but apparently he doesn't want to come join us yet. They're going to induce me on Friday if he doesn't make an appearance." Lauren reached to set down the package as the other two chatted. "You're graduating this year, aren't you?" Jessica nodded. "Social work. I'm actually graduating in December, so I only have a couple of months left. It's exciting. Not as exciting as your news though. Are you going to go back to teaching in the future?"

Just then a small figure with blonde hair came running into the hallway. "Mama! I can't make my shoes work!" Lauren sat her down on the bench and helped her pull the boots on before zipping the sides. "Charlotte, can you say hello to this nice lady? This is Jessica." Bo nodded toward the door. "Hello." She raised a small hand with the fingers splayed. "I'm Charlotte. I'm five." Jessica looked at Lauren standing next to Charlotte with an arm on her shoulder. It was like a mini version of the woman. "Hello, Charlotte. It was nice to meet you." She looked back to Bo. "It was so nice running into you, Professor. Good luck with the new little one."

Once the door was shut, the little family of three finished getting their things together to head out for dinner. Bo wanted to have some Thai food. She had heard that the spicy food might send her into labor. At this point, she was just ready to hold her baby boy in her arms. If Thai spices helped speed that along, that would be fine with her. She waddled back to the door holding Charlotte's hand. Lauren followed behind her with the car keys and a backpack with things for Charlotte to do while they waited for their meals. The youngest Dennis was remarkably well behaved for a five year old, but they always brought her an activity book to work on at the restaurant. She had definitely gotten her mommy's curiosity for knowledge.

The women were seated in a corner booth with Charlotte in the middle. She was doodling on her pad while they talked about her day at school. She had been in preschool in preparation for kindergarten in another month. Charlotte was very outgoing and had made friends with nearly all of the children in her class over the past year.

Laying her crayon down on the table, Charlotte looked up at Lauren. "Mommy, I have a question. My friend Joseph has a mommy and a daddy. They both came to pick him up today. But I have two mommies instead. How come?"

Lauren's eyes darted to Bo's across the table. "Well, honey… When two people love each other very much, sometimes they get married and have children. I fell in love with your mom when I met her, so that's why you have her instead of a daddy. Is it ok that you have two mommies instead?" She looked down at Charlotte, watching as she processed the question. Her smile melted Lauren's heart. "It's way cool that I have two mommies!" She wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist tightly. "Plus I'm gonna be a big sister this week! That's gonna be the best ever!" Her enthusiasm had both women smiling.

Charlotte leaned over to give Bo a big hug as well, her arms barely fitting around Bo's belly. "Is he gonna be here soon?" She picked up her crayon and started doodling again, this time placing stick figures in front of a crudely drawn house. "Any day now, pumpkin. I'm glad you're so excited to meet him. I am too." Bo smiled and ran her fingers through Charlotte's wavy hair.

"How did you and mommy meet?" Bo's eyes darted to Lauren's at the question. They shared a knowing look, and Bo saw the lust on Lauren's face at the memory. "We met at school. I used to be a teacher there. That's where I always went during the day when you were younger. And your mommy helped me during class." Charlotte looked up at Bo thoughtfully. "So you met at school and then got married?" Bo nodded. "Does that mean I have to marry Dylan someday? Because I met him at school, and he's my boyfriend." Lauren nearly spit out her soda. Bo's eyes were twinkling with laughter when she looked at her daughter. "Not if you don't want to. You'll meet a lot of people at school for a lot of years. And then you'll meet people at lots of other places too. You have plenty of time to decide, honey." Charlotte sighed deeply. "Good. I don't think I'm ready to be married." She went back to coloring, completely oblivious to her moms shaking their heads above her.

 _Two Days Later_

"Oh honey! He's beautiful. You made us such a perfect little angel." Lauren leaned down and kissed Bo gently. Bo closed her eyes with a tired smile. "He was pretty stubborn about getting here. I hope he doesn't stay like that forever."

"Well, he must have gotten your hard headedness." Lauren laughed softly with Bo, just as the door to their room opened up. "Hi girls! We're here!" Aife came walking into the room, her hand holding Charlotte's tightly to keep the little one from running to the bed. "She's been waiting not so patiently to come and see you two." Bo sat herself up a little further in the bed at the sight of her smiling daughter. "Hi beautiful! Come here." She helped Charlotte onto the bed next to her, pulling her in for a hug. "I missed you yesterday. Did you have fun with Grandma Aife?"

"Yeah, it was ok. She made spaghetti last night, and I got to help! She let me stir the noodles!" She leaned against Bo for another moment before sitting up taller on the bed. "Can I please see my brother now?" The look of impatience brought a smile to Lauren's face. This little girl was going to be a feisty one.

Bo helped prop a pillow up behind her, as well as putting one under Charlotte's arm so his head would be properly supported. Lauren brought him over to the bed and laid him gently in her waiting arms. "This is your little brother, Ethan Michael Dennis." Charlotte couldn't stop smiling. "Hi Ethan! I'm your sister. We're gonna be best friends someday. I mean later, when you can actually play with me. Hey, why is he asleep? Doesn't he know he can wake up now?" All three of the women laughed as Aife made her way over to give Bo a hug. "Congratulations honey. He's perfect." Bo could barely take her eyes off her little ones. "Thanks, Mom. I never knew I could be this happy."

Lauren had settled onto the other edge of the bed watching the children carefully. They had been having discussions with Charlotte about how he would be delicate and she would have to be very careful with him. Charlotte promptly got a baby doll from her room so she could practice how to hold it. Now, seeing the two of them, Lauren felt as though her world was complete. Her eyes met Bo's above their heads. "I love you." Bo's tired eyes smiled back at her. "I love you too, Lauren." The flash that followed surprised them both. Aife was fiddling with her phone. "Sorry! I thought the flash was off. That was beautiful though. I'll frame it for you later."

Later that evening, Charlotte went home with Aife until Bo was released from the hospital. That gave the pair a day of quiet to bond with their new little one. Life was sure to be chaotic, but they were both very excited for the future.

 _Three Years Later_

"Wow, this is exactly what I needed today." Bo closed her eyes with pleasure as she sunk into the hot tub. Lauren eyed her naked form as it dipped below the steam. "Multiple orgasms before lunch?" Her eyebrow was raised when Bo looked up, causing both women to smile. "Now that you mention it, that's not a bad way to start the day either." Bo put her hand out to take Lauren's as the blonde slid in next to her. "I meant the hot tub. You and me, naked on the porch. Muscles soaking. Perfect weather. This is what I needed."

Lauren reached over for a glass of wine and handed it to Bo before grabbing her own. "Happy anniversary, Bo. I can't believe it's been ten years. It seems like life is going by so fast. At least I get to spend it with you by my side." She gave Bo a kiss that left them both breathless when they finally pulled away. Bo tilted her head to rest on Lauren's shoulder. "I love it here, almost as much as I love you." She felt Lauren laugh softly. "I love it here too. It's so peaceful."

"It's nice not having neighbors." Bo slid forward and turned toward Lauren. "I like having you all to myself." After sitting her wine glass down on the table next to them, Bo slid onto Lauren's lap. She started placing soft kisses on her neck, starting at Lauren's collarbone and ending at her earlobe. "No one can see us. No one will interrupt us. No one can hear you when you scream my name." Bo bit her earlobe softly as she whispered the last words. She felt the groan coming from Lauren's chest before the blonde reached up to grasp Bo's face and pull her in for a deep kiss. "Fuck, babe. How can I still be this turned on by you? You'd think my body would be spent after this morning."

Bo chuckled, her hands sliding down Lauren's arms to her waist. "Hmm… I can't very well leave my wife hanging, can I?" She readjusted so that she had one leg in between Lauren's, effectively keeping them spread open. When her fingers found what she was looking for, she let out an involuntary groan. Even in a hot tub, she could tell how wet her wife was. How much she wanted Bo. That feeling would never get old. Bo started thrusting slightly, Lauren's hips rising to meet her hand. The pair knew this rhythm intimately. Leaving one arm on the hot tub behind Lauren's head, Bo leaned down and kissed her softly as the blonde came down from her high. "Mmmm… Let's never leave here." Bo chuckled at her wife and slid over onto the bench, her legs resting across Lauren's lap.

"I don't think we can stay here forever, babe. But we can always dream, right? Maybe we can start coming up a couple of times a year instead of just on anniversaries." Bo took a drink of her wine and sat the glass back down on the table. At that point, she noticed a box with a small bow on it. "What's this?" She held it up, taking in the sly smile on Lauren's face. "It's your anniversary present, Bo. Open it."

Inside the box was a red key with a heart engraved on the side. It dangled from a long chain. Although not really her style, Bo smiled at the thought Lauren had put into it. "Is this the key to your heart?" She winked at the blonde as she held the key in her hand. It was impossible for Lauren to keep the smile off her face. "No, babe. It's the key to our cabin." The confusion was written on Bo's face. "Our cabin? Are you talking about this cabin?" Lauren nodded.

"I bought the cabin. I want us to be able to come here whenever we want and never have to share with anyone else. To spend the next fifty years watching the sunset with you from the hot tub." Bo was tearing up as the enormity of what Lauren was saying hit her. "How did you… What about the kids? We can't just leave the kids all the time. As much as I love this place…" Lauren leaned in and kissed Bo mid-sentence. "Come here." She climbed out of the tub and grabbed two robes thrown over a chair.

After wrapping the robe around Bo, Lauren took the brunette's hand and led her to the door. "I want to show you something, and then we can talk." She led Bo to the bedroom on the main floor. When she opened the door, Bo was stunned. Lauren had somehow managed to put in bunk beds before they had come for the weekend. "I know it's just a start, but this way they can come with us. That'll make it easier to come whenever we want. Also, I've got a contractor coming out tomorrow to give us an estimate on adding another room, in case you'd rather go that route."

Bo was absolutely speechless. She turned to Lauren with tears in her eyes. "How did you do this?" Lauren hadn't seen Bo this emotional in a long time. "Those are good tears, right?" She waited for a nod before speaking up. "When I had my first show, the one where I proposed to you, I knew that I wanted us to have an amazing life together. I put all of the money I made on the show in an investment account. Every time I've had a show for the past ten years, I've put half in that account. I've been trying to talk the owner into selling this place to me for two years now. She finally agreed last month. It was all I could do not to tell you until today, but it seemed too perfect to pass up. Babe, the cabin is ours, and it's paid off. It can be whatever we want it to be."

The next thing she knew, Lauren was pinned to the wall. Bo was kissing her fiercely, the tears flowing freely. When she pulled away, both women were completely breathless. "I love you so much. What did I ever do to deserve you?" Lauren reached up to cup Bo's cheek before speaking up. "I ask myself that all the time, Bo. You're my everything. I would give you the world if I could."

"You already have." Bo's words fell softly from her mouth as she leaned in to kiss her wife again. The air around them was nearly electric when Bo pulled away, taking Lauren's hand in her own. She strolled through the kitchen to the stairs leading to their bedroom. When they got upstairs, she sat Lauren down on the edge of the bed. "I have a question… If we build an extra room somewhere, do you think they could make it soundproof?" Lauren chuckled. "Are you suggesting we make Mistress Jordan a playroom?" Bo flushed at just the thought of the things Mistress Jordan had already done to her. "Maybe I am." With a wicked grin on her face, she climbed on Lauren's lap. "Now please relax and let me thank you properly for this amazing gift."

XXX

 _Many Years Later_

"I forgot how beautiful it is out here. No wonder you and mom left the city." Charlotte sat with a glass of lemonade on the deck next to Lauren. They were facing the water, the sun starting to get low on the horizon. "We loved the city too, but there was nothing to keep us there anymore. When she finally retired, we realized we could do everything we wanted to from out here. I can paint. She can read. It's so peaceful." She looked at Bo out on the lawn, her heart melting all over again. Lauren loved the effect that Bo had on her even after all of these years. As if feeling eyes on her, Bo turned and met Lauren's gaze. She waved with a smile and went back to her project.

Lauren listened to Charlotte's stories about the craziness of the stock market. She didn't know how her daughter did it, but she was an incredibly good investor. Her clients definitely had nothing to complain about. Just then, the deck started rumbling with the sound of small feet. "Nana! Look what we made with Grandma Bo!" The twins were five years old, and they were super excited about spending the week with their grandparents at the cabin. Lucas was most excited about sleeping on the bunk beds, while Caleb was holding Lauren to her promise of stargazing from the boat. This would be their first time here without their parents. It was really hard to say who was more excited, the boys or Lauren and Bo.

"What did you guys make? Let me see." Lauren held her arms out so the boys could pile into her lap. "Grandma Bo taught us how to make our handprints in a rock! It's gonna be awesome!" Lucas pointed to the trays Bo was sitting carefully on the table. "Grandma says you can help us paint them while we're here. Can we do it tomorrow?" Lauren couldn't help but laugh at their excitement. "I don't think we can. The cement will have to dry out before we can do that. If we leave them in the sun tomorrow, we can probably do it the next day. Can you wait for two sleeps?" Lucas nodded enthusiastically.

Bo gave Charlotte a smile as she sat down at the table. "Your brother is bringing the kids up this weekend. It will be really great to have you both here for a few days." Ethan was a successful lawyer in New York. Bo had always said he could argue his way out of anything. It turns out that she was correct. They didn't get to see him as often, but he called every week to catch up with them. Lauren and Bo were very much looking forward to his visit.

After giving the boys goodbye hugs and trying not to cry several times, Charlotte headed back to the city. Caleb turned to Lauren and immediately started asking about the boat. His enthusiasm was infectious. "You want to do it tonight? Ok! Go grab your life jackets from the garage." The boys sprinted to the outbuilding as Lauren put away their drinks. Bo followed her to the counter, wrapping her arms loosely around Lauren's waist. "I can't think of a better way to spend my night." Lauren turned and pulled Bo in against her shoulder, kissing Bo's forehead. "I can't either. We'd better not keep them waiting." She reached out to lace her fingers with Bo's. "Shall we?" Eyes twinkling with happiness, the pair strolled out into the cool night air.

 **XXX**

 **Thank you so much for joining me on this adventure. I wasn't sure where it would take me when I started, but this is where it ended up. Lol. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I've got lots of ideas floating around in my head, so stay tuned for more stories to come. You can find me on Twitter at TeamAlley678.**

 **Until next time…**

 **xo**


End file.
